About Our Crazy Lives
by LuFabbro
Summary: Rose and Scorpius finally went to Hogwarts. The beginning of their relationship was not great, but it just might lead to something else. So, among friends, enemies and lovers, they are going to find out life is not so simple. They are going to begin to wonder about their crazy lives and where it is taking them.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I don not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

**Prologue.**

"Just remember, Rose, you better get sorted into Gryffindor, otherwise you don't need to come back home ever again," Ron said after they crossed the stone wall to Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "How dare you say such a horrible thing to your own daughter?"

"Are you serious, dad?" Rose asked a bit frightened with the idea.

It was the first time she was taking the Hogwarts Express. Rose was excited to go to Hogwarts, of course. Her parents have always told her and Hugo their adventures at Hogwarts with Harry and Rose couldn't wait to finally get to know every corner of the school she heard about her entire life.

"Of course he's not serious, dear," Hermione answered hugging Rose. "It doesn't matter which house you're sorted in, we'll always love you."

"We'll love you even more if you become a Gryffindor," Ron said innocently.

"Ronald! If you don't want to be beaten up right now in front of everyone, I would suggest you to stop saying those things!" Hermione hissed.

"Geez, woman. I'll stop, but this violence is totally uncalled for," Ron replied. "Rose, one more thing, sweetie. Have fun and enjoy every second of it, you're about to start the first of the best seven years of your life."

"But don't forget that you're in school, so take the classes seriously. Just remember to write us, ok?" Hermione added.

"I'll write, I promise. Don't worry, ok? I'll be fine, because at least I won't be alone. Albus will be there with me," Rose replied.

"I'll miss you, Rosie," Hugo said throwing himself over his sister in a hug.

"I'll miss you too, little brother. But in a couple of years, you'll be there with me and we'll have a lot of fun," Rose said hugging him back. "Look, it's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry!"

"Hello, everyone!" Harry said approaching them with Ginny, James, Albus and Lily.

"Hey, Al, are you excited?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!" the boy replied.

"I know right?" Rose couldn't stop smiling.

"Just hope you don't get sorted into Slytherin," James mocked.

"James Sirius Potter!" Harry hissed. "Your brother was named after two Hogwarts Headmasters, one of them a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew. Don't forget that, Albus."

"I won't, dad. But I don't want to be a Slytherin either," Albus replied.

"The sorting ceremony will be tonight, it won't take too long for us to know. Don't worry, Al," Rose said squeezing his hand lightly.

"Alright, I think it's almost time to go," Harry said.

Rose, Albus and James were saying their final goodbyes, when Ron spotted a very familiar family not so far from them.

"Look who it is, Harry," he said pointing his head towards the Malfoys.

"Who are they?" Rose asked looking at them too.

"They are the Malfoys. You see the little blonde boy?" Ron asked and Rose nodded. "That's Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test. Thank God you inherited your mother's brain."

"Ronald! For Merlin's beard, they didn't even get to Hogwarts and you are already making them enemies," Hermione replied.

"Well, I think this is it," James said changing the subject. "We should go, come on, you two. We have to find a compartment still."

"Oh Ron, can you believe it? Our little girl is going to Hogwarts already," Hermione said with a shy tear rolling down her face.

"I'm not a baby anymore, mum," Rose shouted back while she and Albus followed James towards the train.

Meanwhile, a bit far from them, the Malfoys were saying their goodbyes like everyone else.

"Scorpius, are you sure you got everything you need?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, mum," he answered.

"Do you promise me to write every week?" she continued.

"Yes, mum," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm spending a year without my baby," Astoria said hugging Scorpius too tight.

"Mum!" Scorpius tried to get out of her grip. "Let me go, you're going to ruin my hair."

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is a very special moment in a wizard's life. Your first year in Hogwarts. I'm sure you're making me and your Father really proud of you. Don't forget to study and have the best grades. A Malfoy needs to be the best."

"Astoria, leave him alone," Draco said. "Are you ready, son?"

"Yes, Father. Can we stop the cheesy goodbye? Please?"

"Sure, have fun and be safe," Astoria hugged him again, but this time she started to cry.

"Mum, stop crying! It's not like I'm going to Azkaban or something. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not a kid."

"Scorpius Malfoy! You're only eleven, just because you're spending the year away from home, it does not mean you're a grown up. You better behave and show the rest of those kids the Malfoy manners you learnt. Besides, I'm your mother. I'll never stop worrying about you, dear."

"Mum, stop it! You're embarrassing me," Scorpius replied.

"You're embarrassed of me? Draco, do you hear your son?" Astoria tried not to sound so shocked.

"Yes, woman, I can hear him, I'm not deaf," Draco replied coldly. "Scorpius, if you need anything, don't hesitate to write me and it doesn't have to be a letter each week, ok? Just have fun."

"Ok, Father. I love you guys, but I have to go," Scorpius looked at the clock.

"Goodbye, son," Draco hugged him.

Scorpius gave Astoria one more hug and ran to the train. Soon, the train was ready to leave and to take all those students to the, so called, safest place on earth: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_A/N: I know that the prologue is quite similar to the epilogue on the Deathly Hallows, but it's just to begin the story. The rest of the chapters will be told by Rose and Scorpius point of view and I intend to write about their seven years at Hogwarts. Each year will be told by Rose and Scorpius alternately and each year will have three chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the beginning and every Friday there will be a new chapter :) Oh, and one more thing, the chapter will be longer than the prologue._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose

I followed Albus and James through the train and we only found a compartment almost at the back. I was so excited to go to Hogwarts. It was where my parents and Uncle Harry lived a bunch of different adventures and defeated the Dark Lord. Anyway, I'd be way more scared if I was going alone, but thankfully Albus was there with me and so was James and my other cousins. However, I was closer to both of them as we used to spend more time together than with the others, but we all used to have way more fun with everyone, before the eldest started going to Hogwarts. That's the fun part of having a big family, but I'll tell you, Christmas at the Burrow usually drives Grandma Molly nuts, but she's awesome anyways.

Albus and I sat across from each other near the window, while James made sure we were ok and he was just about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked.

"Please, don't tell me you expected me to stay here with you," James answered.

"Well, yes," Albus replied. "Dad, told us to stick together."

"Albus, what dad meant is that we stick together as a family, not as inseparable brothers. Besides, I don't want you following me around, I have friends, you know? Besides, once you make friends yourself, you'll barely think about your brother."

"James, you're not planning to ignore us for the rest of the year, are you?" Albus asked.

"Only you, I don't want to be seen with a kid," James mocked.

"What about Rose? We are the same age and you're only a year older than us," Albus was getting angry, so his face was turning a bit red.

"Rose is too nice to be ignored," James smirked and even though I was flattered by the compliment, I was angry at James for planning on ignoring his brother. I would never do that to Hugo.

"If you pretend you don't know me, I'll write mum," Albus got up and he was facing James.

"You wouldn't dare," James was shocked. That really was a dirty move. Aunt Ginny would be furious if she heard that James wasn't being nice to Albus.

"Try me," Albus hissed.

"Alright! That's enough!" I said loudly. I hated when they started discussing. "The train barely left the station and you're already arguing. Then, you don't want to be called kids."

"Ok," James said backing down. Aunt Ginny and I were the only ones who could get James to stop to argue and it just made me glad to have inherited my mom's bossy way. "I'm going to meet my friends now. See you in the Gryffindor table, I hope."

"We hope it too, James. See you at dinner," I replied trying to make him go so there were no more arguments.

James left and Albus sat back again.

"Rose?" he called. "What if I get into Slytherin?"

"What about it? You have nothing to worry, Al. You'll meet new friends, have classes, and eat at the Great Hall, like everyone else. There's nothing wrong in being a Slytherin," I replied trying to calm him down. He was more nervous than I and James just made it worse by mocking him.

"Bad wizards go to Slytherin," he whispered.

"Are you a bad wizard?" I asked.

"No," he snapped.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about. There are bad wizards in every house. Peter Pettigrew betrayed your grandparents and he was a Gryffindor. Severus Snape was a great man and he was a Slytherin. Did you know that even Merlin was a Slytherin? And he still is considered the greatest wizard of all times. You can't let those labeled concepts get to your head," I said.

"How do you know all those things?"

"If you read more, you would know it too," I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"See, you're already being arrogant with me. That's the Slytherin spirit!" I mocked.

"Shut up, Rose!" he replied getting red and I laughed.

It was when three others kids showed at our compartment.

"Hi, are those sit taken?" the blonde girl asked.

"No, come on in," I replied getting up to sit next to Albus.

"Hi, I'm Camille McLaggen," the same girl introduced herself and pointed to the boy on her left and then to the girl at her right. "These are Gabe Macmillan and Louise Creevey."

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus," I smiled. It was great to make friends, because after all we were all in our first year.

"Wait, are you Albus Severus Potter? Are you Harry Potter's son?" Louise asked.

"Well, yes…" Albus nodded.

"Oh Merlin! That's so cool. It must be awesome to be a hero's son," Gabe added.

"It is, I guess," Albus shrugged.

"Come on, Al. Aren't you happy to go to Hogwarts? Isn't this the day we've all been waiting for?" I said. I hated when he was moody, because he becomes the most annoying person in the world.

"Well, it was for you. But I was just informed about Hogwarts a month or so ago. I'm a muggleborn. My parents went crazy when I got the letter," Gabe said.

"I've always knew it, but my dad is a muggle too. He's used to magic now and he's quite ok with it," Louise told us.

"I am halfblood as well, but it's my mom who's a muggle," Camille said.

"Albus and I are halfbloods too," I replied.

We talked for the rest of the trip. We bought some candies when the trolley passed. I bought some chocolate frogs and I got my dad on one of the cards. Great! I had a picture of someone I see every single day. We changed to our robes when the train was about to arrive and soon we got to Hogsmead station. We left with everyone else, when Albus and I finally recognized a familiar face.

"First years gather around, please! Try not to get lost!" Hagrid shouted.

Most of the students continued their way to the carriages and at last, the first years were the only ones there with Hagrid.

"Wow, he's huge," Gabe exclaimed standing next to me.

"That's Hagrid. He's Hogwarts' keeper even before my parents came here. He's a family's friend and he's very cool," I replied smiling.

"Is everyone here?" Hagrid asked counting how many of us there were. "Ok, let's go to the boats. Only five per boat are allowed. Come on."

Albus walked by my side in the back of the group. When we stopped in a small line to get into the boats, I saw Scorpius Malfoy glaring at me not far from where I was. What the hell was wrong with him? Haven't he ever seen a redheaded girl before? So I smirked and stared back at him. Our staring contest was interrupted by Hagrid telling him to enter the boat. Soon, it was my turn.

"Hello, little Rose," Hagrid hugged me.

"Hagrid! How are you doing?" I smiled.

"I'm fine. Can I count on a visit from you for tea one of these days?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll come by," I answered and got into the boat.

Albus entered right after me and we sat side by side in the front of the boat. Behind us, there was a boy and a girl and they seemed quite nice. Their names were Steph and Alexander. We were talking when I felt someone staring at me again. I looked at the back of the boat and I met Malfoy's gaze again.

"Malfoy, isn't it?" I asked a bit annoyed and he nodded. "Did you lose something here?"

"No," he replied colder than I thought he would.

"Then, what are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Last time I checked, I was free to look at whatever I want to. Did the Ministry passed a new law prohibiting me to that?" he replied.

"No, but it's bothering me. Could you, _please_, look at something else?" I asked.

"Rose, calm down. We didn't even get to the castle. Enjoy the evening. Wasn't that what you've been saying to me?" Albus said and the boat started to move.

I turned back to the front and I saw the castle's light. It was the most beautiful thing I'd seen and I could tell that Albus was impressed to. We left the boats and Hagrid took us all to before two big wooden doors, which I assumed to be the Great Hall's.

"Ok, everyone. You'll be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts. Your mates in your house will be your family while you stay at the school. The houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will be in a few minutes, so when you hear your name being called step further and let the hat do its job. When it decided your house, just go to your house's table," Hagrid instructed. "Wait here for a minute. I'll be right back to take you inside."

Hagrid left and I turned to Albus.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded and I hugged him.

"Oh, now I can recognize you!" I heard Malfoy's voice coming towards us. I let go of Albus and turned to him. "You're Weasley, aren't you?"

"What if I am? Do you have a problem with it?" I crossed my arms.

"Nope. I just wanted to make sure, so I don't get near the wrong type of people," he smirked and turned his back to his friends.

"What an idiot," I muttered and Hagrid got back.

"Alright, let's go," he said and opened the doors.

Albus walked by my side and he took my hand in his, so I could notice how nervous he was even though he tried to assure me he was fine. The Great Hall was amazing and it was way better than what mum and dad had ever told me. The ceiling showed a clean sky full of stars and the Headmistress was waiting for us with the sorting hat. We stood in the middle of the Hall and I got a glance at some of my cousins around the room. Professor McGonagall, then, started to call the names. From the people Albus and I had already met, Gabe went to Hufflepuff, Louise to Ravenclaw, Camille and Alexander to Gryffindor and Malfoy to Slytherin, which was no surprise at all from what my dad had told me. When Albus was called, I squeezed his hand slightly and he walked to the front nervously. It took a few seconds that felt like an eternity and finally, the hat made a decision.

"Slytherin!" it shouted.

The Slytherin table burst into applauses like they did with the other students. Professor McGonagall took off the hat from Albus' head, but he just sat there in shock. I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw James getting up to protest, but our cousin Fred held him down.

"Mr. Potter, you may join your house's table," McGonagall said.

Albus nodded and walked to the table and sat right beside Malfoy, for my disgrace. Finally, it was my turn. I walked to the front and the hat was put on my head.

"Hum, a Weasley, I see. But your intelligence is quite a remark. So, Ravenclaw, maybe. No, I see too much stubbornness for that. Well, then it must be…" it said. " Gryffindor!"

I smiled and walked to the table. James got up to hug me, but he didn't mention Albus. I sat between him and Camille and Alexander was in front of me. The last student to be called was Steph, because her last name was Zabini and she was sorted into Slytherin as it was a family tradition just like the Malfoys. The Headmistress made a welcome speech and the feast began.

I met some other house mates and all of them seemed really cool, they were really nice to me. However, I talked much more with Alex, Camille and another girl, whose name was Julie. It was when our great friendship started. James was by my side talking to his friends most of the time. Sometimes, he would turn to me and say something nice or just make a comment to the topic of the conversation I was having with my new friends. However, I could see that he, very discretely, looked at the Slytherin table looking for Albus. James and Albus argued so passionately sometimes that seemed they hated each other, but for those who didn't see the other side of their relationship, they wouldn't know how much they loved each other and how overprotective James was with Albus, because he felt it was his job as older brother to look out for Albus and Lily. I sometimes felt like this about Hugo, but our relationship was a bit different from theirs. However, when I looked at Albus to make sure he was ok, he seemed to be having a good time. He was talking to Steph, to Malfoy and to two others firsts years. I was quite relieved to be honest. At least he was making friends and having some fun. The feast ended and the Perfects took us to the Gryffindor common room on the sixth floor. We were given directions to our room and Camille, Julie and I went to our room, which was shared with two other girls. It wasn't late, but I was feeling a bit tired. We stayed up for a little longer talking and soon we went to bed.

In the next morning, I woke up with someone's alarm clock. I was quite mad about that, but I couldn't help but feeling excited for my first day of classes. I got up quickly and while the other girls took their time to wake up, I took a shower and got changed. I told Camille and Julie that I would meet them at the Hall and left for the common room, where I met my cousins James and Fred with some of their friends.

"Hey, Rose," James called.

"Good morning, James," I replied getting closer to them.

"How are you feeling? Ready for the classes? I got to tell you, Hogwarts is a great place, but having classes ruin it a bit," he said.

"I'm fine and I can't wait to have classes. Do you intend to talk to Albus?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I think you should do it. You are more sensitive and you usually know what to say. I don't want to say the wrong thing to him, you know?" James shrugged.

"Ok, I'll talk to him. See you at breakfast," I said leaving the room.

I was about to enter the Hall when I saw Albus coming from the opposite side heading to the same place as I was. He was with Malfoy, _again._

"Al!" I called and walked towards them.

"Hey Rose," he smiled. "This is Scorpius."

"I know who he is. My dad warned me about you, Malfoy," I said a bit angry. Of all the people Albus could be friends with, did it have to be _him_?

"My father told me things about you and your family too. But I don't judge people without knowing them," Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever. Could you please leave me and my cousin alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Just because you asked please," he smirked again. Damn, it was the first time I really wanted to punch someone in the face. My mother punched his father when they were on their third year. Maybe, I just had to continue the tradition.

"So, how are you doing? I see you made a friend, if that's what you can call him," I asked Albus when we were left alone.

"I'm fine. I was a bit shocked at first, but I've already met some people and I made some friends. It's not as bad as I thought it was. And please, don't talk like this about Scorpius. He's cool and if you get to know him, you'll see he's not bad," Albus smiled.

"I'm happy you're ok and it doesn't matter if you're in a different house than me, you know you can talk to me. Everything is going to be the same and we'll have a lot of fun here, right?" I said.

"Yeah and we'll still see each other at some classes. What about James? Have you seen him? Is he mad at me or something?" Albus asked.

"He's not mad, he's just worried. He wants to make sure you're ok. He was actually a bit afraid to say something bad to you, so I think you should say to him you're fine and he'll get used to you being a Slytherin," I smiled.

"I hope so," he hugged me.

"Ok, let's get breakfast. I'm hungry," I let go of him and entered the Hall.

I started eating and soon Alex, Julie and Camille joined me at the table. We received our time tables and our first class was Charms with Hufflepuff. We finished our breakfast and left for our first class. My first year had begun and I had a feeling that it would be a great year.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose.

"You're late, Miss Weasley," Professor Wilkins said when I arrived at the classroom in the dungeons for potions class. "Again."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry," I replied while everyone else stared at me.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he didn't even look at me. "You may take your seat."

While I walked to the seat Camille saved for me next to her in the middle of the room, I heard the giggling coming from a table near us. It was, of course, Steph. It had passed four months already and we were on our last week of classes before winter's break, but I still couldn't understand why that girl hated me so much. We never really talked to each other, though. Most of the time we just bullied each other and sometimes she just would whisper some bad things about me to her friends and I would just ignore her, which was the best thing I could do. However, what really made me angry was that Albus was hanging out with her and her friends, including Malfoy, who was my biggest problem since I arrived at school. He was so annoying and he just wouldn't leave me alone. I knew I couldn't be considered innocent because I started some of our fights and we had already served some detention together. Mum almost went crazy when she heard about it, but dad send me a letter without her knowledge saying he was proud even though he didn't want me to get in trouble.

Professor Wilkins continued his class and I started taking notes. The professor hated late students, especially late Gryffindors and it was the second time I was late that semester, but I was stupid enough to forget my books at the dormitory. I heard the giggling again and Wilkins was just ignoring them like he always did. He would never reprehend the Slytherins because he was Head of Slytherin. I turned around to see if Albus had joined his friends in the mockery. He hadn't, but Steph was whispering something to Malfoy and they were laughing. Albus noticed I was looking at him, so he smiled as a peace sign. When I turned back to the board, I almost jumped out of my chair when I saw Wilkins in front of my desk staring at me.

"Miss Weasley," he said. "Can you answer my question? What is a bezoar? And what is it used for?"

"A bezoar is a stone like mass that is taken from the stomach of a goat and it is used as an antidote to most poison, but not to them all," I answered correctly.

"Exactly. Everyone should know this by now," he replied walking away. "Very well, the ingredients are on the board, pair up with the person next to you and start the potion. I want it ready by the end of the class. Begin."

I paired up with Camille, who had become one of my best friends in Hogwarts. While I looked at the book for instructions, Camille got the ingredients. We started the potion and I was sure it would be perfect by the end of the class. How silly I was. There wasn't anything that would go perfect with those Slytherins near us.

"Hey, Scorpius. I think something is missing. What did we forget?" I heard Albus saying in his desk behind me.

"We forgot step number five, Al! I'll get the ingredients," Malfoy replied walking away.

When he was about to get to his desk, Steph put her foot on the way and Malfoy tripped. However, he fell in front of my table dropping all the liquid of the bottle he was holding on my cauldron.

It all happened so fast that before I could even react the potion exploded on my face. When the smoke cleared, everyone was laughing, especially Steph, who was laughing harder than anyone else in the room.

"Malfoy!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

I could feel my face burning and I was sure that I looked terrible. I got out of my chair and tried to get to Malfoy. I really wanted to kill him, but Albus was faster and he held me back.

"It was not my fault!" Malfoy snapped.

"Quiet, everyone!" Wilkins tried to calm the class down. "Mr. Potter, take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Malfoy, clean this mess."

"But it wasn't my fault. I tripped," Malfoy cried.

"I don't care. Clean it," Wilkins continued. "The rest of the class is dismissed."

Albus walked with me to the Hospital Wing. We barely talked and I could feel my face burning. I've always been a chilled out girl, but I knew Malfoy and Steph did it on purpose and it made me even angrier when he played innocent. _It wasn't my fault. _I could hear him saying in my head, but his voice gave him away. He didn't fool me. It had been only a few months in Hogwarts and I was trying not to care, but after what had just happened I ran out of patience. It was their declaration of war. I only felt for Albus, because he was always caught in the crossed fire. We entered the Hospital Wing and Miss Harris, the nurse, came towards us.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you?" she asked taking me to a bed.

"Her potion exploded," Albus explained.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry dear. This happens more often than you think. Sometimes, the student misses a small detail and the next thing you know they don't have their eyebrows anymore," Miss Harris started to take care of my injury.

"My potion was perfect. That stupid brat called Malfoy ruined it and caused this," I said while she spread cream made with herbs on my face, which relieved the pain a lot.

"Scorpius tripped, Rose. It was an accident," Albus replied.

"Whose side are you? I don't know how you have the guts to call them friends," I said.

"Rose, if you stopped being stubborn and gave them a chance, you would see that they are nice people."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I'll have to ask you to leave. You can come back after dinner," Miss Harris interrupted us.

Albus nodded and left. The nurse continued treating me and she gave me a potion to have a faster healing. I would have to stay there for the night, but I would be better by the next day. The potion I took made me sleepy, so I fell in a dreamless sleep. Miss Harris woke me up by dinner time with a plate of soup and pumpkin juice. After I finished, she examined me again.

"Does it look bad?" I asked.

"Not as much as you think, but it's a bit red," she replied and gave me a mirror.

I looked at my reflection and it was true. It wasn't so bad, because at least I still had my brows and my face was red, but almost pinkish. By the end of dinner time, James, Camille, Julie and Alex showed up to see me.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" James asked.

"I've been better," I smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Camille sat in the bed.

"Tomorrow morning, before breakfast," I answered.

"That sucks," Alex added.

"I know, but I'm glad you came to see me," I smiled again.

"We came here for something else too," Julie started. "We had a great idea and James and his friends are going to help us."

"And what did you think of?" I asked.

"There are rumors that we'll have a free day of classes on Friday for the students gather their stuff to leave the next day for winter's break. So we thought of throwing a party Friday night to celebrate a bit and have fun. What do you think?" James explained.

"That's awesome, you can count me in, but where are you going to do it?" I asked.

"You can leave it to me. I'll see if your dad and Uncle George can send us some stuff from Weasley Wheezes and it won't be a huge party. It'll be us, our cousins and some other friends," James replied.

"Ok, sounds fun to me," I answered.

They stayed there for a while, until Miss Harris told them to leave.

"Hey, James," I called him.

"Yes?" he stayed while my friends left.

"You intend to call Albus to the party, right?" I asked.

"Of course. What makes you think I won't?" he answered.

"You know what. Look, I can't say I'm thrilled that he's in Slytherin and I don't like his friends either, but there is nothing we can do. He's still your brother and my cousin."

"Don't worry, Rosie. I'll make sure Albus goes to the party, even if I have to invite his friends too. Maybe, we can enjoy their presence to mock them a bit and have fun, ok?" he smirked.

I nodded and James left. It was quite boring to stay at the hospital wing, but I had to take another dose of the potion, so it made me sleepy again.

I was released the next morning, so I went to my classes as usual, wishing it was already Friday. I was going to spend Christmas at the Burrow and my whole family was supposed to be there, but from what I heard some of my cousins were saying, some of them were staying at Hogwarts.

So, on Friday, we were dismissed from our classes as we thought. I used the morning to pack my stuff and for the rest of the day I chilled out with Alex, Julie and Camille by the lake. I only saw James by dinner time and when I asked where he had been the whole day, he said he was getting the party ready.

After dinner, my friends and I followed James to what he called Room of Requirement. When the doors appeared, we all entered and the room looked exactly as we needed for the party. A jukebox was playing some music, there was a table with food and drinks on the corner, and there were some decorated pillows on the floor making a circle with the exact number of seats for everyone who was attending the party. All of my cousins were called, but only Victoire and Dominique didn't show up. The other Weasleys were there and some of their friends too. At last, Albus arrived with Steph and Malfoy. It was clear that they weren't as welcomed as the others and they weren't comfortable either. I walked towards them to welcome them to the party as nobody had even moved to do it so.

"Hey, Al! I'm glad you could come," I said.

"I was actually surprised when James invited us," he replied.

"Come on, Al. Don't get moody. It's a party! Have fun for once in your life."

"He has plenty of fun with us in the Slytherin common room, Weasley," Steph smirked.

"I doubt that, but as we have different opinion of fun, I rather not to argue with you. Anyway, make yourself at home," I smirked too and walked away.

I sat next to Camille, who was happily talking to Julie and Alex.

"Who invited them?" Alex glanced at Albus and his friends

"I told James to do it, because Albus is still my cousin and I love him dearly. His friends were just part of the pack. Besides, we can use something from Weasleys Wheezes on them to have a bit of fun. What do you think?" I answered.

"Sounds like fun to me," he smiled.

We all laughed and continued to talk. The party went for almost the whole night and it was great to have some fun and to have a break from classes and the school. We danced a bit and talked to the others students that were there, except the Slytherins, though I found Albus alone for a minute and we could talk for a bit. At the end, there were only me, Camille, Albus, Malfoy, Steph, James and one of his friends called Sloan left on the room, so we decided to play truth or dare with a bottle.

It began as just fun and another opportunity to mock the Slytherins once again. We were playing for a while, Gryffindor against Slytherins, when it was Albus' turn to ask.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I stated.

"I dare you to…" he started. "To spend a couple of hours in the Dark Forest at night, without your wand."

"What?" I asked.

"Are you afraid, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

"Afraid is not written on my dictionary." I replied getting up. "I bet you can't even spend 10 minutes there after midnight."

"Why would I stay there after midnight? The Dark Forest is forbidden, besides we all should be in bed after midnight. I don't want to get another detention for something so stupid," he got up too.

"Who's afraid now?" I smirked.

"Not me," he snapped.

"Then why don't we make a bet? You and I go to the Dark Forest at night. The one who stays there longer, wins," I said.

"Deal, but what will I get when I win?' he asked.

"Rose, don't you think you're taking this too far?" Camille whispered to me.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week," I ignored her.

"I'll make you my slave, Weasley. Just wait and see," he threatened smirking.

"I don't know how, because you'll be too busy carrying my stuff around for me," I smirked too.

"Alright that's enough!" James finally interfered. "I think it's time to go."

"I agree," Albus said getting up and trying to pull Malfoy to go with him.

"Just one more thing," Malfoy stopped halfway out the door. "When are we going to do it?"

"In the first Saturday after the holidays and remember, no wands," I answered.

"See you then, Weasley," he replied.

"Ok, let's go, Scorpius," Albus pulled his arm again and they left with Steph.

"James, are you sure your cousin shouldn't be at St. Mungus?" I heard Sloan whispering to James.

"I'm not crazy," I answered him.

"I started wondering the same," James said looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Rose, don't you think you took it too far?" Camille asked and the boys nodded in agreement.

"No! There is nothing on the Dark Forest to be afraid of," I explained.

"If it was ok to go there, it wouldn't be forbidden," Sloan said.

"Oh Merlin, I thought Gryffindor were supposed to be brave. It seems I'm the only truly Gryffindor here. Geez guys, it's just a bet," I said and walked out of the room back to my dormitory.

It was already late and the next day we were getting the train in the morning. So I got changed and let the warmth of my bed lead me to a dreamless and relaxing sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose

After Christmas break, we got back to Hogwarts and the excitement to wake up for classes wasn't there anymore, thanks to the weather. It snowed the whole week and the cold made us all regret the decision to leave bed for classes, even though I must say that playing in the snow with my friends was fun. Since the day I made the bet with Malfoy, no one brought the matter up and it went like this for the whole week until Friday, when Malfoy and Steph stopped Julie, Camille and I in the middle of the stairs before the Hall.

"Weasley, how strong are you?" he questioned.

"Let me punch you, so you can tell me yourself," I smirked.

"I just wanted to know if you're going to able to carry all my books for a week," he replied.

"Do you even know what a book is? Besides, you're the one who will carry my stuff around and do some other jobs for me," I crossed my arms.

"I know what a book is. Actually, my grades are even better than yours."

"You wish!" I snapped. "Don't forget, tomorrow at eleven pm in front of Hagrid's hut. No wands allowed."

"See you tomorrow," he walked away.

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this?" Julie asked.

"Yes and the matter is not opened for discussion, so please let's not say anything about it in front of James. I don't want to hear him complaining about it," I said heading to Gryffindor table.

Camille and Julie followed me and the bet was forgotten briefly for dinner, because my cousin decided to sit by my side. The rest of the night went smoothly and I could, actually, forget about the bet. We stayed until late playing wizard chess and chatting and after a while, I just went to bed because I knew that I'd have a long day.

However, to my surprise, Saturday passed faster than I thought it would. I wasn't afraid of anything specific in the Dark Forest. What really terrorized me was that there was something able to kill me and I wasn't very happy with the thought that I might die. After dinner on Saturday, I packed some things to take to forest. I couldn't take my wand, but it didn't mean that I couldn't take other stuff there to survive the night. When I was younger, mum took us all to camp a couple of times. She used to say the stars were more beautiful without the buildings or houses around and she wasn't so wrong. Besides, she liked going camping with us to escape the crazy routine she and dad had. Anyway, the important thing was that I knew the basics to survive the forest and I was hoping it was enough.

When the clock announced eleven o'clock, I got my bag and left the room where my roommates were sleeping. I was about to leave the common room, when James came out of one of the chairs suddenly, scaring me.

"So, you're really going," he got up.

"Yes, I'm not a coward," I replied.

"I'm not saying you're not brave. I'm saying that you might die there. You know that my father almost died in his first year in that forest."

"James, that's because the Dark Lord was alive and living there. He's dead, isn't he? There is nothing to worry about. I'm glad that you care about me, but I'm going anyway and there's nothing you can say to change my mind," I declared.

"Rose, please..." he started.

"Relax, James. I'll be alright. See you tomorrow," I said and left the room before he could say anything else.

James was too overprotective with me and Lily, but Lily was younger than me and he knew I could take care of myself. Besides, he was really annoying when he started saying that something is dangerous. James sounded like my mum and where is the fun when you're in a place without parents and you have someone acting exactly like them? I shook my head to stop thinking about him and his worries and continued walking towards Hagrid's hut without being caught. Leaving the castle was alright, because there were plenty of places to hide if there was somebody coming. However, when I left it, the path to Hagrid's hut was bit more dangerous, because with the light of the moon, anybody could see me walking around and it was an open field. There was no place for me to hide, unless I could dig a hole very fast on the ground. So, I took all precautions before walking towards the hut, where Malfoy was already waiting for me. Hagrid was probably asleep, as all lights inside the hut were off.

"Why did you take so long?" Malfoy asked. "I'm freezing out here."

"James stopped me on the way and I don't care if you're freezing. Let's go," I replied walking away towards the forest.

We stayed in silence, so we didn't drag much attention, but once we entered the forest, the sound of animals and maybe other creatures were loud enough to cover our own noise.

"Are you scared already, Weasley?" Malfoy asked while we looked for a place to stay.

"Not one bit. How about you? Ready to run and pee in your pants?" I replied.

"Not even close. What's up with that bag?"

"I brought some stuff, so I don't freeze to death out here. We are spending the night, aren't we?"

"Some stuff? We're not supposed to bring stuff with us. You're cheating!" he stopped walking.

"No, they only rule was no wands allowed. I brought many things, except my wand. So, I'm not cheating," I turned back at him.

"Whatever," he replied and continued to walk.

I followed him in silence, until we found a good place to stay. It wasn't so into the forest and we could find our way back to castle if it was needed. I sat leaning on a tree and Malfoy sat next to me.

"Did you bring food?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want to starve," I replied.

"Good. How much food do you have?"

"Enough for me. If you didn't bring anything for you, I'm sorry, but it's not my problem."

"And then the Malfoys are the ones with bad reputation of selfishness."  
"Malfoy, you won't convince me to give you food like this. I'd say to change your method."

"Shut up, Weasley. You're way nicer when your mouth is shut."

I took it as an advice and kept quiet for more than a while. Staying in that forest was quite boring, especially because I didn't have anything to do, except talk to Malfoy and I wasn't in the mood to argue with him about, basically, everything. Time passed slowly and every minute seemed an eternity. When the moon was fully in the sky, we heard a strange noise coming from our left. Malfoy seemed relaxed and I couldn't help but to stay alert. It was a low noise in the beginning, but in a few minutes, it began to grow louder like there was more than one creature together.

"Are you listening to that?" I asked.

"Scared already, Weasley?" Malfoy replied.

"Are you listening or not?" I asked again.

"Yes, I can hear it."

"Any thoughts of what could it be?"

"No, but it's far from us. They won't cross our way."

"I hope you're right," I muttered more to myself than to him.

Malfoy nodded and we stopped talking again. The noise continued very loud for several other minutes, but suddenly it stopped and the entire forest fell in silence. Not even the crickets dared to make any sound.

"Weasley," Malfoy whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Get up slowly. Try not to make much noise."

I was a bit frightened and I had no idea of what he was planning, but he seemed to know what he was doing, so I did what he asked and he did it as well.

"What do we do now?" I whispered getting near him.

"Do you see those bushes?" he pointed to our left. "We're going to hide there. Don't make much noise."

I nodded and slowly we walked together to the bushes. It wasn't large enough for us both, though. So we had to sit closer than I would like to admit. We didn't dare to say anything and the entire forest was in a scary silence, like every creature living there had ran away, because they knew something was coming.

"Don't you think we should go back?" I asked Malfoy.

"Shut up," he covered my mouth with his dirty hand. "As much as I'd like to let you go, I can't, because the moment you make the slightest movement, you're probably dead. And I don't want to be blamed for your death."

I rolled my eyes and shut up again. The minutes passed slower than they already were, and after what seemed an eternity, the same noise came back again, but this time, it was louder and closer to us. Soon, big shadows appeared from the trees on the opposite side of where we were. I couldn't tell what they were at first, because the bushes' leaves were blocking my vision. All I could tell was that they were big creatures. I kept as still as I could while they examined the place where we were. Too bad Malfoy wasn't as lucky as I was. One of the creatures approached us and a hand grabbed Malfoy and threw him across the ground. Then, the smell of horses and the sound of many voices made me realize that it was centaurs we were dealing with.

"What are you doing here, boy?" a deep voice asked.

"I… I…" Malfoy stuttered.

"Answer me!" the centaur screamed grabbing Malfoy's clothes and lifting him from the ground.

"Let him go!" I heard myself screaming after I had got up from the bushes.

I was in shock, I couldn't believe I had done that and everyone was staring at me, including Malfoy. It was the most stupid thing I could've said.

"Another human?" a centaur said getting closer to me.

"I said let him go," I replied gathering all my Gryffindor courage even though I knew it was dumb to confront them.

"Bring the girl here," the centaur holding Malfoy looked at me and I felt all my bravery vanishing from my body.

The centaur in front of me grabbed my clothes and pulled me to the other one. However, a third centaur appeared, but this time to help us.

"Let them go," he said.

"Firenze, stay out of this. We found them," the centaur holding Malfoy said.

"They're students. You know the rules. Let them go and I'll take them to the edge of the forest. There's someone waiting for them already," Firenze replied.

The centaurs let us go against their will and left angrily. Firenze looked at us and motioned with his head for us to follow him. Malfoy and I walked behind in silence and when we got to the edge of the forest, Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. She looked furious.

"Thank you, Firenze. I'm sorry to have bothered you at this time of the night. I'll take care of them now," she said.

Firenze nodded and I turned to him.

"Thank you, sir, for saving our lives," I said.

"Don't mention it, kid," he replied and left.

"You two! To my office, now!" McGonagall said.

Malfoy and I followed her to her office, where we heard her giving us a lecture about the school rules and regulation, a bit about our parents' irresponsibility and something about hoping we hadn't inherited their imprudence. Long story short, we got a detention for a month.

On the next day, I woke up by lunch time, so I got dressed quickly and headed to the Hall, where my friends were waiting for the news of the night before and I told them everything.

"I just don't understand how McGonagall knew we were there. I mean, someone must have told her about the bet. Any thoughts of who could it be?" I asked.

"Do you think Malfoy did it? Because he would have won, if you were caught," Alex said.

"But he wouldn't risk getting a detention on it, besides he would have busted me at Hagrid's Hut and not entered the forest with me."

"I think you deserved the detention," James said getting near us. "Honestly, I have no idea of what the hell you were thinking about when you decided to bet with Malfoy."

"James, don't be such a killjoy," Camille replied.

"Oh Merlin!" I said getting up and James turned to face me. "It was you, wasn't it? You told McGonagall! Why did you do it? I told you I would be alright."

"Oh yeah, sure. You were almost killed by a centaur last night," he replied loudly and I could feel some heads turning to us from the other tables.

"I could have handled it. You had no right to do that! Now, I've got detention for a month with that brat because of you," I yelled and got everybody's attention.

"Rose, I was trying to help," James got up too.

"I don't need your help and please, don't bother talking to me ever again," I yelled and stormed out of the Hall.

After that day, all I can say is that I became the gossip of the week and I've spent three weeks without talking to James. In the end, Camille made him apologize to me and we became friends again. My detention with Malfoy wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Most of the time we spent in silence, because we had nothing to talk about, except that the bet was canceled, because nobody won. He blamed James for telling McGonagall, but I convinced him that it was better if we just forget about it.

The rest of the semester went on smoothly. I still argued with Malfoy and Steph, but just because I didn't want to lose the habit. I still thought that Albus was getting too close to them, but I tried not to see it like he was forgetting me or something, because I knew he was still the same when he was with me. My grades turned out to be better than Malfoy's, which made him furious, except potions, of course, because Professor Wilkins hated me. Anyway, I was happy that I was finally getting a vacation, but it was sad to leave Hogwarts. Thank Merlin I was still on my first year and if this year was full of surprises, I couldn't wait to see what the other six had waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

Tom, Alice and Steph followed me through the train, while we looked for a compartment. We passed by many closed doors, and on one of them I could see Albus with his cousin talking and laughing through the glass. It was our second year at Hogwarts and I thought it would be easier to find a compartment, but it seemed that everybody was already in the train, even though there were some lost first years looking for a compartment too.

"Hey, guys," Steph called a bit ahead of us. "I found one. Come on."

We went towards her and entered the compartment, where we settled our stuff and Steph sat by my side.

"Finally, I thought we had to spend the whole way standing," Alice complained tying her black straight hair in a ponytail.

"It could be worse. Can you imagine if we had to share a compartment?" Steph asked.

"We found one and that's what matters," I rolled my eyes.

I really liked Steph and Alice, they were my friends, but they were insufferable when they started bitching about anything at all.

"Has anyone seen Albus? I saw him at station," Tom asked.

I knew Tom since we were kids, because his parents were friends with mine, but my true best friend was Al. We only knew each other for a year, but it seemed that it was an eternity. Who would've thought? A Potter and a Malfoy. My dad told me to stay away from the Potters and the Weasleys and I was willing to do that, but it was not my fault if the Sorting Hat had placed him in Slytherin and since our first meal in the school, we became good friends. Too bad he was close to his annoying cousin. Rose Weasley was the biggest problem in school to me. You can make me take a hundred potion tests, but please, don't leave me alone with her for five minutes. Since the first day, she already judged me like she knew who I was. What an idiot, my first thought was. Then, through the rest of the semester she annoyed and mocked me in any way she could with that arrogant sarcastic tone. I couldn't keep quiet, though. I was still a Malfoy and my dad had told me how he made Harry Potter and his friends' lives a living hell. I had learnt some tricks and I wasn't as innocent as I looked. Steph helped me with that task, of course, and we had loads of fun, even if it meant getting not only one detention, but many. After Christmas, Weasley and I got ourselves into the Dark Forest at night because of a stupid bet. Was I stupid enough to accept it? Hell yes and I'm not ashamed to admit it, honestly. But the worst was getting caught by the Headmistress, because the older Potter had told her we were at the forest. Stupid killjoy. Besides that, I had never declined a bet before and I won most of them, with the exception when I bet with my cousin that I could eat 20 chocolate frogs in less than three minutes. When I ran out of time, I was on my 15th frog and I lost the bet. In the end, mum figured it out and grounded me for a week, but she wouldn't be able to be coldhearted with me for seven days. And I was right, she gave in within a few hours after she had sent me to my room, because I got sick after eating all that chocolate and she had to take care of me. Also, I still had to give my cousin my keeper's gloves signed by the Chudley Cannons' keeper for losing the bet. I was nine when that happened and my father gave me a lecture and asked me if I had learnt a lesson about bets, hoping I wouldn't do it again. I hadn't, but I agreed just to make him happy. It was probably the only lie I had ever told him, because I had a good relationship with him and there was no reason for me to lie. He used to say that his relationship with his father was terrible and he wanted to be there for me, like my grandfather, Lucius, who was killed in the war, never did for him. Grandma Cissy always said to me I was lucky that my dad became a better man, even though I didn't know much about who he was before the war. All I could rip out of him was that he had made mistakes when he was younger and he wanted to make up for them.

"I saw him with his family," I answered Tom.

"Do you think he'll come to sit with us later?" Steph asked.

"I honestly don't know. Probably not. But we'll see him at dinner," I replied.

"So, what should we do to prank the Gryffindors this year?" Alice changed the subject.

"I had a few ideas over the summer," Steph smirked. "I have something special waiting for Weasley."

"What do you intend to do?" I asked.

"That, my friend, you will have to figure out yourself," she laughed.

I tried to think of many evil ways to prank Weasley and none of them seemed evil enough for Steph. I just hoped she wasn't planning on killing Weasley, because that would probably bring her some trouble. However, after that, we didn't talk about Weasley anymore, which was a good thing. We could enjoy the ride to Hogwarts and finally we got there.

Albus met us at the Slytherin table and he told us about his summer at the Burrow with all those cousins he had plus his siblings. It sounded fun, but too crowded for me. I was happy my family wasn't as big as his, even though it would be nice to have a younger brother or sister.

After the feast, we went to our common room, where Jim Slater, captain of Slytherin Quidditch team, told us that in a few weeks there would be Quidditch tryouts and we were invited to come and try a position in the team. I was definitely doing it.

The first month of classes was good. I still hadn't got a detention because of Weasley and I was anxiously waiting to see how long it would take for that to happen. Let's say I was trying to beat a personal record.

Finally, Quidditch tryouts came and they were going to be open to public. Meaning they would be held on a fine Saturday morning for anybody who would like to see and guess which team was chosen to be the first to use the pitch? Slytherin, of course, and it would begin at eight in the freaking morning. On a _Saturday._ I was just thrilled about that, but it was worth a position in the team, so it made things a bit better.

Anyway, that Saturday morning, Al and I woke up early, we had breakfast and went to the Quidditch pitch, where Slater and some other players were waiting for those who were trying a position. When everybody arrived, Jim gathered us and made a quick speech about how exactly they were going to evaluate our performances. Then, he separated us into groups of people trying the same position and created two teams out of them. We would have to play a quick match and after that we would have to do some practice exercises. Those who stood out, would be in the team. I was trying for a seeker position, Al for chaser and we were placed in the same team.

The game began and I lifted my broom to look for the snitch. The seeker of the other team was a fourth year and he was way bigger than I, but my broom was faster than his and I had confidence in my skills. I saw Al flying around with the quaffle and I saw him making a couple of goals. I tried to keep focused to find the snitch, but the damn thing was too small. I flew around the pitch and I saw Steph, Alice and Tom in the bleachers watching the tryouts. To my surprise, Weasley was there too with her blonde friend, Camille, I guess. Probably because of Albus, but I didn't think she had the right to be there. It was the Slytherin tryouts and she was a Gryffindor. What if she was watching us to tell to her team mates our strategies? Ok, now I was getting paranoid. It was only a tryout, there was no strategy being planned, so there was nothing she could pass on to her team, if she was trying to get on it.

"Malfoy! Get your head in the game!" someone yelled at me.

Right, I had to focus on the snitch, but where the hell was that stupid thing? I flew around once more and the small noise of it made me turn around to start chasing it. Soon, the other seeker appeared and we started to compete for the snitch, just like a normal Quidditch game. I had lost count of the score and I honestly didn't care, because I just wanted to get into the team. I forced my broom down and I got more speed, leaving the other seeker behind me. It took a while and a lot of effort, but in every second that passed I got closer to the snitch and I realized I was holding my breath. I took a deep breath, leaned in and I felt the cold golden ball inside my hand. I smiled and flew to the middle of the pitch showing it to everyone. Slater finished the game and my team won. We celebrated, but Slater cut us off.

"It's not over. It was a pretty good match, but now it's time for the exercises," he said.

Keepers and chasers were doing their exercises together; just a few throws at the goal. Beaters were going to hit some bludgers. The other seeker, who I found out to be called Andy, and I were going to chase the snitch for a while.

So, after an hour of exercising our skills, the tryouts were over and I was all sweaty, even though it wasn't so hot yet. We all gathered around again and Slater told us that the results were going to be released at dinner that night, then, he let us go. I walked out of the pitch with Albus and unluckily, Weasley and her friend came to us.

"Hey, Al!" she greeted him. "You were great. You're definitely getting into the team."

"Thanks, Scorp was great too, don't you think?" Al replied. He was trying to make Rose and I become friends. Too bad, because that was _not_ going to happen.

"Not bad, but there is place for improvement," she crossed her arms and looked at me.

"What do you know about Quidditch? I bet you're not even going to try a position in the team," I said angry.

"My uncle Harry was the youngest seeker of the century. My aunt Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies. My dad, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Angelina played in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they all taught me everything I know about Quidditch. So trust me, I know a _lot_ about Quidditch. Besides I _am _trying a position in the team and I'm sure I'm going to get it. You can come to watch the show. Maybe you can learn a few tricks with the Gryffindor players," she smirked.

"Rose, stop it. I'm glad you were here to support me, but if came only to argue with Scorpius, you didn't have to bother to wake up early today," Albus interrupted her.

"Ok, then. I see whose side you are on. Just remember, family will always be there for you. I hope you can come to see James and me on our tryouts. I would mean a lot if you were there to support me, Al," Weasley shrugged and left with her friend.

"How could you stand her for twelve years?" I asked Albus while we walked to the dormitories to take a shower, but he just smiled and shrugged.

Albus convinced me to go with him to watch Gryffindor tryouts. I wasn't happy with that, but if Weasley could see our tryouts, why not do some research on her team too? So, a bit after lunch, there I was with my friend watching Gryffindor tryouts. There were some Gryffindors watching it too and I could feel some angry stares at us. However, after an hour or so, I learnt a few useful things. Potter was trying a seeker position, so if I got into the team, I would have to compete with him. Weasley was trying for chaser, just like Al. If we all could make the teams, the Gryffindor against Slytherin games would definitely be interesting.

Finally, Quidditch tryouts were over and after dinner, Slater gathered all of us in the Slytherin common room to announce the results. Slater, as captain, continued as chaser. Two fifth years continued with their position as beaters. Al and a fourth year became chasers and I became the seeker as expected. I couldn't wait to play my first game, but Slater told us that we still had to practice. I didn't mind, because I had a feeling that this was going to be a great year.


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

"I want this essay for next class. Class is dismissed," Professor Wilkins said.

Finally that class was over. I mean, I really liked potions, but the voice of Wilkins just made me sleepy and he made us write an essay every single class. We would run out of topics to write before Easter if he continued doing that. I gathered my stuff and waited for Al to do the same before leaving the room. We had just passed the door when someone passed between us, causing us to trip and fall on the ground, which disturbed the way of the other students that were leaving the door.

"Hey!" I screamed to the person getting back to my feet. "Is it too much to ask for a bit of good manners?"

"Go to hell, Malfoy," a mass of red hair shouted back at me.

"You're going to pay for that, Weasley!" I replied.

"Whatever!" she answered and left running again.

"Are you ok?" Al asked by my side.

"Yes, you?" we started walking again.

"I'm fine. We've got free time before dinner. Any ideas of what to do?"

"Do you want to take the chess board outside? It's not so cold and it's still a bit sunny," I said while we walked to our common room.

"Sounds like a plan. At least we will be able to stay away from the girls. They are quite annoying today. Especially Steph and you know how she gets when she starts bitching," Al replied.

"Oh, I know too damn well. I'll never understand girls," we laughed.

Al and I got our chess board and left the castle. We sat near a tree in front of the lake, where we could see the Giant Squid playing around. There were some students killing time like us, but most of them were couples snogging so hard that I wondered if they were going to end up eating each other. It was just weird and a bit gross, especially because one of Al's cousins was there with her boyfriend and he just seemed uncomfortable with the situation. We stayed there for quite a while and Al didn't say anything about being bothered and it was getting on my nerves to watch him look back to see his cousin, Dominique, with her boyfriend, every time it was my turn to play.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked him when I ran out of patience. "We can go somewhere else to do something different if you want."

"I'm fine and you're just saying this because I'm about to win the game... Again, for the third time," he replied without looking up from the board.

"No, you're not," I said shocked.

"In fact, yes, I am. Queen to e-7. Checkmate," he smirked and crossed his arms.

"What? How? Are you cheating? Mate, this is not fair," I looked at board trying to understand how he had won.

"Come on Scorp, just admit it, you suck at chess. And you have my word I wasn't cheating, because only someone as bad as you would cheat in a game against you," he laughed.

"Ok, I know I'm not a great player, but you didn't have to humiliate me," I said.

"Are you going to cry, Malfoy?" he laughed.

"Shut up, asshole," I replied.

"Ok, I promise I won't say anything about your lack of skills for chess," Al said gathering the pieces again.

"Can I ask you something?" we started setting the pieces in the board for another game.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How can someone in their right state of mind like your cousin?" I asked. It was something I'd really like to know, because it seemed impossible for a normal human being able to get along with her.

"Which one of them?" he mocked.

"I'm talking about Weasley," I said before I could stop myself for replying something so stupid.

"I don't know if you noticed, but all of my cousins are Weasleys, genius," he laughed.

"You know who I'm talking about," I rolled my eyes.

"Is it that hard to say her name?" Al made his move on the game. From what I could see, I knew I was going to lose again.

"_Rose, _I'm talking about her," I replied.

"Oh, that cousin of mine," Al said sarcastically. "I'm used to her, so I don't have many problems. If only you both gave a chance to meet, to talk and to know each other a little more, I'm sure you would be great friends. You have loads of things in common. You don't know that, but it's true. More than you think."

"Shut up, Potter, keep playing," I said not happy with the answer Al had given me.

"You're the one who asked," he replied looking back to look for Dominique, but she wasn't there anymore, thankfully. We continued to play until the sun began to set. Al won the last two matches, of course, and I promised myself to practice more, so someday I could beat him. We got back to our common room, where we hung out with the others, until dinner time. Having your dormitory in the dungeons was cooler than it seemed. Even though it sounded dangerous, it was awesome to know that you were sleeping and hanging out with your friends under the whole castle. However, the January weather was just taking all the fun out of it. It got too cold at night and a turned on fireplace was more than welcome to us. But thankfully spring was basically on the corner and soon it would be warmer again.

At dinner, Steph sat by my right, Al by my left and Tom and Alice in front of us. During the meal we just chit chatted and laughed about stupid things.

"So, are you guys ready for tomorrow's game?" Steph asked wiping the tears in her eyes for laughing too hard.

"I guess we are. We'll crush the Gryffindors tomorrow," Al answered.

"Didn't you have to practice today? I saw you two outside playing chess," Alice filled her plate with chocolate cake.

"No, the Gryffindors used the pitch today for their practice. They're going to need every second of it, because we'll crush them, just like Al said," I bit a part of a muffin. "Our practice was yesterday. Slater wanted us to rest today, so we are on our best shapes tomorrow afternoon."

"And the team is meeting tonight after dinner," Al added.

"I thought you were going to help me, Scorp. With that muggle studies' essay, remember?" Steph whined by my side.

"I will, but not tonight. We can do it tomorrow morning, before the game," I said.

"But tomorrow is Saturday!" she replied.

"You can start doing it today and tomorrow I'll take a look."

"But you promised me, Scorp," she said loudly.

"I'm not saying I won't help you," I explained.

"But I need your help today!" she yelled getting up. I could feel the whole room looking at us.

"I can't do it today," I snapped.

"Oh Merlin, you're just not getting it, are you? Good luck with your stupid game," she stormed out of the hall.

"What's wrong with her? Is she PMSing or something?" I asked Alice.

"Merlin! Why do you boys have to be so stupid and insensitive?" she answered and ran after Steph.

"What the hell just happened?" Albus asked.

"Mate, girls are like aliens to me. I have no idea of what goes through their minds and I, honestly, don't want to know," Tom answered.

"Me neither," I agreed.

Everybody that was looking at us went back to their own lives. We finished eating and Al and I went to an empty room where the team was going to meet.

I was trying to keep calm and it was actually working. It wasn't like this game was important, you know? It just worth the Quidditch cup, no pressure to capture that freaking snitch. However, I wasn't doing the job on my own. I trusted the team and I was sure they were going to score as many points as possible. Slater went trough our tactics a hundred times and he wouldn't stop talking. His small motivational speech was almost as long as the strategies review.

"Ok, I guess this is it. Just remember to keep calm and do the best you can, even if it means giving your blood for the team," Slater said for the eleventh time, literally. Al and I counted. "Any questions?"  
"Do we really have to go to bed so early? I had other plans for tonight, if you know what I mean," Robert, a fifth year that played as a beater said.

"I don't care if you had plans! After we win, you can celebrate as much as you want in any way you want, if you know what I mean," Slater answered and we all laughed. "Anyone else?"

"What about the party? We have to throw a party when we win," Jackie asked. She was the third chaser with Al and Slater.

"It's true, we'll have to celebrate," Robert added and everybody agreed.

"We'll do it like we always did. We gather Slytherin students in the common room, serve food and drinks and we can party," Slater answered, but everybody started talking at the same time.

"But we do that every time we win. It has to be something special. Winning the cup is not like winning just another game," Robert voice said louder than everyone else's and we all agreed.

"We could use the Room of Requirement," Albus muttered by my side.

"What? The Room of Requirement? Do you think it is big enough for everybody?" I asked him while the others continued to argue.

"It's the Room of Requirement. It will change and become whatever we ask for. If we ask for a big place for a party, it will be it. Do you remember last year's Christmas party we went? Do you honestly think that my brother set all that up? Even with his wand?" Al replied.

"You're right," I told him and then I yelled. "Hey, everyone. Albus had an idea. I think it's great and it will solve our problem with the party."

Everybody stopped talking and looked at us, but mostly at Al. He started getting red, but he cleared his throat and spoke.

"On the seventh floor, there's a room that can be whatever we want it to be. It's called the Room of Requirement. After we win, we could go there and ask for a place where we can celebrate. The room itself will change and give us everything we need, so we won't have to worry about food, drinks or music," Al explained.

"Are you sure that it'll work?" Slater asked and Albus nodded. "Ok, sounds like a good plan. I think this is it for tonight. Rest and be ready for tomorrow."

"Ok team," Robert screamed on the top of the teacher's desk. "Who's going to win?"

"Slytherin!" we shouted.

"Who's going to crush the Gryffindorks tomorrow?" he yelled.

"Slytherin!" we shouted again and we all left the room.

Albus and I went to bed, but we stayed up for a while before sleeping.

The next morning, I didn't see Steph. She was probably still mad at me and I hoped she would forgive me before the game, so I could be sure she would be there cheering for us. Even though it didn't seem like it, we had a good friendship and it meant a lot to me. The morning passed quite fast and the game was getting near.

Finally, the clock rang 4 o'clock and I was in line with my broom and team mates waiting to get into the pitch. I could hear the cheering on the bleacher and it made me more nervous. Al was by my side and he looked nervous too. It wasn't out first game, but it was the most important so far.

After that, everything went too fast. At one point I was nervous to get into the pitch. The next thing I knew was that I was flying around looking for the snitch and keeping an eye on Potter. The match was tied at 170-170, but then I saw Albus stealing the quaffle from his cousin and making a goal. I forced myself to go up and I looked around. It was when I saw it. The small golden ball was across the pitch. I had no idea how I saw it, all I knew was that I got an impulse and flew after the snitch. I chased the ball as fast as I could and soon, Potter joined me. It wasn't easy, the freaking thing was fast and Potter was by my side, basically. I could feel the stares at us, following our brooms. Potter wasn't that bad of a player and I couldn't let him win. I forced my broom so hard that I thought it would break and make me fall. It was the best thing I could've done. I got a bit of advantage on Potter and I reached out my hand. I felt the cold ball in hand. Before I could understand what everybody was screaming, I heard the two most awesome words I could've heard at that point.

"Slytherin wins!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius

I held the golden snitch on my hand and smiled. The crowd went wild and everyone in the Slytherin part of the bleachers was cheering and applauding. I heard Potter cursing under his breath, but soon he flew away to his teammates. The rest of my team was already waiting for me in the middle of the pitch. I led my broom to them and held the snitch up high, so everybody could see it. The Gryffindors left the pitch without anyone even noticing it and soon there were only Slytherins there. I got off of my broom and my teammates ran to me. Slater and Robert held me in their shoulders and we celebrated. The people in the bleachers invaded the pitch and celebrated with us. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I knew my dad would be proud of me. I had helped the team to win the Quidditch Cup on my first year as a seeker. Now, the only thing that was left to do was go to the Room of Requirement to party and I couldn't wait for it, especially to talk to Steph. I hadn't seen her in the game, but I truly hoped she was there.

After we all calmed down, the crowd spread and we got back to the castle. I went to the showers and got ready for dinner.

"Mate, I can't believe we won today," Al said while we walked to the Great Hall.

"I had faith in our team," I replied.

I couldn't help but smiling at the thought of our victory over Gryffindor. The excitement hadn't left my body yet and I was ready to party like there was no tomorrow for sure.

"I had faith too, but the Gryffindors played pretty well today. They were a good opponent and I rather games that are challenging," he explained.

"You got a point there. And did you see your cousin's face when you stole the quaffle from her? It was hilarious, she never thought you would do that, especially to her," I laughed.

"Rose is my cousin by blood, but when the matter is Quidditch, my family becomes my team. She's probably mad at me right now, but it was totally worth it," Al laughed too.

"Definitely worth it. Anyway, are we still throwing the party in the Room of Requirement?" I asked.

"It's very likely. Where else would we be able to throw a party without pissing Professor McGonagall off?"

"What if we tried to talk to her? Maybe she could tell us somewhere else to use with her permission and it would be totally legal," I said.

"I highly doubt she will allow us to throw a party, Scorp."

"Yeah, me too," I shrugged.

When we walked into the Great Hall, everything was decorated in green and silver. There were Slytherin flags hanging on the wall and our table was cheering and talking louder than the others. In the middle of it were seats reserved for the players. Al and I were received with applauses coming from our house mates.

"There you are," Robert said when we sat in front of him. "Never thought you two could play that well. It was a hell of a match."

"Thanks, we deserved it. All of us worked hard for it," Al replied.

Slater was the last one to arrive at the table, but we cheered and made a lot of noise when he entered the Hall. He was our captain after all.

"Quiet everybody!" McGonagall's voice echoed. "Please sit down and be quiet."

It took a while, but we could settle a bit, even though we intended to party a lot.

"That's better," McGonagall continued. "I wanted to congratulate both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams for the great performance on this year Quidditch House Cup. I'm glad there were no accidents and it was a clean match. Please let's applause both teams for their great effort on this match."

Everybody applauded, but the Slytherins were the most excited by far and the Gryffindors barely looked up from their plates.

"As my last announcement," McGonagall said after we were silent again. "I would like to inform that the party of the winning team will be held in the Great Hall. All students are invited to come. 3rd years and up are allowed to stay until the end. The other's curfew is at eleven o' clock. The party will begin half past eight, so after the feast is finished, everybody must wait outside the Hall for decoration and settlement of the party. When is time, you will be allowed to come in again. Enough of announcements, now let's eat."

We cheered again and started putting food on our plates. The feast was delicious as usual and we were thrilled to know we would have an official party for our victory, sponsored by Professor McGonagall. I was sure there would be more Slytherin students and I doubt that any Gryffindor would show up.

"How exactly McGonagall was convinced to let us use the Hall?" Albus asked by my side.

"I heard rumors that one of the Gryffindors asked her permission to use the place," Robert answered. "She agreed, but only if they won the game. But as they didn't do their jobs right, I think she decided that if she was letting them party here, why not let us do the same?"

"You got a point there. Too bad Al and I won't be allowed to stay until the end," I replied.

"I wouldn't count on that. You two are part of this team and you won the match as much as we did. You're staying until the end to receive the trophy with us. I don't know how, but we'll find a way for you to stay," Jackie said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Sure, you caught the damn snitch, didn't you? And Albus, I saw you scoring for the team. So, why wouldn't you two stay until the end? Come on, it's going to be wicked." Robert added.

"I bet it will," I said.

Robert and Al nodded and we finished our feast. Later, everybody left the Hall, so the professors could settle the party for us.

Most of the students stayed just outside the Hall, because we only had to wait fifteen minutes. I sat in the stairs with Al and Tom made his way towards us.

"Mates, what a great match. It was epic. I wish I could rub it on Potter's face. He spent the whole week saying they had already won. I bet he's not even coming to the party. Stupid git," Tom sat down and realized he was talking about Al's brother. "Damn, I'm sorry Albus. I didn't mean to offend you, but…"

"It's ok, Tom. I know how cocky my brother can be and honestly, I would like to rub our victory in his face too," Al laughed.

"Have you seen the girls?" I asked suddenly.

"They were at the game with me and they went back to the common room to get changed for the party, if that's what you want to know," Tom answered.

"Do you think Steph is still mad at me?" I asked, but I got no answer because we were interrupted by Weasley, when she stopped in front of us.

"Hey Al," she pulled him, so he could stand up in front of her.

"Hi Rose," he replied and she hugged him.

"Congratulations. You played pretty well today," she let him go.

"Thanks, you weren't bad either," he smiled.

"I just came to say that I'm happy for you. Anyway, I have to go. See you at the party," she said.

"Ok, see you," he replied.

"Hey, Weasley," I called her with a smirk. "Where's little Jamie? Is our dear seeker not coming to the party because he broke a nail?"

"Why don't you mind your own nails, blondie? If you continue asking things about James, people might get the wrong idea," she replied and walked away.

We stayed in the stairs for a while and finally the Hall's doors opened. All the students that were waiting entered the Hall and the party began. The room was fully decorated with Slytherin colors, with flags and the music was quite loud. It was more crowded than I thought it would be, but it didn't matter. I had a hell load of fun there with my friends, but somehow I managed to lose track of them and I found myself alone looking for someone I knew. I wondered around, trying to find a familiar face. It was when I saw Steph near the drinks table. I walked towards her. She was wearing a black short dress and a bit of makeup. It was weird to see her all dressed up.

"Hey, Steph," I said and she turned to me.

"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes.

"I heard you were at the game. I'm really happy to know you were there," I said.

"I wasn't there for you," she answered harshly.

"It doesn't matter, at least you were there," I looked into her eyes and felt my cheeks blushing. "Steph, I like you… a lot."

"Now you like me? Good," she said sarcastically. "I don't like you anymore," she tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I'm sorry, ok? Steph, please, forgive me," I said and she turned to me.

What came next was a complete surprise for me. Steph put her hands around my face and pulled me into her. Her lips met mine, but she suddenly let me go.

"I forgive you, idiot," she replied and walked away without looking back.

I kept standing there without reaction for 5 whole minutes. There were so many things going through my mind, but the biggest question was: did she really just kiss me?

For the rest of the night, I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. I didn't see Steph anymore either. I figured she had gone back to her dormitory. I finally could find Albus and Tom and we could enjoy the rest of the night. As Robert had said, they convinced Professor McGonagall to let Al and stay I until the end of the party. We hung around till a bit after one in the morning, but the party went on for almost the whole night.

It was funny how fast time passed after that party. Four months passed in a blink of eye. Steph forgave me, but she never mentioned the kiss ever again. We were great friends again, even closer than we used to be and she acted like nothing had happened, so I just followed her lead and didn't say anything about the kiss either. I only told Albus and he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone. His cousin, Weasley, started to treat me colder than she already was. I guess it was still because of the game, and if it wasn't, it didn't matter because I wouldn't waste my time trying to understand Weasley or her motives.

By the last week of classes, life was so boring that it seemed that the week was going to last forever. We didn't have to take any tests and there was nothing interesting or important to learn in any class.

On the last day, I was almost finished packing my stuff, when Steph invaded my room. The rest of our house mates looked at her like she was crazy. She was the first girl to enter our room.

"Scorp, come on. You've got to see this," she pulled by the hand and dragged me through the halls.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Wrong, the question is how they'll react. I don't know yet, but I'm sure it'll be as fun as hell, you'll see," she replied laughing. "Come on, lazy bones."

She continued to pull me and she stopped suddenly in a corner. It led to the Gryffindor common room door.

"Steph, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Shut it," she put a hand on my mouth and hid behind the wall. "They might hear us. It can happen at any minute, just watch."

We took a look every minute that passed and then it happened. A bunch of girls, including Weasley, left their common room screaming and throwing a tantrum. Steph and I stayed hidden at laughed at them. Soon a bunch of students appeared in the hall to see what was going on and they were followed by some teachers, including McGonagall. The Headmistress could calm down on the girls to ask why they were screaming like that.

"It's just gross," the girl answered crying. "There were cockroaches and crickets and other insets all over our room and in our beds on top of us."

"How exactly did that happen?" McGonagall asked, but the girl just shook her head.

"I'll check that," Professor Longbottom said and walked into the room.

Steph and I continued to laugh, but we weren't the only ones. Somehow, Weasley saw us and made her way towards us.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked angrily and pointed her finger at me.

"Me? Why would I do that?" I asked trying to contain the laugh.

"You don't fool me, blondie. Do you think this is funny? I would watch my back if I were you from now on," she replied.

"Ok, now you got me scared, I'll probably never sleep ever again!" I mocked.

"We'll see who's going to be laughing in the end," she said and left.

Steph and I laughed again and left the place. We had breakfast as usual, but we didn't tell Al who put the insects on the Gryffindors room, because Weasley would probably try to pull it out of him and we didn't want Steph to get in trouble. On the train, we were still laughing at their reaction and we made plans for the summer. Steph and Tom said they would try to visit me at the Malfoy Manor, Alice was going to travel to France and Albus promised to talk to his parents to make sure it was ok for him to come too. Thank Merlin classes were over again!


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose

"Where is he?" I asked getting up from the table.

"Don't worry, Rose, he'll be just fine. Relax," Camille replied.

We were at the Great Hall on our first night at Hogwarts for our third year. My brother, Hugo, should be somewhere in the middle of the first years, but I couldn't see him. He was a bit nervous when we left King's Cross Station, but Mum didn't help much when she started crying like a baby when she saw us leaving. I tried to calm Hugo the whole way to the castle and thankfully, Lily was in the compartment with us, so she helped me keeping him relaxed. However, the sorting ceremony had already started and we were waiting for their names to be called. I was looking for Hugo to give him a support smile, but he seemed to have disappeared between all those kids.

"Rose, I know how you feel. I've been on your position two years ago and worrying about your brother is not very helpful. I was worried about Albus and look where he is now. Talking and spending his summer with Malfoy and Zabini," James said by my side. "Just sit down and wait for his name to be called."

"That was not really helpful, James," I replied sitting down still nervous. "What about Lily? Aren't you nervous for her?"

"I have more faith in Lil than in Al and after he was sorted into Slytherin, nothing else will surprise me for sure," he said.

"Potter, Lily," Professor McGonagall called and my cousin walked to the front. She looked at us and smiled confidently. She was strong-minded just like Aunt Ginny. She seemed a little innocent girl and she was really sweet, but she was tougher than you could imagine.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

James and I got up to applaud while she walked to us. I gave her a hug and she sat next to me.

"When can I go hug Al?" She whispered to me.

"I think that's not a good idea for now. Wait until the feast is finished and I'll go with you talk to him," I replied.

"What's wrong with going right now?" She asked again.

"Because we are in the middle of the ceremony, it's rude. Besides, the Slytherins are not very fond of the Gryffindors. It's better to wait, ok? Aren't you hungry?" I answered.

Lily nodded and we waited for Hugo to be called. Finally, when McGonagall said his name, my heart raced and I couldn't take my eyes of the Hat. To my relief, it screamed Gryffindor. I got up and hugged Hugo as soon as he was in my reach.

"Didn't I say that you didn't have to worry?" I asked him.

He nodded smiling and sat besides Lily and among their new friends. McGonagall made her usual speech and the feast began. Everybody was lit up as it was the first day. In the next morning I was sure that most of the students wouldn't be so excited to have classes. I was happy to be back, though the summer was good. It was going to be nice to be there with my brother and hang out with my friends. We had barely seen each other over the summer. Camille spent her vacation with some relatives in Ireland and I could only see Julie and Alex for a week. Albus, on the other hand, spent most of his time with his new friends. We could hang out a bit, but not as much as I wanted.

After the feast, Hugo went with James to the common room, while I took Lily to the opposite side so she could see her brother before going to bed. We found Al leaving the Hall with his friends, but what really caught my attention was to see Steph holding hands with Malfoy.

"Al!" Lily called and ran to him.

Albus turned just in time to open his arms and hug his little sister.

"Hey, Lils, how are you doing? Was the feast as good as I had told you?" He asked and she nodded. "Better than mum's food?"

"Yes, but grandma's is better than mum's," she replied letting her go.

"Don't let Aunt Ginny hear you saying that," I said approaching them.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor like mum and dad, did you see me?" Lily continued.

"Yes, I'm happy for you, sis. But let me introduce you," Al replied pointing to his friends. "Guys, this is my sister, Lily. Lils, these are my friends."

Lily looked at each one of them. I could see her analyzing Al's friends, one by one.

"Are you girlfriend and boyfriend?" She asked Malfoy and Steph. "Is that why you are holding hands?"

"Well, we... We... Yes, we are dating," Malfoy blushed and I was shocked by the confirmation. How the hell did that happen? Not that I cared though, it was just weird.

"It's pretty recent, actually, sweetie," Steph added quickly and faked a smile to Lily.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby. I'm not that younger than you," my cousin replied angrily.

"So, you are dating?" I couldn't control my tongue. "You deserve each other."

"Are you jealous, Weasley?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"No, it's more like pity," I replied.

"Wait, I know you," Lily pointed to Steph and to Malfoy. "You were the ones that came to the Burrow to take my brother away for more than a week."

"Yes, Lily, but they didn't take me away. I just spent a few days with them, remember?"

"Whatever you say, Al," she shrugged, but then she hugged Albus. "See you around."

I waved good bye to Albus and led Lily to Gryffindor common room. From what we talked in the way, she wasn't very happy with Al's friends and I couldn't agree more.

The first couple of months of classes were calmer than I thought. It was good to have new classes, like Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. My new schedule was quite good, even though Mr. Wilkins didn't decide to retire yet and I still had Potions with him. I had made new friends and my mum had finally owled me my permission to go to Hogsmead, another advantage of being a third year. Besides, Quidditch practice was about to begin and the first game was going to be in a few weeks.

I had just finished packing my stuff to leave Muggle Studies class, when a new friend of mine, Brad a Hufflepuff, approached me. He was my partner in Arithmancy, but as Camille did Muggle Studies with me, Brad had to find someone else to partner up.

"Hey, Rose, can I talk to you?" He smiled.

"Sure, what's up?" I put my backpack on my back.

"I know I shouldn't be embarrassed to ask you this, but we are not that close, so I'm really hoping that you will say yes," he looked down. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Wait! Was he asking me out? Why did I get so nervous? What the hell was going on?

"What exactly are you asking me?" I mumbled.

"Well, I'm not very smart, as you could already see and I know it's only the beginning of our third year, but I wanted to know if you could help me with Ancient Runes. You're very smart and I thought that maybe we could meet outside class for you to help me a bit," he shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Sure, it's fine by me. Just tell me when you have free time and we can meet at the library," I smiled, but feeling a bit disappointed.

"What about tomorrow at four?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled.

"See you tomorrow then," he smiled too and left the class.

Later that day, I met Camille and Julie outside the castle in front of the lake. They said they were planning to study, but, of course, it was just an excuse, even though they had books around them on the floor.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Julie asked.

"She was talking to Bradley. What did he want with you, Rose?" Camille answered.

"Bradley? You mean Bradley Hale?" Julie looked at me.

"Yes, he usually asks people to call him Brad," I said sitting down.

"So, you're getting intimate? First name basis, huh?" Camille laughed.

"What did you expect? He is my Arithmancy partner. Besides, he just asked me to help him with Ancient Runes. We'll meet again tomorrow at the library," I answered annoyed.

"So, it's a date," Julie stated.

"No, we're just going to study. Nothing else," I replied.

"Oh Merlin, Rose, you're blushing!" Camille said.

"No, I'm not!" I said quickly, even though I could feel my cheeks burning.

"You don't have to be ashamed, he's one of the cutest boys in our year," Julie smiled.

"Losing only for Alex, right Jules?" I mocked.

"What? Are you really going to tell me you don't think Alex is good looking?" she replied annoyed.

"Ok, he's not that bad," I admitted.

"What's wrong with you two? It's Alex who we are talking about," Camille said and we laughed.

"Oh, great! Look who decided to come outside too," I said when I saw Steph and Malfoy coming out of the castle, hand in hand.

"As long as they don't bother us, I really don't care," Julie replied.

"Can you believe they are dating?" I asked.

"Are you jealous?" Camille laughed.

"No, why would I be jealous of them?" I answered.

"Scorpius is not that bad looking. I mean he definitely looks like his father and Mr. Malfoy always had a reputation, you know?" Camille looked at them.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" I asked.

"You started it," Julie stated and Camille laughed.

We stayed there for a bit more and left before the sun went down. Malfoy or Brad weren't mentioned anymore that night thankfully. In the next afternoon, I grabbed my books, some parchment and my quill and headed to the library. Brad was already waiting for me when I got there. He was sitting in a table in the back, a bit far from the other students. He smiled when he saw me and for some reason I felt a strange thing on my stomach. I sat next to him and he greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. I knew I was blushing and I hope he hadn't noticed.

"So, what exactly do you want to know?" I asked after I could get my thoughts straight.

"Well, until now I'm getting most of the subject, so I don't have any specific questions, but what do you think about reviewing everything we learnt so far and if I have any doubts you can explain it better for me?" he answered.

"Ok then, let's get started," I smiled.

We stayed for a couple of hours studying and we agreed to meet every Thursday afternoon to study at the library. Brad was really sweet and as the weeks passed we grew closer; we even had private jokes. His smile continued to give me butterflies in the stomach, but I guess I kind of got used with it. Quidditch practice began again and we played a few games and won most of them. Slytherin was still unstoppable, but I promised James to find a way to break through them. My study sessions with Brad started, then, to take place in front of the lake, even though the cold weather of the winter was approaching.

One night, I was reading a book in front of the fireplace of my common room. It was a bit late, but thankfully it was already Friday. There were a few people there with me and most of them were talking loudly. However, I was interrupted by my brother, because he basically jumped on me.

"Rose!" he screamed and most of the people looked at us.

"You don't have to shout. I'm right next to you," I said annoyed.

He climbed off me and sat by my side. He looked at the floor and I knew something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Rosie, is it normal to miss home?" he asked with teary eyes.

"Of course it is!" I hugged him tightly. Hugo sobbed in my shoulder.

"I'm not a baby for feeling this, right?" he asked.

I let him go and wiped his tears away.

"Of course not. I feel homesick sometimes, but then I remember I'm in one of the greatest places on earth and that I'll see mum and dad at winter holidays. Besides, we have friends here, right? There are a lot of things to do and that helps to forget a bit about home," I smiled.

"Ok, I just needed a hug, really. Thanks," he hugged me again. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too," I smiled and he left.

"Is everything ok?" James sat by my side right after Hugo left.

"Sure, what's up with you? Do you want a hug too?" I laughed.

"Nope, we have more serious issues to talk about," he replied.

"Like what?"

"Like how we are going to defeat Slytherin next week on Quidditch," he said getting the book from my hand and examining it.

"Shouldn't we discuss that with the team?"

"Can't I talk about Quidditch with my cousin?"

"James, give me a break. It's Friday, I want to read my book," I complained trying to get my book back from him.

"Fine, but just for you to know I'm keeping an eye on that Bradley dude," he got up and gave me the book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that I'll kick his ass if he does anything to you," he said.

"James, I can take care of myself, but thanks for caring about me," I smiled.

"Hey, James, we are playing truth or dare, come on," Sloan appeared out of nowhere. "Do you want to join us, Rose?"

"No thanks. Have fun, you two," I replied and they left me alone to read my book.


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose

"Where is it?" I yelled throwing everything out of my trunk.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Camille entered our room. "You're messing everything up."

"I can't find my gloves. The game is about to start and I can't find them," I replied.

"Can't you play without the gloves?" Camille asked.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how cold it's outside?" I didn't stop looking and throwing things on the floor.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but haven't you thought of pointing your wand and saying accio?" she said.

"I'm not that stupid, Camille. That was the first thing I tried, but nothing happened," I answered.

"Then it's not here. Are you sure you didn't lend it to anyone?"

"Damn!" I stopped for a while to think and with a flick of my wand I cleaned my mess. "Come on, Camille. I think I know where they are and I'm late!"

"Rose, wait," she called after I left running.

I ran to our Quidditch locker room where all of my teammates were waiting for me angrily.

"Where were you?" Sloan asked, he was our beater.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my gloves," I answered.

"You forgot them here after practice yesterday. I kept them for you, Rose," Amy, a fourth year and one of our chasers with me, said.

"Thanks Amy. I owe you this one," I replied.

"No problems," she said.

"Ok, that's enough. Let's focus on the game now," Christian, the team captain and the third chaser interrupted.

I got my gloves and lined up with my team. James gave me a quick hug and the doors opened. We entered the pitch and everybody cheered for us and for the Slytherin team. The bleachers were full, every students and teachers must've been there. It was a very important match. The winner would play against Ravenclaw in the finals when we got back from winter break. There was tension in the air and both teams were eager to win. The captains shook their hands and the game began. I went after the quaffle as fast as I could. Of course it all was resumed into team work. Amy, Christian and I exchanged the quaffle using our tactics and all of us had chances to score, but the Slytherin team wasn't bad either. Albus went after me a few times and I chased him too. When we were younger, we used to play on the same team and Aunt Ginny used to say we were a great team and that was the spirit of Quidditch. We've been to a few of her games before she left the Holyhead Harpies. Mum used to go crazy when we decided to play Quidditch on the backyard of the Burrow, but only had to worry about me. Hugo never had much interest in playing Quidditch, but he liked watching the games and flying. I took him once for a ride on my broom and he loved it. I was almost grounded when mum saw us flying around, but dad saved me from mum's wrath.

The game continued for quite a while, and we were winning, but James still had to catch the snitch. Amy threw the quaffle once more to me and I scored. It was when I turned around and saw Malfoy colliding with James. They were after the snitch, but Malfoy threw himself over my cousin and I only realized what was happening when James was halfway to the ground. A second later, we heard the noise of his body hitting the floor. I was the first to get to him. I jumped out of my broom and threw it on the floor.

"James!" I yelled as I kneeled besides him. He slowly opened his eyes and screamed in pain.

"My leg! It hurts," he said.

"Hang on," I replied.

A second later, everyone was around us and Hagrid made his way through the crowd. He took James and my cousin screamed again. The nurse, Miss Harris, followed them to the hospital wing.

"Attention everyone," McGonagall's voice spoke loud. "The game has been canceled and it will be rescheduled. Everyone must go back to the castle now."

"Professor?" I called and she turned to me. "Can I go to the hospital wing? James is my cousin and I'm worried…"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, you can go, even though I believe it won't make much difference. You can take Miss and Mr. Potter with you as well," she replied.

I thanked her and as the crowd began to spread as I looked for Albus. I found him looking for Lily.

"Hey, Al!" I called and he turned to me. "We are allowed to go to the hospital wing. You should go now. I'll find Lily and we'll meet you there, ok?"

"Sure," he replied and left. I began to look for Lily and thankfully she was with Hugo, who managed to find me first. The three of us met Albus outside the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Is everything ok?" Lily hugged Albus.

"Miss Harris is healing him, but she didn't allow me in," he let go of Lily.

"Damn," I cursed. "I hope he's fine."

"He's ok, I guess. I think he broke the leg, but he'll survive. Besides, he is being treated by Miss Harris. She's a bit bossy, but she knows what's she's doing.

We sat on the floor and waited for a while. Finally, Miss Harris opened the door and we all got up to face her.

"Mr. Potter is fine now. He broke his leg and a few ribs, but I already gave him the potion and he's completely healed. However, no more Quidditch for a while, he'll need to rest. He's asleep now and I don't want to wake him up. So you'll be allowed to come in after dinner. You can go now," she said and got back to the infirmary.

"I guess we should come back by dinner…" Lily started, but then we heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey, Al," Malfoy appeared from the corner. "How is he?"

"He's fine now…" Albus started.

"How dare you show your face here and ask how he is?" I interrupted.

"I'm here to know if he's ok. I didn't mean to…" Malfoy tried to say.

"You didn't mean to? I saw you throwing your broom over him. You did it on purpose," I said angrily.

"It was an accident. We were both flying too fast. I couldn't manage the broom well and he was in the way," Malfoy defended himself.

"Liar. I saw it happen before my very own eyes. Don't you know it is just a game? You could've killed him! It's your fault James is in the hospital wing," I replied.

"You're insane, Weasley. I didn't mean to hit him!"

"I don't believe you. All you think about is winning and being the best because of your so influent last name. A Malfoy deserves the best. Isn't it? You're so proud of being a Malfoy when your family is not worth any sickle you own!" I yelled.

"You know nothing about my family. Look at your own mistakes before pointing to the other's," he yelled back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Albus screamed and we all looked at him in shock. He never raised his voice before and he never seemed so angry before. "Hugo, Lily, please, go back to your common room and after dinner we come back to see James," they both nodded and left. Albus looked at us. "You two are coming with me and I don't want to hear a single complain."

We were too shocked to argue, so we just followed him. Albus led us to an empty classroom. He closed the door once we were in it and locked the windows with his wand.

"Here's the deal," he said looking at us. He was pretty serious. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you arguing every time you see each other. You are my best friends and I'm done with staying in the middle of this. I tried to be okay with it and I tried to do it nicely, but as nothing worked, I decide to take the desperate measure. You two are staying here until you can solve your problems. I'll come back with some food by dinner time."

"Albus, you can't be serious," I said.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked and I shook my head. "Very well, see you in a few hours."

He left and shut the door. Malfoy tried to open it, but of course, Albus had locked us there.

"It's locked," he stated.

"Great observation, genius," I replied.

"Just leave me alone, Weasley, ok?"

"It's not like I want to be stuck with you here."

"Shut up. Your voice is so annoying," he sat in a chair and bend down his head.

I felt angry, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with Malfoy anymore. Besides, part of my thoughts was still worried about James. I would only calm down when I could actually see him.

Malfoy and I stayed about an hour and a half without even looking at each other. He was sitting on one side of the room and I was lying on some chairs far away from him. There were many thoughts going through my head and at some point I realized that arguing was too tiring. I got up and sat in front of Malfoy.

"Albus is right," I said.

"What?" he asked looking at me surprise that I was actually talking to him.

"I think Al is right. I'm tired of arguing with you and I think you are too. I mean, we don't even know each other and what our parents had against one another is not our problem," I said.

"You're probably right. We've been arguing for two years and a half now. This is our first civilized conversation," he said to my surprise.

"Besides, I think we should do something about this, for Albus at least. He's a great guy and friend and I don't think he deserves to handle our disagreements."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's make a truce, for Al. We don't have to be best friends or anything, but I think we can put our differences aside," I said.

"Okay, a truce it is. For Al," he replied and we shook hands.

We stayed in silence for a few more minutes, sitting in front of each other.

"I'm sorry about James. I honestly didn't mean to make him fall. But we were going too fast. I wasn't able to control my broom. It's true. I swear," he broke the silence.

"It's okay. He's fine now and that's what matters. Accidents happen, right?" I replied. "I'm sorry for saying bad things about your family and for accusing you."

"I forgive you," he answered and another moment of awkward silence continued.

"So, you and Steph Zabini, huh?" I mocked.

"What about us?"

"Nothing. It was no surprise, actually. It's just weird," I said.

"What's weird? I like her and she liked me back, so I guess it's pretty normal."

"I'm not saying it's not normal. Just… Weird," I shrugged.

"So, you and Bradley Hale, huh?" He changed the subject.

"It's different, we are not together," I said.

"But he wishes you were," he smirked.

"How do you know that?"

"It's written all over his face when he's with you. Are you really going to tell me you never noticed it?"

"No, we spent most of our times studying," I said.

"Studying? I've seen you two in front of the lake. You are there almost every day after class and I assure you that the last thing you two are doing is studying. For him the studying part is just an excuse. I bet it was his idea to study in front of the lake, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes. He usually calls me to chat after class, so we just talk," I said.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, I guess," I replied.

"Then what are you waiting for to get a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Hale is just dying to kiss you," he smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened and Albus entered.

"So, how are we doing here?" he asked as he sat besides Malfoy.

"Well, Malfoy is giving me dating advice. If you think that's good enough…" I said.

"We made a truce," Malfoy said.

"Great, I guess it worked then. It's dinner time. Let's go to the Hall to eat," Albus smiled.

"Eat? Mate, I'm still wearing my Quidditch outfit! I'm going to take a shower. See you in the hospital wing," we laughed and I got up to leave.

I took a quick shower and met my house and team mates at the Hall. During dinner, Camille wouldn't stop asking questions about James. This sudden interest in my cousin was starting to sound quite suspicious, but Camille never mentioned anything about it. After dinner, there were a lot of people in the hospital wing, including James' friends, our team mates and most of our family. He was happy to see us all there and he was staying in the infirmary for a couple of days.

The rest of the month passed quickly and the Quidditch match was rescheduled for the third week of January. Finally, winter holidays came and we could go home and enjoy a couple of weeks without classes.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose

If you walked through the dungeons on a normal day, you would rarely see students there, with the exception of a Slytherin here and there on their way to their common room. However, Professor Wilkins was late, so there were about 30 students gathered around outside his classroom. Those 30 students weren't simple students, unfortunately. We were Gryffindors way too close from Slytherins on a small space. Wilkins was out of his mind to let us stay there alone and to hope nothing would happen if he didn't show up quickly. Thankfully, he appeared before anyone was harmed and didn't bother to give us explanation; not that we were expecting any. Wilkins barely talked to the students outside class. He didn't exactly have the most cheerful expression and it scared us a bit, although there were absurd theories to explain why he acted that way. One of them was that he was a robot. When he passed by me, I wished I could say _"You're late, Mr. Wilkins. 10 points from Slytherin"_, but mum asked me not to get into trouble anymore; like she hadn't broken almost every rule in school. Anyway, we entered the classroom as Wilkins grabbed a strange hat.

"Good afternoon. Today we'll be working on Shrinking Solution. As last class was a complete mess, I decided to pair you up myself. This hat will help me to sort your partner randomly. When I call your name, please gather with your new partner fast and silently," Wilkins announced putting papers with our names inside the hat and everybody started complaining. "Silence! Just a reminder, this will be your partner until the end of the semester."

We just kept complaining and the strange hat started to move and to vomit two papers at the same time, while Wilkins said the names written. I hoped to be paired up with any of my Gryffindor friends, or Albus. As the sorting went on, it was clear that nobody was staying with someone of their own house. Finally, my name was called and I got Malfoy. It wasn't my best option, but at least it wasn't Steph. I sat in a chair besides him and he didn't seem too bothered to be my partner either.

Before Christmas, Malfoy and I called a truce and we were trying to get along, just because Albus was annoyed with the situation. As we were good friends, we decided that Albus was worth the effort, but we just talked to each other when my cousin was with us. Besides, since Malfoy said that I should make a move on Brad, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was still meeting him to "study", though we didn't do that anymore. We've been meeting every day after class to talk about, basically, everything. He had become one of my best friends. It felt good being around him, but I still wasn't sure how exactly I felt about being his girlfriend. James recovered from his injury, but Miss Harris didn't allow him to play our rescheduled match and we ended up losing to Slytherin. It was terrible, but not as bad as that potion class we were having. Thankfully, we were already in March.

Wilkins continued the class and when he finished talking, he let us do the potion on our own. By the end of the class, Malfoy and I were just waiting for Wilkins to give us an O.

"Nice necklace," Malfoy said suddenly.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied. We barely talked and it was weird he had noticed my necklace. It was golden with a rose as a pendant. "It was a Christmas gift."

"Who gave it to you? Wait," he said smirking. "Let me guess. It was Hale, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Brad sent it to me. Are you going to give me any romantic advice on that as well?" I rolled my eyes.

"He wants you, Weasley," he shrugged.

"Awesome! That was exactly what I wanted to hear," I said sarcastically.

"What do we have here?" Wilkins approached looking into the cauldron.

He took a look at the potion. It was green as it should be. We had done it perfectly and he couldn't say it was wrong. Wilkins took quite a while, but he finally gave up finding any flaws. He gave us an O and continued to walk around the class. After he left, Steph came to us. She kissed Malfoy like she wanted to eat him; it was just gross.

"Don't forget, Scorp. Tomorrow night at Three Broomsticks," she said and giggled with her arms around his neck.

"I won't. I promise," he replied and she left when she saw Wilkins coming to her table.

"What's happening tomorrow night at Three Broomsticks?" I couldn't help but asking.

"We are celebrating our 7th month anniversary," he answered.

"Seven months already?" I asked and he nodded.

Wilkins announced that we were dismissed, so Malfoy waved me goodbye and I met Camille outside.

"Where's Julie?" I asked as the three of us were going to relax by the lake on that beautiful Friday afternoon.

"She's somewhere with Alex. I think she'll join us later," Camille replied.

"So, it's just you and me. Let's go," I said and we headed to the castle exit.

On our way out, we passed by many students and everyone seemed happier just because it was Friday. However, what really stopped us was someone calling my name through the hall. Camille and I turned around to see Brad running towards us.

"Hey, Rose," he said catching his breath. "Hi Camille."

"Hi Brad. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I talk to you for five minutes?" he asked smiling.

"I'll wait for you outside. I know when I'm being left out," Camille said. "Hale! You have five minutes. I'm counting," she smiled and left.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking if you would like to grab something to eat at Three Broomsticks with me," he smiled again and I felt my heart melting.

"Well… Sure… Sounds great," I stuttered a bit.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside your common room at eight," he said.

"Tomorrow at eight it is, then," I manage to smile even though I was shaking inside.

"See you tomorrow," he said. "You better go. Camille is probably still counting our time."

I laughed and we went back to our own ways. I walked the rest of the way smiling, even though I tried to contain myself, so I wouldn't look too stupid. Camille was on our usual spot. I sat still containing my smile and laughter.

"Oh Merlin. What happened?" she asked.

"Camille," I said feeling my heart beating fast." He asked me out. We're going on a date tomorrow night."

"I knew he was up to something," she replied smiling. "What are you going to wear? I'll help you to get ready, Rose. I'll make you look irresistible."

"We're just friends and it won't be a fancy dinner," I said.

"You won't be just friends after tomorrow night," Camille laughed and Julie finally appeared.

"What are you laughing at?" Julie asked sitting with us.

I told Julie what had happened and she and Camille spent the whole afternoon discussing what I should wear. At dinner time, Camille sat besides James, something she started doing quite often since we got back from winter holidays, and she told him everything. Anyways, he listened to her carefully and it was weird to see how close they were getting. They started spending more time together and there was something else than just friendship; I could tell. James made his usual threats to Brad, but he seemed okay with the date.

On the next day, after lunch, Julie, Camille and I used our free time to what Julie called _"spa day"._ She made some beauty creams for the skin and hair. We made our nails and we had loads of fun together. Julie and Camille helped me to get ready. They chose the outfit together, but Camille did my makeup and Julie my hair. I told them I could've done it myself and they replied they didn't want me looking like I usually do. However, they did a pretty good job, I had to admit. In the end, I was wearing a blue dress with thin straps, a black leather jacket and black boots, even though Camille tried really hard to make me wear heels. Julie dried my hair so it fell on smooth waves on my shoulders and I had a bit of makeup "_just to highlight my eyes and lips_" were Camille's exact words.

When the clock announced the hour, I gave the girls a quick hug and left the common room. Brad was already waiting for me. He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"You look lovely," he said.

"You don't look bad either," I replied.

"Shall we?" he asked and I nodded.

We went to Three Broomsticks and the place wasn't as crowded as I had expected. We sat on a reserved table, near a corner. The waitress came and we just asked for butterbeers.

"I'm glad you said yes," Brad said.

"I see no reason why I wouldn't," I replied.

"Did you know your cousin talked to me this morning?"

"You mean James? What did he want?"

"He asked me to take care of you, otherwise he was going to kick my ass," he smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. James is too overprotective. I hope he wasn't rude or anything. I'll talk to him later," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. James is just doing his job as a kind of older brother. I have a younger sister and I'll probably do the same for her," he replied.

"You never mentioned a younger sister," I said.

"Her name is Laura and she's attending to Hogwarts next year. She's quite anxious about it."

"I know how that is like. Before Hugo started his first year, he wouldn't stop babbling about Hogwarts. It was very annoying."

"Laura never stops asking questions about school, but I don't mind, because we have a good relationship."

"That's great. I get along with my brother just because mum forced us to learn how to love each other and surprisingly, it worked," I said.

He laughed and we decided to order. It was when the door opened and a hysterical laughter filled the room. Everybody, including us, in the pub looked at the couple that just entered. It was Malfoy and Steph. Damn.

"Great! How did I forget they were going to be here?" I mumbled to myself.

They passed by our table, but probably didn't see us.

"You knew they were coming here?" Brad heard me.

"Yes, Malfoy told me," I admitted.

"If you feel bothered, we can go someplace else," Brad started. "Wait, did you just say that Malfoy told you he would be here with girlfriend? Since when does he tell you stuff?"

"Since we were partnered up on potions class, which was yesterday," I said.

"Are you ok with them here?" he asked.

"Yes, sure. I don't mind. Why don't we enjoy dinner?" I forced a smile and for some reason I felt like I had told a lie. Maybe I wasn't so sure if I didn't care that Malfoy was sitting a few tables away from us with his girlfriend.

Thankfully, I was able to ignore Malfoy and Steph most of the time and I had a great time with Brad. On our way back to the castle, we didn't talk much. However, when we got to the Fat Lady portrait, he stopped and I turned to him. He seemed nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a while, Rose," he said when we let go. "I like you, very much."

"I was hoping you had the guts to do that," I smiled. "I like you a lot too."

"Can I ask you something?" he took my hand and my heart raced. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The time stopped after he said that. I felt my heart beating so fast and loud, that I thought he was able to hear it. Then, the shock passed and I realized I had to give him an answer.

"Yes!" I said and I leaned to kiss him, but the portrait opened.

"I see you brought her right on time," James said coming out of the common room.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Rose. I was just about to leave," Brad answered.

"Good night, Hale," James crossed his arms.

I waved him goodbye and he left. James and I entered our common room and I turned to him.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" I asked a bit loud and a few students looked at us.

"Nothing, I was just making sure he had passed on the test," James shrugged.

"Test? Are you out of your mind?" I said angrily.

"I told you, mate," Sloan got up from his seat to try to calm us down. "You should've told her."

"Don't worry, Rose. The lad did well. He passed," James smiled.

"Well, good, because he's my boyfriend. Like it or not," I replied and left for the girls dormitory.

"She so owned it, mate," I heard Sloan mocking.

"Shut up," James replied.

I met Camille and Julie and I told them everything. We laughed and they were glad everything worked out. For the rest of the semester, I could easily manage the classes and tests and a boyfriend. I sent a letter home telling what happened and mum replied saying that I shouldn't send letters like that anymore because dad almost had a heart attack. Malfoy mocked me saying he was right all along and he admitted he had seen us on Three Broomsticks. I had a great last months of classes and in a blink of an eye, we were already going back home for summer.


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius

Spending the summer at the Burrow wasn't as bad as I thought. The worst part was receiving letters from my parents telling me everything was alright and saying bad things about each other. They were getting a divorce and dad thought it would be better if I didn't stay at the manor and watch them arguing and barely talking to each other. So, he wanted to send me to Grandma Cissy's place, but I convinced him that I could stay with Albus. Dad wasn't very happy with the idea at first, but he made quite an effort to talk to Mr. Potter and I was allowed to stay at the Burrow.

The place was simple if compared to the manor, but it was much warmer, comfier and definitely more crowded. In the summer, only the children stayed there and as Albus had many cousins, I could get to know each one of them. Albus' grandma, Mrs. Weasley, was very kind to let me stay and she treated me like I was one of her grandchildren. However, the weirdest situation was that I became friends with Rose, for real. I guess when you spend three months of summer with someone, you kind of grow closer with them. Albus was excited to see us getting along and the three of us had loads of fun together. James wasn't happy with it, but the others couldn't care less. The Weasleys and Potters were very cool with me, even though our family had a disturbed past.

After three months of fun and at the same time three months of worry because of my parents' letters, 1st of September came and I went with everybody to King's Cross Station hoping that any of my parents would show up to say goodbye. I missed them a lot and I had only seen them at the first week of summer.

"Hey Malfoy," Rose poked me. "Stop staring at nothing. It's almost time."

Although we were friends, Rose didn't lose the habit to call me Malfoy, but every time I called her Weasley, a bunch of heads would turn to me and I had to specify who I was calling, so I learnt to call her Rose.

I shook my head and walked with her and Albus to the train doors. We found a good compartment and we were waiting for the train to leave. Rose and Al waved their final goodbye and the train started to move. There were no signs of those that called themselves my responsibles.

"Are you okay?" Al asked. "You seem a bit off today."

"I'm fine," I shrugged.

"We know you're lying. We know you miss them, but it's not up to you to worry about their problems. They are working it out," Rose replied.

"I know I shouldn't worry, but I just wanted to see them before going back," I looked at her.

Rose got up, sat by my side and hugged me. It was weird, but she was my friend so I hugged her back. Suddenly, the door opened and Steph entered the compartment. Rose let me go quickly and got up again.

"There you are," Steph exclaimed with a hysterical voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm going to look for my friends and my boyfriend," Rose said right after. "See you at the castle."

Al and I waved goodbye and she left. Steph threw herself at me and I kissed her.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Scorp," she said.

"I think it is better this way. They never really loved each other," I shrugged.

Steph realized that I was upset with the whole situation and we didn't talk about it anymore. Alice and Tom joined us only at the castle. The welcome feast was great and the Headmistress' speech was boring, as usual.

The first month of classes passed and I only got one letter from my mum and two from my dad, although I sent them a letter each week. It seemed things weren't going very well, but neither of them gave me any details. My mood hadn't been the greatest and school began to sound boring. Quidditch practice was only going to start after Halloween unfortunately. As the days passed, I realized I was different. I was arguing with Steph about stupid things and her voice was irritating me like it never did before. I tried my best not to get mad, but there were some days I regretted coming out of bed. That divorce was getting on my nerves and the lack of information was driving me crazy.

On the beginning of October, the Heads announced that they were planning a Halloween Ball. It would be held at the Great Hall on the last weekend of the month. Third years and up were allowed to go and it was going to be a costume party. There would be, also, a talent show and for those who wanted to perform, they would have to sign up until the end of the week. Besides, there would be some trick or treats arcades, so it sounded like something fun was finally going to happen. I was excited with the idea of the party and I hoped that the look on Steph's face didn't mean she wanted to participate in the show.

After the announcement, Steph made very clear we were going together and thankfully she didn't want to perform. The Halloween Ball was the talk of the night and most of the first and second years were pretty upset they couldn't come. Later that night, I was with Albus alone on our dormitory, so I was away from Steph's reach for a while.

"Do you know who you're taking to the ball?" I asked Al.

"I think I'm inviting Louise, from Ravenclaw. She's my partner at Divination. She's pretty nice."

"I still don't understand why you're taking divination this year, again," I said. "Anyway, do you have any other intention with Louise, from Ravenclaw, or she's just your partner at Divination?"

"Divination is not that bad, mate," he answered.

"Are you avoiding my question?" I replied. "Come on, mate. You can tell me if you want to make out with her."

"Ok, maybe I like her a bit. But I'm not trying anything now. I think it's better to wait for the ball to see if it can help me create a good mood," Al admitted. "I just hope she doesn't want me to perform with her."

"Thank Merlin Steph didn't drag me into that," I said. "Rose is going with Bradley, right?"

"Why are you interested?"

"I'm just saying, mate," I rolled my eyes and Al laughed.

"You have a thing for her, don't you?" he asked.

"No, of course not. We are just friends, at least for now," I replied, but Al just kept laughing.

The rest of the month passed and Al and I signed up to help to set up the party. Everything was ready and we just needed to put them on the right place. So, on the last Saturday of October, my friend and I spent the afternoon at the Hall with the Heads, prefects and a few students. There weren't any girls, because they all take too long to get ready. James was there as well and after we were done, he came towards us.

"Hello brother," he said. "Malfoy. Are you excited for the party?"

"Sure," Albus replied a bit curious. James wouldn't talk to us if he didn't want something. "Why exactly are you honoring us with this talk?"

"Honoring? Please, Albus. You're my brother. Can't I talk to you just because I want to?" James replied.

"Hum," Al crossed his arms. "No. What do you want?"

"Ok, maybe you know me a little," James admitted. "I made a bet with some guys and the person who gets more money on the party wins."

"How do you intend to get money? I'm not giving you my money," Albus replied a bit mad.

"Well, that's where you and your friends can help me. We're raising the money, by selling doses of firewhiskey. The main idea is to sell it, make some money and don't get caught. So, if any of you would like to cheer up, look for me and don't buy it from anybody else, okay?" James explained.

"Good luck on that," I said and dragged Albus out of the Hall.

He was a bit upset because he used to get along with his brother and from I what I saw on the Burrow they weren't as close as they used to be. We got back to our common room and we chilled out with the others for the rest of the afternoon. We got ready and Tom and I stayed in the common room waiting for Alice and Steph. Albus went to Ravenclaw tower as Louise had accepted his invitation to the Ball. Steph insisted on matching costumes, so I was dressed as a vampire in green robes. When the girls finally met us, Steph was wearing a green dress and she looked like a beautiful vampire. I took her hand and the four of us went to the Great Hall.

The party had already started and the band of some seventh years was playing. The music wasn't bad and most of the students were already there. Steph and Alice left Tom and me to talk to some other girls and they said they would find us later to dance. Tom and I looked for Albus and we found him with Louise, Camille, her date Sloan, Rose and her boyfriend, Bradley. Rose was dressed as a gypsy. She was wearing a colorful short dress with black heels. She had a red headband, which tied her hair that fell on waves. Her lips were red and the strong black eyeliner made her blue eyes even more evident. She looked… Well, she looked absolutely stunning. Wait! What? Where the hell did that come from? She looked amazing, but she still was Rose. We talked a bit and the party was going pretty well, but for some reason, I couldn't stop eyeing Rose. By the middle of the night, the Heads called our attention to the stage where the show would be. After it, the party would get more exciting with electronic music by some muggle.

Steph found her way towards me and we stayed with Albus and Louise to watch the show. The last group to perform was Rose's. She and her friends danced a muggle song, which I didn't recognize, but it didn't matter. She looked amazing and I didn't take my eyes off of her. Steph mumbled something by my side, but I didn't listen. When they finished, the music started to play again and dance floor was filled with students. Steph dragged me there and we danced, a lot, actually. I saw James passing by with some girls. Albus started dancing with Louise next us, but we got lost in the middle of the crowd. Rose was with Brad not far from us and every time I got the chance I looked at her.

After dancing for a while and when a slow music started to play, we stopped to drink and eat something. We went to the table with food and drinks and I could feel Steph looking at me.

"Are you having a good time?" I smiled.

"Yes… You seem to be having fun as well," she replied colder than I thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting some punch.

"Do you honestly think I'm blind?" she continued.

"Hum… No?" I said trying to understand what she wanted.

"Oh Merlin, Scorpius. How can you be so dumb? I saw you staring at Weasley…"

"Which one of them?" I tried to make her laugh, but she wasn't any happier. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She's just my friend."

"But I'm your girlfriend. You should stare at me, not her!" she hissed.

"Steph, come on. It was nothing. If I wanted to be with her, I wouldn't be with you," I replied.

"Then, let me help you," she yelled. "I won't be on your way anymore," she tried to walk away.

"Hey, what do you mean with that?" I held her arm.

"It means we are done, Scorpius," she replied. "You don't have patience with me anymore, you're always trying to run away from me and now you're staring at another girl in front of me. I'm done with this. Please don't bother to talk to me ever again," she ran away.

"Steph wait," I tried to go after her but I already lost her in the middle of the crowd.

After that, my mood for a party was just dead. I got some food and went outside the castle. Steph was probably on our common room and I didn't want to argue with her again. The party was almost over and soon I'd have to go back to the dormitory, but by then, Steph would probably be in bed already. I ate a bit and stayed until Albus found me.

"Finally," I heard him approaching. "Care to tell your best bud what the hell happened?"

"How do you know something happened?" I asked.

"There's a party going on and you're just sitting here and watching the lake," he continued sitting by my side.

"Steph broke up with me," I said.

"I figured," he said. "I saw her making out with someone at some hall. I think it was Sloan."

"Thanks, I totally wanted to know that. It definitely made me feel better," I replied.

"That's why I brought this," he showed me a bottle of firewhiskey. "James was very happy with the payment."

"What about Louise?" I asked him and he opened the bottle.

"She dumped me. She said she only came with me because she wanted to make some guy jealous," he drank from the bottle and gave it to me. "The guy was dressed as a bee. A fucking bee! Can you believe that?"

I laughed and we stayed there drinking. We drank the whole bottle and somehow we managed to get to our dormitory. The result was one hell of a headache on the next morning.


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know I have not told you much about what is happening between me and your mother, but you must understand that we chose to let you out of this situation to protect you and to make sure you would not worry about a problem that is not yours._

_I hope you can forgive me for not spending this summer with you or going to say goodbye on the first of September and I will not explain why I did not do any of those things with shallow excuses, but I will not do it by a letter. When we get the chance to meet again, I promise you I will explain everything. However, I want you to forgive me mostly for what I am about to ask you now._

_There will not be a Christmas party or dinner at the Manor. This means that I am asking you to stay at Hogwarts with your friends this winter break._

_The problems are being solved and soon it will be over. I just want you to know that regardless what will happen from now on, I will always love you and that you can always count on me._

_Love,_

_Your Father._

_Dear son,_

_I wish things were different and I wish you didn't have to go through this, but it is for the best. I'm going after my happiness and I won't hold your father to me._

_I'm sure, as a great boy you are, you will understand that everybody deserves to be happy and to go after what they want. I am no exception, Scorp. You're such a sweet boy and I wish you nothing but the best. However, my place isn't by your father's side, not anymore._

_I don't regret anything and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I've raised you well; you'll be a great man when you grow up and you must know that it doesn't mean that I'm leaving you._

_I will find a place to stay and you'll be welcomed whenever you want to come, but now Hogwarts will be your home. I wish I could see this holiday, but things are still messy around here._

_Never forget that I love you and I'll never let you go._

_Love,_

_Mum_

I read the letters over and over again. They had arrived a day before the students left for the holidays. I was hoping that I could see my parents again. When I received them, I got my hopes up and I was ready to start packing, but those letters were like a cold shower waking me up for reality.

I was in my bed reading them again and I couldn't help but crying. That night I hated my parents for not telling me what exactly was going on and hoping that I wouldn't worry. In anger, I ripped the letter and slept with my eyes full of tears. I wished I could scream, but as it was 3 am I would have woken up my friends. On the next day, I missed breakfast, but by lunch I was sitting alone on the Slytherin table. Albus and Tom at least said goodbye before I went to the Hall for lunch, while Steph hadn't looked at me since Halloween, when we broke up.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Grandma Molly won't mind if you spend Christmas with us," Albus said before they left.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get back," I forced a smile heading to the Great Hall.

"Okay, if you need anything, write me," Albus added.

"Don't worry, I will," I said leaving them behind.

I sat on the Slytherin table, literally alone. There were a few students on the other tables, but they wouldn't sum 20. I started eating, but the food didn't taste so good. All I could think about were those stupid letters. Six months without seeing me and they said that I couldn't go home? Because the wanted to protect me? What kind of lame excuse was that? The Hall silent but suddenly, the noise of books falling hard on a table made everyone look up. I looked too and I saw Rose sitting in front of me. She had put, not so gingerly, three books on the table and managed to get a plate and cutlery. I was still looking at her trying to understand what she was doing.

"Did you lose something here? Or do you just want to stare at me?" she asked getting some food on her plate.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked back.

"Hum… This is food, this is a plate…" she said smiling.

"No, why are you sitting here?" I interrupted her.

"I thought we were friends," she looked at me.

"We are…" I said. "Look, I'd like to be alone. So, if you don't mind."

"I want to be alone too, that's why I didn't go home with my brother. So, I thought, that maybe, we could be alone, together."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I broke up with Brad a week ago. Still not in the mood to party with so many people at the Burrow," she answered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. I couldn't take it anymore. He was suffocating me. I'm not into let's be together forever thing. Brad is really nice, but I'm not the one for him. What about you? I thought you would be at home, since you didn't see your parents over the summer."

"They want to protect me so bad that they are willing to spend Christmas without me," I answered.

"But on the other hand you won't be alone. You will have the honor to be my company this holiday," she smiled and I realized she was trying to make me feel better.

"Not at all. The honor is definitely yours to make company to the Malfoy heir," I joked.

"But I am the daughter of two war heroes. My uncle is Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"They are heroes for only 20 years. My family name is centuries older," I replied.

"It doesn't matter," she rolled her eyes. "Do you still want to be alone?"

"You can stay," I shrugged.

"I'm glad I have your permission, Mr. Malfoy heir," she laughed.

We ate and spent the whole afternoon together. It was weird, because we had never spent so much time together, at least not in Hogwarts. However, it seemed like we used to do that every day. We had spent a lot of time together at the Burrow, but Al had always been there too. I liked the ways our conversation went and I felt like I could tell her everything, meaning I somehow trusted her. I gave her more romantic advice when we talked about her break up with Brad, but most of the time I was just kidding. Rose made me talk about my parents and she made me talk about something I never did: my feelings. It actually helped and then I knew I could consider her a true friend. She listened to me and she was actually interested on what I had to say.

After dinner, we decided to go to Hogsmead the next day to buy Christmas gifts. And we would be back for the time of the Christmas feast as it would already be Christmas' eve.

We met on the Hall for breakfast and we left right after we ate. It was cold, but at least it wasn't snowing like the day before. Hogsmead was a bit crowded as it was the last day to buy Christmas gifts. I had already bought everything I needed, but I decided to buy Rose something. We walked around and she bought most of her gifts before lunch time.

"I have one more thing to buy," she said. "The shop is down the street."

"Ok, I remembered that I have something to buy too, but it's on the other direction," I replied. "So, why don't we go on our ways and meet again for lunch at Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds good. Half an hour is time enough for you?" she asked and I nodded.

She smiled and left. I turned on the corner and headed to the jewelry. The woman in the shop showed me many rings and earrings, but the only thing that caught my attention was a silver necklace. It was beautiful and the pendant was a heart made with a ruby. It reminded me of her and I knew she was going to like it. I paid the necklace and headed to Three Broomsticks. Rose was already there waiting for me on a table next to a window. I sat with her and we had a great time. We ate and we talked again about many things.

"Can I ask you something?" she said while we were waiting for desert.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Is it true that you and Al got drunk after the Halloween Ball?"

"Well, we were upset and we know we shouldn't have done it…" I started.

"So it's true," she interrupted me.

"Yes, Steph had broken up with me and Louise had ditched Albus for some guy dressed as bee," I said.

"It was Gabe, from Hufflepuff," she replied.

"The girl chose a Hufflepuff over a Slytherin? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. How did you get the firewhiskey?" she sounded like my mother.

"James," I admitted and she frowned. "But don't tell him that I told you! How did you know about it?"

"Al looked terrible the day after, but I wasn't sure and he would never admit it to anyone."

"And you came with that question now because…"

"Because of nothing! It just popped into my head," she laughed.

We ate and headed back to the castle. Rose spent the rest of the afternoon reading at the library and I just sat by her side trying to find words to write a letter to my parents.

When it was almost time for the feast, we headed to our respective common rooms and agreed to meet again at the Hall. I took a shower and later I found myself looking at the mirror wondering if Rose would think I looked good with the clothes I had on. I shook my head and met her at the Hall. There was only one table with seats for the exact number of people in the castle and even the teachers sat with us. We had a great Christmas feast and the food was delicious as always. We stayed there with everyone, until midnight. We made a toast and ate desert. In the end, Rose and I were leaving, when we hit our heads on a invisible wall.

"What the hell?" I asked trying to find another way to leave the place, but we were stuck on a small invisible circle.

"Look up kids," Professor Wilkins passed by us with a smug smile.

We looked up and Rose cursed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Mistletoe," she said. "When a couple passes under mistletoe, they must kiss to break its magic."

"So, hum, is there any other way to get out?" I asked.

"Don't you want to kiss me, Malfoy?" she turned to me.

"No… I mean yes…" I stuttered. "Fuck, that was not what I meant."

"Shut up, Scorpius," she said, threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I was surprised at first, but then I held her by the waist and kissed her back. I don't know how long that kiss lasted, but we only let go when we needed air. Rose was as red as her hair and I had no idea of what to say.

"I guess we should go to bed, it's a little late," she said.

"Rose, wait," I said, but she just smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I stood there trying to assimilate what just happened, but things were still a bit fuzzy in my head. I went to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about the two days I had spent with Rose. When I finally got asleep, my dreams were only about me kissing Rose in different situations. On the next morning, I found a few boxes next to my bed. My parents had sent me gifts too, but I just ignored them. Albus had sent me some stuff from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and there was something wrapped in red paper. The small card on top of it said it was from Rose. I opened it and it was a book about Quidditch, collector's edition. I smiled to see that she had thought of me and I hoped she had liked the necklace.

When we met for breakfast, she was wearing it. She thanked me and said she had loved it. Our kiss was never mentioned, but I would really like to kiss her again.

The rest of the holidays went just like the first two days. We talked a lot and we went to Hogsmead once again. On New Year's Eve, we were outside the castle waiting for midnight. Just like Christmas, the teachers ate with the students and they were outside with us too. Rose was cold and I used it as an excuse to hug her. She felt warm and I was happy to hold her again.

When the clock announced midnight, the fireworks exploded on the dark sky. Rose and I watched it and it was a beautiful show. After it ended, I looked at her and held her closer. Then I did what my instinct was urging to do. I kissed her again and in that moment nothing mattered. It didn't matter that my parents were getting a divorce and that I hadn't seen them in six months. The only thing that mattered was that Rose was kissing me back and that I realized that I was in love with her.


	13. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

After the holidays, three months passed quite fast to my surprise and April was almost in the end too. Rose and were still close, but we were seeing each other not as often as we did in Christmas. Albus had been trying to make me admit that something happened between me and Rose, but she had asked me not to tell anyone about the kisses. Albus was not so naïve, meaning that he never stopped asking. It was getting really annoying, even after almost four months. I thought that he would have dropped the subject after some time. However, I wasn't sure if he was annoyed by the fact that I had kissed his cousin, or if it was about the fact that I was kissing someone, while the last girl he asked out had ditched him for a bee. Or at least a guy dressed as one.

We were at a Potions class when he noticed me staring at Rose for the hundredth time.

"Could you stop looking?" Albus whispered by my side.

"What?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"You keep saying nothing happened between you and Rose, but you're always staring at her. It's been three and a half months, mate," he said.

"Mr. Potter!" Wilkins called. "Would you like to share with the class your thoughts? I believe it is not fair that only Mr. Malfoy gets to hear it."

"No, sir. I'm sorry," Albus looked down.

"Very well," Wilkins continued the class.

"I already told you," I whispered to Al once the teacher turned around at the board. "Nothing happened. Why are you so bothered?"

"Look, you're my best mate, but if you hurt Rose, you're dead," he said.

"Hurt her? She's just my friend," I replied.

"It's just a warning. However, I like the thought of you two together. You have my support."

"Thanks, I guess," I said and Wilkins finished the class.

Al and I walked out, heading to Muggle Studies class. The hall was full and we could barely walk. Besides, we had to take care of where we stepped, as some seventh years were trying to prank the other students.

We were, actually, going to the last class of the year. After that we would only have our final tests and time to study like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Professor McGonagall showed up and put some order on the hall. It was when Rose caught up with us.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Don't you have Arithmancy now?" Al asked.

"I do. I just wanted to tell you that you two are invited to Camille's Goodbye Party," she answered.

"What? Why? Where is she going?" I asked.

"I don't have time now. Meet me outside Arithmancy classroom and I'll explain. I promise," she said and left.

Albus and I just went to our classroom without understanding what was happening and why Camille was going away.

The class was boring as usual, but Al managed to pay full attention to the teacher, while I just kept drawing random things on the parchment. After the class was over, I went to Arithmancy classroom to find Rose, while Albus stayed to talk to the teacher for some weird reason. I waited for Rose outside and she was one of the first ones to leave.

"So, what exactly did you mean with Camille's Goodbye Party?" I asked her while we were standing besides the door.

"Camille is going on an exchange program next year. She's doing her fifth year in Beauxbatons, in France and we are planning to throw a party for her."

"Cool, if you want help, just say it. I'm sure Al will help too," I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be at the Room of Requirement, so we won't have much trouble and it will be a small party. Just some close friends. I think there won't be more than 25 people."

"Small party, huh?" I smiled.  
"Shut up. It is if compared to Halloween Ball," she said.

"So, Al and I are invited?" I asked and she nodded. "But we are not close friends with Camille."

"True, but I want you there. Besides, Camille won't mind, I can assure you. The party will be after the tests of course, but I'm not sure when yet," she replied.

"Ok, then. Just tell me the date and the time. I'll drag Albus with me if needed, but we'll be there," she smiled.

"Sure, do you mind going with me to the kitchens? I'm a bit hungry and dinner won't be so soon," she asked and I nodded.

We left for the kitchens, but we barely had left that same hall when we were stopped by someone yelling at Rose.

"So, is he the reason why you left me?" we turned around to see Bradley coming towards us.

The hall wasn't full, but the few students there turned to see what was happening.

"Brad? What the hell?" Rose asked.

"I knew something was going on between you two, since you've spent the summer together. I've seen the way you look at each other," Hale yelled.

"Bradley, what are you talking about? There is nothing going on," Rose tried to keep calm.

"Nothing? I know you broke up with me because of him. At the Halloween Ball you couldn't take the eye off of each other. It was clear to everyone. I just don't understand how you could go so low," he continued and a small crowd had already formed around us.

"Hale, you're too unsettled now. Stop this stupid jealousy tantrum," I said.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm talking to her," he replied. "But you know what? Steph was right!"

"Steph?" I mumbled confused. Have they been talking?

"You're a _slut_, Rose!" Hale yelled and I lost my temper.

I pushed him to the closest wall and held him with my arm on his throat.

"Apologize! Now!" I yelled and he started to get red.

"Scorp, let him go," Rose asked.

I did what she said slowly, but when I turned around, Hale had already caught his breath, so he came from behind me and pushed me. I fell on the ground and he came on top of me raising his fist to punch me. I managed to dodge and threw a fist on his face. He punched me in the jaw, but it didn't hurt so much, although I tasted blood because of my opened lip. We rolled on the floor trying to hit each other, when Wilkins showed up. He stopped the fight and helped Hale to get up, while Rose forced me to let go of him.

"Scorpius, stop!" she pushed me away from Hale.

"What's going on here?" Wilkins asked. At that point, there were a lot more people around us, trying to see what was happening. "Merlin, Mr. Hale, it looks like you have a broken nose. Someone, take him to the Hospital Wing," a Hufflepuff girl, probably, one of Hale's friends, took him by the arm and left with him. Wilkins turned to me. "Mr. Malfoy, detention and 30 points from Slytherin."

"Detention? But he attacked me first!" I said shocked.

"Yes detention with me tonight. Be at my classroom at 9 pm," Wilkins replied. "Alright, everyone. There's nothing to see here. Move!"

"Damn it," I cursed and the crowd started to spread.

"Come on, Scorp. You're bleeding," Rose held my arm and went to an empty classroom.

"What a douche bag," I said while Rose took care of my injuries, which was actually just a cut on my lip, one in my eyebrow and a half swollen eye.

"Did you honestly have to do that?" she asked cleaning the blood.

"You've heard what he said. I wasn't going to let him offend you like that. Besides, he gave me the first punch, not me," I replied.

"I know, but still…" she reprehended me and I just rolled my eyes.

Rose finished healing my wounds and we met Albus in the library. By dinner, everybody already knew about the fight and that Bradley was at the infirmary with a broken nose. I ate silently and avoided talking. Most of the Slytherins kept asking what happened and some even congratulated me. I ignored all of them and after I ate, I went to Potions classroom for detention.

Wilkins made me label some flasks with ingredients and if I did something wrong, the labels would come out and I had to start all over again. Thankfully, I was a good student and I only missed two times.

After that, the final tests came and it was pretty stressful, but I did well as usual, but Rose beat me on most grades.

On the last weekend, Camille's party was being held on the Room of Requirement. Albus and I were welcomed by Rose at the door and she was glad we came. There weren't many people. Most of them were Gryffindors, but Albus noticed a certain Ravenclaw around the room.

"Great, Louise is here," he whispered to me.

"Why are you so bothered? It's been months since the Ball. Besides, you never had anything with her," I replied.

"I know, but can you believe she's dating the bee guy?"

"His name is Gabe and yes, I can believe it," I rolled my eyes.

James and Sloan were there too and when we passed by them, James gave us a weird look. We greeted Camille and she seemed pretty ok with our presence there. I felt dislocated and so did Albus. We knew everyone there, but we were only friends with Rose. So, most of people just sat around on the couches that were displayed in a circle in the middle of the room. Later, someone organized some people around a table to play a muggle card game named poker. Rose tried to teach me the basics, but I couldn't get that much from such complex game.

I stayed most of the time with AL, but he wasn't very happy with Louise kissing Gabe all the time.

"Seriously, if you like her, why don't you do something about it?" I said.

"Because she likes him, not me!" he replied.

"Mate, I'll help you with the girls if you want. We can find someone better than her," I tried to make it better. "She's not the only girl in the school."

"I know, but this is just too annoying. I'm going back to our common room. See you later," he walked away.

"Al, come on," I tried to say, but he didn't listen.

"Is everything ok?" Rose approached me.

"He's feeling bad because of Louise, you know? You're going to have to help me to find him a girlfriend," I answered.

"Sure," she replied, but she seemed a bit nervous. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Come here," she dragged me to a corner, where nobody could hear us.

"What is it, Rose? Are you ok?" I asked confused.

"I'm fine, just a bit embarrassed to ask you this."

"Just say it, you're making me nervous."

"Scorp, I want you to know that I really like being with you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. I just wanted you to know that I think… No, I'm sure. I'm in love with you. So, would you like to be my boyfriend?" she said very fast.

"What? Is this a joke?" I asked too shocked to know what I was saying.

"Oh, forget it. It's ok if you don't feel the same. I'm a fool," she looked down and tried to walk away.

I pushed her towards me by her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend," I answered and she smiled.

I gave her one more kiss, before we realize that everybody was looking at us. They were all smiling, except James of course. Camille and Julie got up and started to ask for everybody's money. Apparently, the two girls were the only ones who bet that Rose would have the guts to ask me out and the others had to pay them up. It was funny and the rest of the party was lighter.

The next morning was our last day at Hogwarts. I was the last one in the dormitory, because I took too long to pack. I wasn't sure about what I would find once we arrived in London again, but I tried to calm down, thinking that maybe, mum or dad would be there to pick me up. I was finally leaving when the door from the girl's dormitory opened too and I almost bumped into Steph.

"Get the fuck out of my way," she said without looking at me.

"Steph, we need to talk. You'll have to forgive me some day," I said feeling guilty.

"No, I won't forgive you. So, why don't you get that little bitch you call your girlfriend and go burn in hell?" she said calmly with a smirk.

"Don't call her that. Steph, come on, you weren't like this," I replied.

"Then you never truly knew me. And now that I think of what happened to us, I came to the conclusion that you never really loved me," she continued extremely calm.

"You know that's not true. I really did l…"she interrupted me with a slap across my face.

"Shut up. You are a liar. Don't you dare to cross my way ever again," she hissed.

She left to the common room's door and I just stood there without a response. I shook my head and left too, because it was almost time to leave. My face was still burning from her slap and I hoped that it wasn't red, so I didn't have to explain what happened.

I met Rose and Albus and we stayed in a compartment just the three of us for the whole way back to London.

When we arrived, Rose and I left the train hand in hand. Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley was the first one to spot us.

"Rose Weasley!" he yelled. "What bloody hell is that?"

Rose let go of my hand with the scream, but she took it again and we walked towards he father.

"Hi, dad," she smiled. "I guess you already know Scorpius. He's my boyfriend.

"What?" Haven't you heard what I said about the Malfoys?" Mr. Weasley continued.

"I hope you've said only good things about us, Weasley," we've heard someone coming behind us.

I turned to see my father approaching.

"Father!" I ran to him. He hugged me and smiled. "You came!"

"Of course, I already missed too much of your life. Come on, kiss your girlfriend goodbye and you can tell me how that happened on our way home," he said.

I said goodbye to Rose and Al. Rose promised she would calm down her father and that we would see each other over the summer. I walked with my father to the exit. He put a arm around my shoulder and asked how was my year. I started telling him about the summer and I was glad he was there to listen to me. It felt awesome to go back home again.


	14. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

"Where are you going with that huge bag?" Dad asked as I walked down the stairs looking at me from the couch.

"Come on, dad. You know I am going to spend the last week of summer with Scorpius at his new place," I walked towards him in the living room, leaving my bag on the floor next to the couch.

"What? I thought you were going to Harry's. Your mother told me you were staying with Albus," he got up.

"I am, Al is coming with me to Scorp's," I smiled.

"Hold on. You and two boys. Alone?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't like this."

"Dad, don't get started. Mum said you were ok with it. Come on," I complained.

"What's going on here?" Mum finally heard us arguing and entered the room.

"Mum, tell dad that there's nothing wrong with going to Scorp's place this week," I crossed my arms.

"Ron, we've talked about it. You said it was ok, remember?" she tried to help.

"I thought you said she was going to Harry's to stay with Albus. I agreed with that. I'm not allowing my 15-year-old daughter to stay with two boys at that Manor. Rose, you know what happened to your mother there 23 years ago. We've told you the story," dad answered.

"They're not living there anymore. Mr. Malfoy sold the Manor this summer and they are living in a new place! Besides, Albus is my cousin, there is nothing wrong with that! And how many times did you tell me that mum used to spend the summer at the Burrow with you and Uncle Harry?" I said angrily.

"It was another time and there were a lot of people there, not only the three of us. I doubt that Malfoy is going to watch you there. You're not going and that's it," he crossed his arms too.

"What?" I yelled.

"You heard me and you better lower you voice. I'm still your father and if I say you're not going, then you're not going," he said.

"But dad, I haven't seen Scorpius in three months! You can't do that!" I yelled again.

"Yes, I can and I already did," he said.

"Ronald! We've talked about it. Come on, it's just a week. It's no big deal," mum tried to make him change his mind.

"No, Hermione. I'm very complacent with a lot of things, but this time, I don't want her to go and she won't. There will be no discussion. Rose, take that bag to your room now," he continued.

"Merlin, dad. I just wanted to see my boyfriend!"

"You'll see him in a week at King's Cross Station," he replied.

"Mum was allowed to see you whenever she wanted when she was your girlfriend. Why can't I see my boyfriend?" I complained.

"We were older than you and we had already gone through a lot at that time," he said.

"Just because you were too stupid and didn't ask her out before," I said grabbing my bag and walking back to the stairs.

"Rose Weasley! To your room, now!" he yelled.

"I'm already half way up the stairs!" I yelled too and ran to my room.

I've spent the rest of the day without talking to dad. Mum came by dinner time to talk to me and she convinced me to forgive him. Dad had always respected her orders and it was one of the few times he stood up to her. The letters from Hogwarts came the day after and I was named a prefect. Mum and dad were proud and Hugo just kept babbling about when he would be a prefect.

After that week passed, first of September came and I couldn't contain my happiness. I had written Scorpius telling him that I couldn't go and he was very comprehensive. I was dying to see him and Albus, although I was not sure how this year would be, especially without Camille.

We went to King's Cross Station and I kept looking for Scorpius, Albus or any of my friends. However, I was already in line to get on the train when Scorpius saw me. He was with Albus and they both ran towards me. I hugged Albus and gave Scorpius a kiss.

"I missed you guys," I said as we entered the train.

"We missed you too. I can't believe your dad didn't allow you to come," Scorpius said.

"Me neither," I replied and we found an empty compartment.

"So, excited to go back, Rose?" Al asked.

"Yes, I don't know if I mentioned, but I'm a prefect," I said showing them my badge.

"So, you too, huh?" Albus asked.

"Are you a prefect too?" I asked him.

"No, but I am," Scorpius answered.

"Awesome! Do you know who else is?" I asked.

"No, I guess we are going to find out later," Scorpius answered.

We kept talking about our summer and even bought some stuff from the trolley when it passed by us. It felt good going back to Hogwarts for the fifth time, but I was kind of nervous to know what the O.W.L.s had for us. I wanted to get an O on every subject, so I wouldn't have to worry about the carrier I wanted to follow later. By the end of the way, a brunette girl showed up on our door.

"Hi, you're Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, right?" she asked smiling and we nodded. "Good, I'm Carol. The Heads are gathering all the new prefects on the first compartment. You must be there too."

"Okay, we'll be right there," I answered and she left. "Al, are you staying?"

"I'll get changed and I'll look for Tom, or Alice. I'll see you two later," he answered.

Scorpius and I left and in the first compartment we found the Heads, and the other prefects. Each house had two new prefects every year. With Scorpius in Slytherin, the girl chosen was Alice. From Hufflepuff, Gabe and Carol. From Ravenclaw, Louise and some weird fat dude called John. And from Gryffindor, there were me and Alex.

"Ok, we are all here," I said and the Heads started some announcements.

"Right, as prefects, you were given responsibilities, but the main purpose is to help the teachers and Headmaster know when any student is breaking a rule. Prefects are supposed to help new students or anyone who asks for help. There will be rounds every night, but you'll alternate the days with the prefects from the sixth year. You'll be always divided in pairs, of the same house or not. There will be, also, a meeting every month in the Heads common room for a small council. New ideas are always welcome. This is it for now. You'll receive a message telling the date of the first meeting," the Head Girl said.

"Any questions?" the Head Boy asked.

Nobody said anything so they just let us go. After we left, Scorpius and I got changed and the train finally got to Hogsmead Station. We went to the carriages looking for Al, but we couldn't find him. I was already missing Camille, but she promised to keep me updated of what was going on with her in France, although I received just two letters from her. She was happy to go to France and she was going to have a great time there. However, she only told me that she would miss James. Camille had been trying to call his attention for a while. She even went with his best friend, Sloan, to the Halloween Ball to see if he would pay attention to her, or at least be bothered with it, but James spent the whole party with some girls and as far as I knew, selling firewhiskey. Camille, then, felt really bad and left the party to cry on our dormitory and Sloan, after being ditched made out with Steph, who had just broken up with Scorpius. Anyway, my boyfriend and I went to the Hall hand in hand. I gave him a kiss and we left to each of our tables.

I sat with Julie and Alex and we happily talked about our summer. However, they started to flirt with each other and I felt a bit left out. I couldn't wait to the moment that they'd finally admit their feelings. In the end, Alex and I took all the first years to the common room as our first duty as prefects.

The two first months of classes passed pretty fast. I'd spent a lot of time with Scorpius and we became one of those fluffy couples, which bothered Albus for the few times he stayed with us. Scorpius was still trying to get him a girlfriend, but Al wasn't exactly the opened up kind of guy. Also, a weird thing happened. Steph didn't bother us at any time. Albus was still talking her and he said that she never mentioned my relationship with Scorpius.

By November, the weather started to get chilly, which I loved, but it wasn't as comfortable to stay outside in front of the lake after classes. Also, the teachers started talking about O.W.L.s, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. However, I was not the only one who was freaking out about these tests. Most of the students were being driven crazy by the teachers and we never had so much to study. I was at the library reviewing some things from Transfiguration with Scorpius when I had the idea to do a study group, for those taking the O.W.L.s.

In the next meeting of prefects, I told them what I had in mind.

"A study group?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we could split up in two groups and the students who want help or want to help, would sign up a list and we would meet once a week to study or exchange information. We can use the time to study more calmly without much pressure on us," I explained.

"I like it, but how are we splitting up the groups?" Louise asked.

"How about Gryffindors with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws?" Scorpius suggested.

"It's fine by me. Tomorrow we can ask if anyone is interested. If there's a good number, we can start. If not, we just forget about it," I said.

"Well, I think it's worth the shot," Carol said and the others agreed.

"But where are we doing this? It can't be at the library," Alice pointed out.

"We can find an empty classroom," John said.

"Ok, I guess this is it. Do we need to discuss anything else?" Scorpius asked.

Nobody replied so we ended the meeting.

On the next day, Scorpius and I had Potions class with Wilkins, as usual. We asked to announce the group study and in the end of the class he let us speak.

We explained the idea, but not all of the students were interested on. After everyone was dismissed, the only ones who signed up for the group were Scorpius, Alice, Julie, Alex, Steph, Tom, Albus and I. It was a good number, but not as much I had expected, I told Scorpius that maybe we should cancel it, but Julie begged me not to, because she somehow _knew_ she was going to fail. I didn't take that in much consideration because of the fact that Julie had always been a drama queen when the matter was her grades. She was a great student, but she didn't have much confidence in herself. We all agreed to meet after dinner the next night.

On the next day, at breakfast, James and Sloan sat by my side.

"What's up, Rosie," James asked.

"Good morning guys. How on earth did you manage to wake up in time to have breakfast and go to class without having to run?" I smiled.

"It's James fault. He set the alarm on the wrong time. Besides we needed to talk to you. We heard you are planning a study group," Sloan answered.

"Yes," I agreed.

"We want to join you," James said.

"What?" I replied.

"We thought that maybe you would want help from experienced guys. We can give you some tips for doing the tests," Sloan smirked.

"Alright, we are going to meet tonight, but please, don't ruin it, otherwise you're out," I said.

They agreed and we ate breakfast together.

Later that day, after dinner, we were all in an empty classroom we found. Everybody showed up, including James and Sloan and they actually helped. We tried to do exercises and practice spells. It was really fun, although I wasn't very happy with Steph's presence there, but she made no stupid comments and she was really helpful sometimes. In the end, everything turned out ok, thankfully. Everybody had already left to their common rooms and Scorpius and I started our round. Doing rounds wasn't very fun, but we talked and snogged a lot.

"So, what are your plans for the winter holidays?" he asked.

"I was thinking to stay again. Last year was pretty nice," I said. "Are you staying with me?"

"Definitely," he replied and kissed me passionately.


	15. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose.

A week before winter break, most of the students just didn't mind going to classes, so it was very common to see basically every classroom empty. I was still worried about my .s, but not so interested in the classes, so I dragged Scorpius to the library to study with me, or at least to make me some company. By the time I finished reviewing History of Magic, he had drawn a huge dragon on his parchment. It was very detailed and on his own words "_he had put a lot of effort on it". _Scorpius seemed like a little kid showing his drawing to me. He wanted it to be colored but we just had black ink.

"Ok, I'm done. Can't we do something else?" he asked kissing my neck.

"No, I'm here to study, not to do something else," I replied trying to make him let me go.

"Come on, Rose," he continued, but we were interrupted when Albus abruptly sat in front of us.

"You guys need to help me," he said.

"What happened? Have you been smoking? Your eyes are red," I asked.

"No, I don't smoke. I barely slept last night, which is why I look so terrible today," he answered.

"Is that why you didn't wake up for breakfast this morning?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. Anyway, we need to talk in private. Let's go to the Room of Requirement," he got up and we just looked at him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Scorpius and I got our things and followed Albus to the seventh floor. The door of the Room of Requirement opened and inside there was a small room with two couches and a table set for breakfast. Scorpius and I looked at Albus questioningly.

"What? I'm hungry. I missed breakfast, remember?" he said before we asked anything.

He grabbed some food while Scorpius and I sat on one of the couches.

"Ok, what kept you awake all night long?" I asked once Al had sat down too.

"I bet it was a girl," Scorpius mocked with a smirk.

"Yes, more specifically, it was Louise. Mate, that chick is insane," Albus replied.

"Al, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Ok, last night, before I went to the dormitory, she found me in the dungeons, saying she was making her round. I knew it was lie, because Scorpius wasn't making his round and I know that the fifth years make rounds together. Anyway, she said she needed to talk to me and I just told her to say whatever she wanted. It was a huge mistake obviously, but it doesn't matter now. She told me she had broken up with Gabe a few days ago, because she had been thinking and she got to the conclusion that she really liked me, not Gabe. So she ended things up with him to be with me. I was in shock when she said all that. So, I didn't know what to say to her and she said she was giving me some time to think about it and that later she would come to me to know my decision. The point is: what should I do?" he explained.

"Wow, what a bitch," Scorpius said.

"Albus, do you still like her?" I asked.

"I think I don't anymore," he answered.

"Then I think you should be honest with her and tell her what you really feel. She'll probably get sad, but it's better for both of you if you tell her the truth," I said.

"Why don't you go after revenge?" Scorpius asked.

"What do you mean?" Al asked back.

"Get with her. Enjoy it for a day or two. Then break it up, but don't be stupid and ask her to be your girlfriend. On the next day, make out with another girl in front of her," Scorpius explained.

"Forget about it! This is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard! After that Albus will gain a bad reputation he doesn't need," I said.

"But it'll help him to get back on Louise and with other girls in the future," Scorpius replied.

"I can't believe you're that insensitive," I said to Scorpius and turned to Albus. "I still think you should be honest with her, but if you want to follow you friend's incredible plan, that's your problem, but I'm not staying to hear it," I got up and left.

The boys stayed behind on the room and I went to the library again. I hoped that Albus didn't take Scorpius so seriously, but boys were meant to be stupid, right? Later that day, Scorpius and I were heading to the Hall for dinner, when we passed by Albus kissing breathlessly Louise.

"I can't believe you let him do that," I said.

"Come on, the girl made him suffer, let her taste her own poison," he replied and gave me a kiss. "See you after dinner?"

I nodded and I went to the Gryffindor table. Later that night, I promised Scorpius I wouldn't say anything to Albus or Louise, although I still didn't agree with the "revenge" thing. The next day was a Saturday and Scorpius convinced me to stay with him the whole day without studying. On lunch time, we made a picnic outside the castle. It was snowing, but we casted a spell around us to keep us warm. We spent the whole afternoon there, talking and snogging.

On Sunday, I was about to meet Albus and Scorpius for dinner when I heard someone crying on the girl's bathroom. I went after the noise and found Louise crying her eyes out on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Your cousin is an asshole," she sobbed.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"We were going so well for the last two days, you know. But I just found him kissing a blonde Slytherin. When I confronted him, he simply said he didn't want me anymore," she said and cried even harder.

"Look, he just did that because he wanted you to feel what he felt when you left him for Gabe," I said.

"But we were not even together when that happened," she said. "Wait, did you know about this?"

"Well… I… Yes…" I admitted.

"Get out!" she yelled getting up.

"Louise, wait, I told Al it was a bad idea. I told him to be honest with you, but he didn't listen to me," I got up too.

"You and your cousin can go to hell. Don't get near me ever again. Now get the fuck out of here," she kept yelling. "Louise, listen to me, Al was hurt too. You're not the only one who felt bad about what happened," I tried to explain.

"OUT!" she yelled and I gave up.

I went to the Hall feeling bad and I ate in silence. Alex and Julie tried to know what had happened and why I was so upset, but I just told them to forget it. I left the Hall without talking to Albus or Scorpius. I went straight to my dormitory to read my book and to try to relax a bit.

Finally, winter break came. I was staying at Hogwarts with Scorpius. Dad didn't accept the news very well, but there was nothing he could do to stop me. Mum wished I could be at home, but she didn't mind. Al was going home, with James and Lily. He wanted to chill out after all that mess with Louise.

Compared to the year before, there were a few more students. I sat again with Scorpius at the Slytherin table, even though he wasn't alone this time. Steph had stayed too, but she was sitting far away and barely paid attention to us. She seemed sad and lonely and I almost felt bad for her.

Scorpius and I made plans to go to Hogsmead the next day to do some last minute shopping. I had already bought his present and I knew he was going to like it. We'd spent the day together and I wondered if Albus was right about us being too fluffy.

On the next day, Scorpius and I left to Hogsmead after breakfast, but this time we wandered around the little town for a long time. We didn't have much to buy, so we just spent the morning walking and talking. We had lunch at Three Broomsticks, just like we did the year before, but this time it was way more romantic. When we got back to the castle, the teachers were setting the Hall the Christmas feast later that night. We went to the library, because I wanted to read my new book and Scorpius _felt like drawing._ When it was time to get ready for the feast, I had almost finished the book and Scorpius had drawn me while I was reading.

I went to the Gryffindor common room, took a shower and got changed. When I got to the Hall, the table was rounded just like the year before and the teachers were going to eat with us once more.

"You look beautiful, love," Scorp gave me a kiss after I sat beside him.

"Thanks, you look good too," I smiled.

"So, I was thinking," he whispered in my ear. "That maybe after dinner we could do something more private. Just you and me."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise. After the feast, come with me to the Slytherin common room. We can celebrate a little. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice," I smiled and the other students finally arrived.

The feast was very animated and the food was delicious. Just like every year, we stayed together until it was midnight, we toasted and we left the Hall. I was going with Scorpius to the Slytherin common room, when I thought that I should get his gift. I told him to go ahead that I'd meet him in five minutes. He agreed and I went back to my dormitory. To my surprise, I found Brad standing in front of the portrait of my common room.

"Brad? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to wish you happy Christmas," he said. "And to apologize for what I said. I know it's been a while and maybe it's too late, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"It's ok Brad. When we are mad at someone we say things we don't want to. I forgive you," I said.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked.

"No, but you can have hand shake," I smiled.

"That's good, at least you're not mad at me," he said and I got closer to him to shake his hand.

We shook hands, but when I tried to leave, I felt an invisible wall stooping my way. I looked at Brad and he just smiled.

"Look up Rose, and you might find what you're looking for," he said.

"Damn it," I cursed. It was mistletoe.

"You know the rules," Brad came to close to me. "I'm waiting for my kiss."

"Did you set this up?" I asked.

"Come on, the sooner you kiss me, the faster you'll be with your boyfriend," he said and I knew he was right.

So I put my hand around his neck and kissed him, but he didn't let me go so soon and when we were done, I heard someone dropping something on the floor. I looked where the noise came from and I saw a mass of blonde hair running away.

"Fuck!" I cursed and ran after Scorpius.

However, when I got to the dungeons, the passage to the Slytherin common room was closed. I didn't know the password, but I needed to find a way to get in there and talk to Scorpius.

"Forget it, you're never going to get in alone," someone said and I looked for the voice.

It was a woman on a portrait.

"Please, you have to help me," I begged. "I need to talk to my boyfriend. He's probably mad at me, but I need to explain what happened."

"I'm sorry, but if you don't know the password, there is no way to get in," the woman said.

"Please! I can't lose him!" I continued.

"Ok, just because you're really annoying me," the woman rolled her eyes. "The password is Hungarian Horntail."

"Thank you, Hungarian Horntail," I said and the passage opened.

However, when I entered the common room, I saw Scorpius in the black couch with Steph. He was on top of her and they were snogging hard. The tears started to roll down my face. I didn't say anything. I kept crying and ran back to my dormitory. I spent the night crying, until I fell asleep of tiredness.


	16. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose

After I saw Scorpius and Steph, I cried all night and barely slept. I spent the rest of the holidays in my room feeling bad. I didn't leave, not even to eat. However, by the first night, I was already starving, because I stayed in bed the whole day. I didn't even open the Christmas gifts I had received. I waited until everybody was in bed, so I could sneak out into the kitchens. I was sure that one of the elves would give me some food, at least for now. I entered the kitchens, but there was nobody in there. I tried to call for someone, but when nobody showed up, I started looking for some food. I was about to open a cabinet, when an elf popped up in front of me.

"Miss, please don't touch it," she yelled and I jumped surprised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said.

"Let Millie get something for you. What are you looking for? Millie is here to serve," she said.

"I'm sorry. I missed dinner and now I'm hungry. Can you get me some food, please?" I replied.

"Definitely. Why don't Miss wait in the table and Millie will get you food," she said and I sat on the table.

In a couple of minutes, she had made me a big plate with food. It was delicious, obviously, and I ate it all faster than I ever did. I didn't think I was so hungry.

"Are you ok, Miss? You seem tired," she asked with a shy smile.

"I haven't slept well last night. I'm a bit sad too," I said when I finished.

"Sad? But it's Christmas, Miss. No one should be sad at Christmas," she continued.

"I received a very bad Christmas gift this year. I'm not in the mood to celebrate," I felt my eyes getting wet. Fuck! I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Millie is very sorry. Is there anything Millie can do to help?" She asked.

"I don't think so, Millie," I said letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Miss can call Millie anytime she wants. Millie will be glad to help with anything," the elf climbed to the top of the table and dried my tears.

"Ok, thank you, Millie," I said and left again to my bedroom.

For the rest of the holidays I stayed in my room. I called Millie everyday at night to ask her for some food, so I didn't have to sneak out at night. The elf brought me food gladly and she even tried to make me laugh with some jokes. I still felt pretty bad. I loved Scorpius and everything was over. I didn't know if he tried to talk to me or anything and at that time I, honestly, didn't care. All I could think about was all the time we were together and I missed him like hell. The days passed and I watched the fireworks of New Year's Eve from my common room. When the holidays finished, Julie was the first person I talked to after I saw Scorpius with Steph. By then I had no tears to cry anymore, but I was sure I looked like a huge mess.

"Rose, what happened?" Julie asked, once she realized I was still in bed although it had already passed lunch time. "You look…"

"Terrible. I know. I feel terrible," I replied sitting up.

"Why are you still in bed?" she asked sitting in my bed.

"I broke up with Scorpius," I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Stuff happened on Christmas and I caught him snogging Steph at Slytherin common room," I said.

"Why would he do that? He had always been so sweet with you. It doesn't seem something he would do out of the blue," Julie said.

"Well, he kind of saw me kissing Brad," I admitted.

"Rose. I can't believe it!"

"I couldn't help it. We were stuck beneath mistletoe. There wasn't any other way. I think Brad set that up. I don't know. Then, Scorpius left and I saw him with Steph. I felt so bad that I came to the dormitory and barely left my bed."

"So, you haven't talked to him," Julie stated.

"No. I didn't have the guts, yet," I looked down.

"You know that tomorrow you'll have to get out of bed and go to class right? You'll have to see him everyday around the school. You can't hide here forever," Julie said.

"I know, but I don't want to see him. I'm too upset for that. And I'm sure that Steph won't lose the opportunity to make my life hell again," I replied.

"Why don't you try to talk to him now? Before classes. So, it won't be awkward for any of you," she continued.

"I don't want to. I wish I could just forget everything that happened," I said

"If you don't want to talk to him, that's ok. But as I already said, you can't hide forever and I'm sure he's going to come to talk to you," Julie answered.

"Yeah, he probably will. But what about Camille? Have you heard from her?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She sent me a letter on Christmas. I thought she had sent you one," she answered.

"I didn't see any letter from her between my Christmas presents. I even considered writing to her, but I wasn't exactly in the mood. Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yes, she seemed to be enjoying like hell and yet she didn't stop asking about me and Alex," Julie seemed a bit annoyed.

"She's not wrong, you know? It is already time to admit your feelings and get together," I replied laughing.

"Merlin, Rose. My last worry is getting a boyfriend. What is really freaking me out is the O.W.L.s. I need to start studying if I don't want to fail," she said getting up from the bed.

"You're not failing and I still think you should get with Alex," I said smiling.

It was good to have a friend around again. I was already feeling better. The other girls arrived at our dormitory and we stayed there talking. I was heading to the Hall for dinner, when James stopped me by holding my arm.

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How was the holiday at the Burrow?" I smiled.

"It was good, but we missed you," he said. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"How exactly do you want me to kill Malfoy? Painful and slow death or torture and quick death?" he asked.

"Neither. How did you know anyway?"

"Albus came by our common room to talk to you and he told me you had broken up. Then I told him I would talk to you and he should take care of Malfoy. But what exactly happened?"

"I'll give you the short version. I got stuck below mistletoe with Brad. I kissed him and Scorpius saw. Then to get back at me, Scorp snogged Steph," I explained.

"I can help if you want. My fists would love to chat with him," James said.

"No. It's my problem and I'm the one who should deal with it, ok?" I said and he hugged me.

"Ok, just never forget that I'll always be here for you," he replied and we let go.

"Thanks."

"Now, before you go to dinner, there is something else I need to talk to you about," he said and handed me a letter.

"It's from Camille. Did she write you?" I asked getting the letter from the opened envelope.

"No, the letter is addressed to you. It arrived at the Burrow on Christmas and I was in charge to give it to you," he said.

"But it was already opened. Did you read it?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't get any letters from Camille. I don't know what is going on or why she is ignoring me. So I was just curious to know about her. If she's alright, if she misses us," he said a bit embarrassed.

"She has been sending me a bunch of letters and in every single one of them she asked about you. I bet she mentioned your name at least three times on this one," I said and he started to get red. "Oh Merlin, James. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What? Where the hell did that come from? I just wanted to know how she was. I mean, we were friends and she hadn't sent me any news," he said defensively.

"You're blushing! You definitely have a huge crush on her," I laughed. "But don't worry; the odds are in your favor. She likes you too. You were just too dumb to realize she was trying to call your attention," I said.

"I don't think so. I know I shouldn't have read the letter, but she mention a guy named Ian. She seems pretty interested on him. I probably blew any chances I had with her," he said. "That's it, Rose. If you need me, just call ok? I'll see you later."

"James, wait," I tried to stop him, but he had already left to only Merlin knows.

I went to the Hall and sat with Julie and Alex. Thankfully, they avoided talking about Scorpius, so dinner was quite smooth. I hadn't had the courage to look at the Slytherin table. I knew I'd have to talk to him someday to put an end to this situation. I just didn't know how exactly I was going to approach him. It felt awkward, although we had spent so much time together.

On the next day, classes begin and I was sure I could talk to Scorp after Potions, but Steph was all over him and she didn't let him go at any minute. I wasn't going to humiliate myself in front of her. Thanks to Steph it took almost a week for me to get a chance to talk with Scorpius. I wasn't exactly going to talk to him. Not anymore, like I had planned in the first place. I was just going to notify him we were done, but by then he probably already knew that. I tried to convince Al to help me to get Steph away from Malfoy, but he didn't want to get involved as he was friend with both of us. So, I had to confront Malfoy in front of Steph, which was even harder. We were all leaving Transfiguration class when I stopped them at the Hall.

"What do you want Weasley?" Steph asked angrily.

"I'm not talking to you. It's Malfoy who needs to hear me," I crossed my arms.

"I don't think so," Steph replied.

"I'm still not talking to you," I said.

"And I'm still not letting you talk to him. Scorpius does not want to hear what you've got to say," she answered.

"Steph, stop. Come on, let's go," Scorpius held Steph's arm trying to make her leave with him.

"Don't, Scorp. I'm not letting the little bitch here hurt you again," Steph replied.

"Fine. Then, do me a little favor and tell him that this little bitch is done with him," I said.

"Too late, darling. Everybody already knows that. But don't worry, I'm sure he got the message. You can now go on with your pathetic life and forget you were even together one day," she replied and left with Scorpius.

I wanted to kill her that moment, but thankfully, James was there with Sloan and both of them left with me to make me calm down a bit.

The rest of the year was even worse. Steph didn't let go of Scorpius at any moment and he ignored me all the time. We didn't even speak to each other after that. However, I had to study for my O. , so I put all my energy on my study. I barely saw Julie and Alex, but somehow, James managed to be there for me. Al didn't get involved, but he wasn't the same either. Plus he managed to get a girlfriend, some Slytherin chick from the fourth year. As I didn't talk to him, all I knew was that her name was Brenda. Thankfully, Camille was already coming back. It would be good to have her again by my side, although I didn't know if things with James would work out. That Ian guy, whom she mentioned in the letter, was a French dude she met at Beauxbatons and he was planning to come next year in an exchange program just like her. He was staying in Hogwarts and she told me she couldn't wait to introduce him to me. The O. came and there were exhausting as hell, but I got through it. Thank Merlin, the year ended and I couldn't wait to summer vacation.


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

"Did you get everything, sweetie?" mum asked me for the tenth time while we walked through King's Cross Station.

"Yes, mum," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything at your father's?" she continued the questionnaire.

"Yes, mum," I replied looking for someone I knew at the station to get out of her grip. However, mum kept talking about something that I didn't pay enough attention to know what it was.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she yelled suddenly. "Are you even listening to me?" She crossed her arms and stood in front of me.

"Yes, mum," I said and I spotted a few redheaded people. It was the Weasleys and the Potters. Great! That was all I needed. A crowd to my mum's little performance.

"I did not teach you to lie. What are you looking at?" she turned to see Albus with his family. "Weasleys again? I told you to stay away from that family, didn't I? But you're stubborn just like your father. Where did that take you? To a broken heart, wasn't it? Stay away from that girl and her family."

"Mum, please, don't get started, ok? You know Albus is her cousin and he is my best friend. Besides I'm not five anymore. I am perfectly able to choose who I am going to hang out with," I replied.

"Oh dear," she hugged me tight. "You grew so fast that I still see you as my little boy. I'm sorry if I was rude, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I saw how sad you were this summer because of that girl."

"Mum, let me go. You're ruining my hair," I said. "I'm already sixteen and I'm not a kid."

"Scorpius, stop with the speech. I know you're a teenager, but I'm still your mother. Some respect would be nice," she let me go.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Can I go now? The train is about to leave," I saw Albus waving at me.

"Ok, have a good time and write me if you need anything," she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I saw Albus laughing already.

"Bye mum," I rolled me eyes and walked towards Al, who was waiting for me, so we could get into the train together. Rose, her brother, James and Lily had already entered the train. They weren't very happy with me, but I wasn't happy with them either. I still hadn't talked to Rose after the night I saw her kissing Brad. I should've stayed and confronted them, but instead I ran and snogged Steph. Rose saw it and she spent the rest of the holidays at her room. After I kissed her, Steph slapped me again. Then she asked me what was going on and we spent the rest of the night talking. She even convinced me that it was not a good idea to go after Rose the day after and I was so upset that I agreed. The days passed and I didn't get the chance to talk to Rose. I knew that what I had done wasn't right, but she had some answers to give me though. When Rose finally decided to come around, Steph pushed her away. At that time, I thought she did the right thing, but after months went through, I realized that I should've talked to her.

Albus and I found Steph, Tom and Alice on a compartment and we joined them to the rest of the way. I missed Hogwarts. Although it was school, it was still better that trying to decide if I wanted to stay with my dad or travel with mum. We got to Hogwarts, but I only saw Rose at the Hall for the feast. She was sitting between Camille and some strange dude I had never seen before.

"That's Ian. He came from France with Camille. He's here on the exchange program," Albus explained once he noticed that I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Really? Did Rose already know him? They seem pretty intimate. She can't stop laughing and whispering," I replied.

"He and Camille spent the last week of summer at Burrow with us. And yes, they got pretty close. Too fast actually," he replied.

"Who cares?" Steph cut off our conversation. "I thought you were over her, Scorp."

"I am. I mean, I just wanted to know," I said.

"Yeah, right," Albus laughed.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two Hogwarts headmasters and one of them was the least sarcastic man I've ever known," Steph mocked and I laughed.

"You sounded exactly like Mr. Potter," I said still laughing.

"Ha ha, not funny," Albus started to get red.

We had a very pleasant feast and later we went to our common room. Classes were about to start again, but I was happy to be with my friends and to laugh with them again, as I hadn't seen any of them over the summer. The first three weeks passed in a blink of an eye. However, when the first Saturday we could go to Hogsmead came, I had already decided that I needed to talk to Rose. It was definitely too late for trying to win her back, but I still thought that somehow we needed to finish our business for good. The hardest part was to get that Ian dude away from her. He was like her shadow, wherever she went, he was there. Thankfully, destiny decided to cooperate with me and Rose forgot something in her dormitory, so she agreed to meet Camille and Ian later. They left the castle and she went back to her common room. I followed her and stopped her before she could reach her destination.

"Rose, wait," I said and ran to catch up with her, but she kept walking. "Come on Rose, stop."

"Leave me alone!" she yelled without looking at me.

"Please, we need to talk," I ran faster and stopped in front of her.

"I have nothing to talk to you," she hissed and tried to walk away.

"It will only take a minute. Please, hear me out," I held her by the shoulders.

"What do you want? I don't have much time," she looked at me furiously.

"About last Christmas…" I started.

"You little friend made pretty clear a few months ago that you don't want to talk about it. So I don't see the point of this conversation," she interrupted me.

"Look, I know things shouldn't have ended up the way they did. I know that I acted on impulse, but you have to see under my perspective," I said.

"Under your perspective? Is this a joke? Of all the things you could've done that night, you decided to do the worst. Instead of staying and asking what was going on, you ran away like a coward and kissed Steph in revenge," she started to scream.

"I may be a coward, but you were the one who kissed Brad on the first place. If you hadn't cheated on me, none of that would have happened," I yelled.

"I never cheated on you, idiot," she yelled back.

"Really? So I just imagined that you kissed Brad. It was an illusion, sure," I said sarcastically.

"No, but if you really trusted me, you would've noticed the mistletoe above us. I was trying to… Never mind. I don't owe you any explanation," she said.

"Actually, you do. Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that? You're just making up excuses, Rose. You're trying to take off the guilty of you. I made a mistake, but I wasn't the only one," I replied.

"Believe what you want, that's the truth. I don't care anymore, Malfoy. You're still the same selfish jerk I've met on first year. I'm done with this matter and I'm not in the mood to discuss whose fault it was. So if you please excuse me, I need to go," she tried to walk away.

"Whatever you say, but before you go there's just one more thing I would like to say. You can judge me the way you want. I know who I am and I respect my own values. You call me a coward, but you're the one running away from this conversation. You call me selfish, but you were the one who stayed in your dormitory feeling self-pity and blaming me for ruining our relationship," I said.

"Who's judging who here, Malfoy? You know nothing about me and the values you say you have are just excuses for prejudice. I bet your father taught you that just like your grandfather taught him," she said and I lost my temper. I grabbed her arms and pushed her to a wall.

"You can say whatever you want about me. I don't care. But never, I mean, never say anything about my father. You think you know his story from what your parents told you, but that's not the truth, so don't talk shit about something you know nothing about," I hissed and let her go. "By the way, this conversation is done. Just pretend I don't exist and I'll do the same. Just don't cross my way again. I'm done with you."

She didn't answer, but I saw tears threatening to roll down her face. I left her alone in the corridor. I walked to my common room furiously. How dared she? She didn't have the right to put my father in the middle of this. The matter was between me and her and yet she found a way to ruin it all over again. I felt so stupid for thinking that maybe things would work out and I was so mad that I would've probably killed someone if I had had the chance to. I walked into my common room and found Albus and Steph there talking.

"Scorp, are you ok?" Steph asked when I entered the room furiously.

"No," I answered.

"What happened, mate?" Albus asked.

"I'm done, you know. I tried to make things right, but she just can't hear me. Actually, I doubt she listens to anyone at all. All she thinks about is herself and her feelings. She talks like she is an authority, like she's better than anyone. I'm tired of that. Thank Merlin it's all over," I said sitting on the couch.

"You're talking about Rose," Albus stated.

"Who's Rose? I don't know anyone with that name," I replied.

"I told you she wasn't as good as she seemed," Steph said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Scorp. But you'll see, you'll find someone better. Remember, a Malfoy always gets the best. Weasley is the worst right now. One day, she'll see how special you are and she will regret it. I'll make sure she does, don't worry. I already have a few ideas," Steph replied.

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood of revenge right now," I said.

"Look mate, you'll find somebody else. But look on the bright side, I broke up with Brenda a few days ago. Now we are both open for business. The girls are definitely coming around. I mean, a Malfoy and a Potter all by themselves? Trust me, I already got someone coming after me," Albus said so naturally that Steph and I looked at him confused.

"Ok, Mr. Potter, where the hell did that come from?" Steph asked.

"I'm just trying to help, ok?" Albus answered.

"Who is after you by the way?" I asked.

"Let's say she is an old customer," Albus replied blushing already.

"Are you talking about a certain crazy Ravenclaw called Louise by any chance?" Steph laughed.

"No, not at all," Al lied.

"What does she want this time? You broke up ages ago," I said.

"She's been stalking me. It's very creepy and awkward. I don't know if she wants to kill me or kiss me," he confessed.

"You're so screwed," I said.

"Don't even tell me about it," he rolled his eyes and we laughed.

It was good to be with my friends, especially because Steph came around again. Although it didn't seem like it, I missed her company and Al was always there for me. Soon, my anger towards Rose passed and I could enjoy the rest of the weekend.

A/N: Surprise everyone! As today is my birthday I decided to give you guys a gift too. This week there will be two chapters for you to read. One today and one on Friday. Hope you enjoy :)


	18. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

By the time December came, I received a letter from my father saying that he wanted me to go home. For some reason, Grandma Cissy convinced him to throw a party on New Year's Eve. It was a tradition at the Malfoy Manor before Voldemort returned. My dad had already told me about the huge parties that my grandparents used to throw there. All wizards from the high society were invited and it was considered a big honor to be invited to such celebration. Knowing Grandma Cissy as I did, I could imagine how big and elegant the parties were. However, we weren't living in the Manor anymore. My dad's new place was a tiny bit smaller, but it was still very Malfoy-ish. I missed the Manor, but I liked the new house. My dad also said that I could invite my friends. Steph was already on the list as the Zabinis had always been friends of the family. Albus was going to talk to his parents, so were Tom and Alice.

Albus was still being stalked by Louise and he had been trying to avoid her. It was funny, but I felt a little bad for him. It was clear to see how upset he was by the way he sat on the table for breakfast, a couple of weeks before we left for winter holidays.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, I hate being stalked," he answered furiously.

"Why don't just tell her to leave you alone? If you keep running, she'll never go away," I replied.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I should yell at her for following me or if I should just hook up with her again," he answered.

"Neither, you should just tell her that she is freaking you out. You know, you should talk like normal people do," I said and I saw Rose entering the Hall hand in hand with Ian.

"I don't know, maybe you're right," he replied. "Look, I just woke up, it's too early in the morning to make such a decision. I'll think about it later."  
"So, what exactly is going on between them?" I asked pointing at Rose and Ian with my head.

"Apparently, they've been dating for almost a week now. Rose told me a few days ago that Ian asked her out," Al answered.

"Why haven't you told me?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I had other things to worry about like the crazy chick that has been stalking me for the past weeks!" Al replied.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I said eating the rest of the food on my plate. "Come on, I don't want to be late for potions."

"Sure, let's go," Al replied finishing his pumpkin juice and getting up with me.

We walked to the dungeons, where we met Steph, Tom and Alice. Professor Wilkins showed up just in time and we entered the classroom. I sat beside Steph and Rose decided to sit with Ian in front of us. They were extremely annoying by giggling and whispering. I was about to throw something at them, but Wilkins was faster than me. He threw a ball of paper at them and took 20 points from Gryffindor. The class went on like that and when Steph saw that I was getting upset, she started drawing something. After she finished, she casted a spell so the drawing moved. Steph had drawn herself throwing something on the floor, so Rose would trip, fall and hit her head. It was funny and we spent the rest of the class adding new details to scene. We were trying not to laugh, but it was just really hilarious. Albus was sitting next to me and he couldn't stop looking at us to see what we were laughing at. When he finally looked at us for the hundredth time, I reached out and handed him the paper. Steph was still trying not to burst out of laugh, but she wasn't doing a good job. Rose heard her giggling and she suddenly turned around and grabbed the paper from Al's hand.

"Hey!" I complained while she glanced at the drawing.

"What the fuck is this?" she yelled looking at me.

"Miss Weasley! Watch your language in my class!" Wilkins turned to look at us. "50 points from Gryffindor for the bad language and for yelling in the middle of my lecture."

"Weasley, give it back," Steph tried to get the paper back.

"No, I'm actually taking this to Professor McGonagall. Maybe she could do us a favor and expel both of you from school," Rose replied.

"She would never expel two students for drawing. You're just out of your mind, Weasley," Steph said getting up.

"Rose, stop. There is no need for the drama," Al tried to calm us down.

"Albus, I can't believe you're on their side!" Rose exclaimed.

"Al, stay out of this. This is not your fight," I said and turned to face Rose.

"Now you're the good guy, Malfoy," Weasley used her sarcastic tone. "That's a nice joke. I thought that we had agreed to forget the other one exists."

"Right and you've been doing a great fucking job, haven't you?" I snapped looking at Ian.

"My life is none of your business. I don't owe you anything and yes, Ian is my boyfriend, so get over it," she yelled.

"That's enough. Miss Weasley, you've got a month of detention and so did you Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Zabini. 50 points will be taken from each one of you. Now leave my class right now!" Wilkins yelled.

Rose grabbed her stuff and ran away.

"I'll go after her. I think we took it too far this time," Al said and left after her.

I nodded and Steph left with me. I was feeling bad. I didn't think things would turn out so bad and I felt guilty as hell.

"Are you ok, Scorp?" Steph asked as we walked to our common room.

"No. We shouldn't have drawn that. Albus is right, we took it too far. This stupid fight we have with Rose since first year is just pathetic. I think we should just take a break, you know. Besides, I don't want to get into detention anymore," I said.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to get detention over a drawing or something even more stupid," she replied.

"I think we should apologize," I stated.

"If you're saying so," she replied and we didn't talk anymore.

After that Steph, Albus, Rose and I did two weeks of detention. As we were going home for the holidays we would finish our time in January. We were split in doubles, so we didn't argue anymore. I stayed with Steph and Albus found a way to get Rose's forgiveness, so they were talking like they always had. I tried to talk to Rose to apologize, but she just ignored me and Albus advised me not to push her. Finally, the holidays came and the weirdest thing was that Grandma Cissy was the one who picked me up at King's Cross Station. It had been a while since I last saw her, but she still looked the same, even though I felt like she was a little bit smaller as I had grown up quite a lot.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?" I walked towards her, leaving Al and Steph behind.

"What do you think? I'm here to take you home. Your father couldn't come today," she answered and gave me a hug. "Boy, you grew so fast. You're as tall as your father."

"It's nice to see you too, grandma," I said letting her go.

"I'm glad to see you. Your father never takes you to visit me. I had to take some action to change that," she replied. "Come on, grab your things and let's go. We have plenty of things to do."

"We?" I asked her as we walked out from the station.

"Oh yes, dear. We have a party to throw. It's not smart to believe that it'll settle itself, even with magic," she replied and apparated with me at home.

I put my trunk in my room and met grandma again in the kitchen. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment and muttering as she wrote.

"Grandma? What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm doing a list of what we have to buy. We are about to leave to Diagon Alley. I need someone to help me," she answered without looking at me.

"What's the rush? There is time until the party, you know that, right?" I sat beside her.

"Who's talking about the party? I'm listing the things we need for Christmas. I know that it'll be just you, your father and I, but if you take a look around, you will see how empty this kitchen is. Your father hasn't been eating well again. He's been probably living under the sandwich diet. He has money to get a house elf to help him with the house. I just can't understand what goes through his mind," she said.

"I guess you shouldn't even try, grandma. So, what exactly do we need?" I asked.

"The list is ready. I think it's time for us to go," she replied and we apparated at Diagon Alley.

We spent the rest of the morning shopping around the alley and then had lunch. We used a part of the afternoon to finish our list and we went back home. I helped Grandma Cissy to set the house for Christmas, because apparently, my father had been too busy to even put up a Christmas tree. It was good to spend time with my Grandma. She was a very interesting woman and she always told me stories about my dad that I didn't know and he was too embarrassed to tell me. When my father arrived home, he was surprised to see the house cleaned and with Christmas decoration.

Days passed and Christmas came and left very fast. We had a small feast for only us, but the turkey Grandma cooked was delicious. I got a new broom from my dad and he told me that I should try for the captain position on the team. The next week, I spent helping Grandma Cissy on the last few details of the New Year's Eve party. Apparently, there were a lot of people invited. Even my mother was coming. Anyway, my grandma kept me so busy that I didn't see time passing and by the time I realized what was going, I was already at the door welcoming Albus. Steph arrived with her parents a little after and in a few hours, the house was filled with people.

It was a very pleasant night and it didn't snow, which was pretty good for the fireworks show. Grandma Cissy made sure that the fireworks were amazing and she was very proud of her party.

After that weekend, I had to go back to school. I still had detention to do and finally some sense got into Steph's head, she was convinced that we should apologize to Rose. Albus said that he would try to help us, but I still thought that she would never forgive us.

January came and the Quidditch season started again. The Slytherin team was rocking as usual, but so was Gryffindor. The captain of our team was a seventh year named Zack. He was really excited with our result and after the semifinal, he came to me saying that he was thinking of me to replace him the next year, I was very happy with the idea of being captain. The position would be mine depending on my performance on the last game that we would play against Gryffindor, which was no surprise at all. I couldn't wait to put my hands on the trophy of the Quidditch championship and being captain of the team. Seventh year was definitely going to awesome.


	19. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Scorpius.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked putting the book I was reading away as Steph tried to leave our common room _again_. "It's almost one in the morning."

"Damn it, Scorpius," she cursed. "You scared me. You weren't supposed to be here."

"And you weren't supposed to walk around the school after midnight on a Friday night," I crossed my arms. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to read for a while. It doesn't matter. Steph, I'm your best friend and it's the third time I see you sneaking out this week, I think I have the right to know where you are going," I got up and walked towards her.

"No, you don't, but I promise it's nothing bad and it won't bring me or anybody else trouble," she replied.

"Steph, are you wearing make-up?" I asked after the fire from the fireplace lit her face. "Who are you meeting?"

"Yes, I put on some make-up on and yes, I'm meeting someone, but I'm not telling you who it is. All you must know is that we like each other… A lot, but we don't want anybody to know yet," she replied.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Good night, Scorp," she smiled and left.

My first instinct was to follow her, but as she made very clear, she didn't want anybody to know, so I swallowed my curiosity and let her have her privacy with whoever she was seeing. I tried to continue my book, but my head was already trying to make a thousand connections to find out who Steph's secret boyfriend was. So I went to bed and stayed awake still trying to form a theory, but soon tiredness won and I fell asleep. The next day, I had breakfast with Al and just before we left, Alice joined us with Tom. I was hoping to see Steph with them, but she was nowhere in sight. Al and I had to go to our Quidditch practice and we were leaving when I asked Alice if she had seen Steph.

"She's at the library, studying," Alice shrugged like what she had just said was the most normal thing in the world.

"You're joking, right?" Al asked skeptical.

"No, in fact, she woke up earlier today to study," Alice continued.

"Steph is studying at the library, on a Saturday morning? I think the apocalypse is near," I said.

"If you don't believe me, go there and see for yourselves," Alice drank her pumpkin juice.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," I said and walked away.

"Mate, what about practice?" Al asked walking by my side.

"You can go ahead and I'll meet you there in five minutes. I need to see to believe that Steph is really studying at the library," I answered.

Al agreed and he left to the Quidditch pitch, while I walked towards the library. When I walked in, I looked for Steph sitting at one of the tables. There were a few students there, but none of them was Steph. However, I passed by an empty table with opened books and a piece of parchment with some writing on it. By the handwriting I could tell it was Steph's things and she had probably got up to look for a book. I took a look at the books and saw that she was studying Herbology. So, I went to the section of shelves where I thought she was. I passed the first three shelves when I heard a noise coming from two shelves in front on me.

"Steph?" I called and I heard the noise of books falling on the ground.

I rushed to see if she was ok, but when I got there she was already being helped.

"Damn it, Gryffindork! Look where you're going," Steph complained while she gathered her books and I just saw who it was when they got up and Sloan faced me.

"Steph, are you ok?" I asked approaching them.

"Yes, but it seems that Sloan here needs a pair of glasses," she said.

"It's not my fault if you were carrying more books than you could've handled," Sloan replied.

"I was handling them perfectly until you stepped in my way," Steph replied.

"I'm not invisible, you could've stepped out of the way," he replied.

"I needed to get a book and you were exactly where it was," Steph said.

"Well, I needed to get a book too," Sloan continued and the argument started to annoy me because it was just pointless and stupid.

"Did you need the exact same book as I did?" Steph asked.

"Ok, that's enough," I interrupted them. "Let's go, Steph."

"You are not going anywhere," Rose showed up out of nowhere. "Not until she apologizes."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Steph asked.

"I was looking for a book and I heard you two arguing. You are in the library. Never occurred to you to speak lower?" she explained.

"It's fine, Rose. Let's go," Sloan grabbed her arm and tried to leave with her.

"No, Sloan. She needs to apologize. This is not right. It was her fault," Rose replied getting her wand from her pocket.

"Let's get out of here, Scorp. I don't want to be near the crazy chick with a wand in hand," Steph turned to me and I nodded.

"Not so fast," Rose said and raised her wand. "_Levicorpus_."

Steph turned upside down and Rose kept her hanging by the ankle. I got my wand as fast I could to do the counter spell.

"_Expelliarmus_," Rose yelled and my wand flew far before I could do anything.

"Let me go, you crazy bitch!" Steph said struggling.

"Not until you apologize to my friend," Rose replied crossing her arms.

"_Liberacorpus_," Sloan pointed his wand to Steph and she almost fell on the ground. Thankfully, I was near enough to catch her.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Yates, the librarian, showed up.

"Rose jinxed me," Steph answered.

"Just because you were being rude to Sloan," Rose replied.

"It was a misunderstanding. We bumped, Weasley!" Steph said loudly.

"Boys, do you care to explain me what happened?" Mrs. Yates looked at me and then at Sloan.

"I wanted to get a book, so did Steph. We bumped and her books fell. Malfoy showed up and Steph and I exchanged not so friendly words. Rose appeared and jinxed Steph," Sloan explained.

"Well, then. I guess you two should apologize to each other and Miss Weasley, I never thought I would see such a behavior from you. 20 points from Gryffindor will be taken and please come with me. I'm taking you to Professor McGonagall. You know it is against the rules to hex any of your colleagues," Mrs. Yates said and left with Rose who was pretty upset and mad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you about something so stupid," Steph said to Sloan.

"Yeah, I apologize too," Sloan replied and I swore he winked at her.

Sloan left and I walked with Steph to her table.

"Did he just wink at you?" I asked her.

"What? No, why would he do that?" Steph exclaimed.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," I replied.

"What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you have practice today? We need to win this last game," she asked.

"Alice said you were here studying and I didn't believe. So, I came to check if she was saying the truth," I answered.

"Thanks for giving me some credit," she rolled her eyes and sat on the chair.

"I'm sorry. Do you help with anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Don't you have to go to Quidditch practice?" she answered.

"Yes, I'm late, actually. See you later," I smiled and ran to the Quidditch pitch where practice had already started.

"Malfoy!" Zack, the captain, called me coming closer with his broom. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I was on my way, but some stuff happened while I was coming and I had to deal with it," I replied.

"I don't want to hear excuses. We have an important match in a few days. I need the whole team to focus. If you really want to be captain next year, you need to be fully committed with your team. Being on time is already a good start," Zack replied harshly. "You have five seconds to get your lazy ass on your broom and join the rest of the team."

I nodded and didn't reply. We practiced the whole day and we didn't even stop to eat lunch. By the end of the day, I was exhausted, so I ate dinner and went to bed earlier.

The next few days passed very fast and when I realized, I was going with Albus to have breakfast before the final game. The whole team was sitting together and I was about to put some food in my plate when I remembered that I had forgotten my gloves.

"Where are you going?" Al asked when I got up.

"Save some food for me. I'll be back in five minutes," I answered leaving the Hall.

I ran to our common room, but when I got in, it wasn't empty as I had expected. There were two people snogging the hell out of each other near a corner. However, I made my presence very clear when the door of the common room closed loudly behind me and they let go. It was when I saw it was Steph and Sloan.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?" Steph asked in shock.

"I forgot something, but I don't think I'm the one who should be explaining myself," I replied.

"Scorpius, please, hear me out. This is not what you are thinking," Steph came closer to me.

"Steph, this is exactly what he is thinking," Sloan said and she looked at him furiously.

"Ok, let me ask the questions. How did this happen?" I asked.

"Sloan saw me complaining about my grades and he offered to help me study. So, he did and we got closer and the rest you can figure out," Steph answered.

"And this has been going on since…" I said.

"We started to study together a week after winter holidays, but we've been going out for the past three weeks," Sloan answered.

"So, that day I caught you sneaking out…" I continued.

"I was going to see him. We were trying to keep it a secret, at least for now," Steph replied.

"And that day in the library?"

"It was all an act. We were studying and we left to get a book, but when I heard you calling, I dropped my books and we faked the argument. Weasley showing up there wasn't in the plans," Steph said.

"Right," I said and looked at them.

"Please, Scorp, tell me you're fine with it. I really need your support, because I know many people will be against it," Steph tried to touch my arm, but I backed off.

"I don't know how I feel about it," I answered going to my dorm. "I need to get my gloves."

I ran to my bed, grabbed my gloves and left the common room without saying a word to them. My head was spinning and I honestly didn't know what to think. The worst of all was that I needed to have my mind clear to focus on the game. Receiving news like that definitely wasn't doing any good. I got to the Hall again, where the whole team was very excited. I ate my food in silence and I barely heard Al saying that Rose wasn't playing that match because of what had happened in the library with Steph. Apparently, she didn't get a detention; she was prohibited to play the game instead.

An hour later, the game began. I had no idea how I managed to go through it without falling off my broom, because my mind was running fast and the last thing I could do was focus on the game. As usual, I flew around trying to look for the snitch, but right in the first few minutes, I lost track of what was going on and I couldn't concentrate in finding the snitch for very long. I passed by the bleachers and saw Rose screaming to her team with Ian hugging her by the waist. I felt mad and I wish I could throw him out of there and tell her how much I missed her and that I shouldn't have done what I did and that I wish she could forgive me. However, suddenly, she and the rest of the Gryffindors started to yell and point. When I looked at what there were pointing, I saw James chasing something. Damn it! The snitch. Soon, I heard someone from my team screaming my name, so I could react. When I finally went after him, it was already too late. Potter had caught the snitch and everyone was already screaming. Then, James flew to the bleachers and gave the snitch to Camille. He said something to her and jumped to the bleachers, where she hugged and kissed him. Albus flew to me asking what had happened, but I just ignored him and flew out of the pitch.

After that day, the whole team was pretty mad at me, except Albus, who was still trying to understand what had happened to me. Steph and Sloan, finally, revealed their relationship to the school and I found a way to accept it. Exams came and went and I didn't even notice. I focused on school on the last weeks of classes and I beat Rose in almost every subject, which made her even angrier with me. Al took courage on our last day in school to tell Louise to back off. He told me she took it fine, but he didn't think she would give up that easily. However, before we could even discuss the matter for a longer time, vacation came and I was glad that my dad had took two weeks off from work, so we could travel. Mum didn't take that in a nice way, but I couldn't wait to go wherever we were going. So, I promised mum that I would spend some time with her too. Anyway, I was just happy that vacation was finally there.


	20. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose.

"Kids! Breakfast!" dad called us from the kitchen.

I left my room and met Hugo on the top of the stairs.

"2 galleons that I can get to the kitchen faster than you," he smirked.

"Make it five," I replied and started to run.

We ran as fast as we could and I won by a small difference, but we didn't stop fast enough so we ended up bumping into mum. She lost balance and if it wasn't for dad, she and the plate with pancakes she was holding would have gone to the ground.

"What were you two thinking? You're not five anymore," she said angrily. "You're starting your seventh year, for Merlin's sake, Rose. I expected more from you."

"We're sorry, mum. But don't blame Rose, because I'm the one who bet with her. It's my fault," Hugo said looking down while we sat on the table.

"A bet? And what were you betting?" mum asked.

"A race to the kitchen," he replied.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You can't blame them. They got the competitive instinct from you," dad said giving her a kiss on the cheek and she relaxed a bit.

Dad sat in front of me serving us juice. Mum was about to sit down when a big brown owl showed up at our window. Mum grabbed the letters and paid the owl that flew away right after.

"It's from Hogwarts," mum said sitting next to dad and giving us the letters.

I stopped eating my pancakes and got my letter, but Hugo was the first to announce that there was something else than the supply list.

"I did it," Hugo screamed showing his prefect badge.

"Congratulations, sweetie," mum said and turned to me. "What about you, Rosie?"

"Well, I'm the new Head Girl," I put my badge on the table. "And…"

"Head Girl!" dad exclaimed. "I knew you would get it. What else?"

I read the letter I had in hands about five times just to make sure I had understood it right.

"What does this letter say, Rose?" mum asked and I smiled.

"Guys, I'm the new captain of the Quidditch team," I said.

"Wicked!" dad replied. "I'm so proud of you, Rose. Head Girl and Captain of the team. It's a big responsibility for a seventh year."

"Your dad is right. You'll have a lot to deal with this year and not to mention the N.E.W.T.s," mum said.

"Don't worry, mum. I can handle it," I replied.

"This year is going to be wicked awesome," Hugo started to get more pancakes on his plate.

"Don't get so excited, because you'll have the O.W.L.s this year, young man. You need to focus on school," mum continued.

"I know, mum. But it will be fun now that I'm allowed to walk around the school until late," he said.

"Making rounds is not as fun as you think, Hugo," I said.

"It is if you're with the right person," he replied.

"And by the right person you mean Linda Brown?" I asked.

"Who is this girl?" mum asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"He wishes," I laughed. "Too bad he doesn't have the courage to ask her out."

"Shut up, Rose," he replied getting red.

Mum and Dad laughed and we had a pleasant breakfast. The two weeks remaining from our summer vacation basically vanished and soon, I was seeing Camille kissing my cousin James for the hundredth time and saying goodbye to him at King's Cross Station. We got into a compartment with Julie and Alex, who still hadn't admitted their feelings for each other and the train left the station.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Camille said looking out the window.

"I'm sure he will figure out a way to see you. Now that we have age to learn to apparate, most of our problems will be gone. Besides, James can come to Hogsmead on weekends for you to see him," I said.

"I guess you're right," Camille replied. "But let's talk about something else. Have you heard from Ian?"

"Ok, I'll find the guys if you're going to talk about boys. I really don't need to hear this kind of conversation," Alex got up and left.

"Tell us everything. Now!" Julie smiled.

"We exchanged some letters. He seems fine to be back again in France. He said that he misses us and Hogwarts and he wishes that we could meet again. He also told me that he is looking for some jobs in England so he can move here once he finishes school," I said.

"Did he say anything about getting back with you?" Camille asked.

"No, we didn't talk about that. Besides, you know that we agreed to end things up, because having a long distance relationship doesn't work, but he is still my friend," I replied.

"What about Scorpius?" Julie smirked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten him like you said you would or are you still trying?" she continued.

"I'm over him," I answered.

"You're such a liar, Rose," Camille said.

"Fine. I'm not, but I'm almost there. I mean, I still think about him, but after all that happened, we don't have any chance to be together again," I said.

"If you had solved your problems by talking like civilized people while you had the chance, you would be together by now," Camille said.

"Ok, let's change the subject," I replied.

"So, is it true that you're the Head Girl?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but I'm still trying to figure out who the Head Boy is. It's not Albus, but I wish it is someone nice, I mean I'll share a room with this boy for the whole year," I answered.

"I guess, then, that we are not actually changing the subject. Rumor has it that Scorpius is the Head Boy," Camille replied.

"What?" Julie and I said in unison.

"Don't fake surprise. You both know he is one the smartest people in school. The choice was pretty obvious," Camille continued.

"That's great!" I said sarcastically.

I knew that at some point I would have to figure out that Scorpius was the Head Boy. At least, I wasn't so surprised to see him at the Heads compartment. Scorpius just looked at me with no apparent interest. Albus had probably told him I was the Head Girl and I wish Albus had told me that he knew who the Head Boy was. I sat in front of him and he continued reading his book. In a few minutes, the new prefects arrived and we gave them the usual instructions. After that, they left and I was alone with Scorpius again. We didn't exchange a word and the awkward silence filled the compartment. Finally, the train arrived and we were at Hogwarts.

I saw Scorpius meeting with Albus and a bit after Steph joined them. Since Steph and Sloan told the world they were together, she started to act different. She seemed happier than the usual and she stopped being such a bitch. We didn't become best friends, but we weren't enemies anymore. Scorpius said something to them and stared at me, which made me feel very uncomfortable. Thankfully, Camille and Julie had just caught up with me. We took one of the carriages and headed to the castle barely containing ourselves for the feast that was completely delicious.

When the dinner was over, Professor McGonagall made me and Scorpius wait so she could take us to our new dorm. We followed her to the fourth floor and we stopped by a painting of a couple in front of what I assumed to be their house.

"Here we are. You are sharing a common room and the bathroom. Miss Weasley, your bedroom is on the top of the stairs to the right and Mr. Malfoy, your bedroom is to the left. You already know what duties the Heads have, but there is a list on the top of a table explaining everything in case you've forgotten it. The password is _Carpe Diem,_" Professor McGonagall said. "Have a good night."

She left and Scorpius said the password. The portrait opened and the couple welcomed us. Scorpius barely paid attention to them. He went straight to his room and didn't say a word again. I couldn't say I was happy with our situation, but it wasn't bad as well. I knew that the moment we started talking we would argue about something and if the only way for us not to fight was to be in silence, I would gladly play mute.

The first month living with Scorpius was the easiest. We just talked about the rounds with the prefects and about deciding at what time each of us would use the bathroom so there wouldn't be any surprises.

The term barely began and we were already being pressured because of the N.E.W.T.s and what careers we intended to follow. I was doing to take all the N.E.W.T.s. Camille thought that I was crazy, but I still hadn't figured out what exactly I wanted to do after I finished Hogwarts, while she was convinced she wanted to be a medwitch.

When October began, Scorpius and I were told that we should start to prepare for Halloween, which meant we had to discuss ideas. I thought that we would end up arguing about every single detail, but we actually agreed basically in everything for the ball as Halloween wasn't that difficult to plan. However, that was the only good part of that month. By the second week, Scorpius started to bring girls to our dorm. He would take them to his room and most of them left in the morning or in the middle of the night. At first, it didn't bother me much, because when he brought the girls, I escaped to the Gryffindor common room, so I could stay with my friends. However, when time started to pass, I started paying attention to the girls that came to the room and what I noticed was that each night it was a different girl. They were being used and they didn't seem to care.

After the Halloween Ball, Scorpius continued to bring the girls and by the end of November, I was almost used to that. One night, though, I was alone on our common room reading a book. I had gone to the Gryffindor common room, but Camille had left to meet James, who apparated at Hogsmead and I didn't want to be left out by Julie and Alex like it always happened when I was with them. So, I stayed at the Heads common room. I knew it would only take a while for Scorpius to show up with his new victim and I wasn't wrong. I had been reading the book for about an hour when the door swung open and he entered with his hand on a brunette's waist. She seemed to be a fifth year, but I was getting used to the idea of him bring younger girls as he had probably already been with almost every seventh year girl. They went to his room and the noises started a few minutes later. It was rather annoying. I wanted to open his door and kick the girl out and put an end to his fooling around. However, I didn't want to waste my time, so I just casted a silence spell on his door, so I didn't have to listen to those noises.

My night wasn't over, though. About thirty minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I had no choice, but to see who it was. And I had a great surprise when I saw Steph standing outside.

"Hi, Weasley. Can I come in?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Sure," I replied and we went to the common room.

"Is Scorpius here?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think you'll have to come back later. He is kind of busy," I replied before she could get to the stairs.

"He can stop whatever he is doing to talk to his best friend, I'm sure," she replied.

"I don't think so… He is with someone there," I explained.

"Is it that blonde sixth year from Slytherin?" She asked.

"No, she's a brunette," I said.

"Has she ever been here?" Steph continued.

"He has never brought someone twice here," I answered.

"And you never complained about it?"

"We ignore each other most of the time and I didn't want to argue. Besides, most of the time, I don't stay here when he is with a girl, so it doesn't exactly bothers me," I said.

"I'm going to talk to him. Al and I agreed that he's different, but he hasn't talked to us that much. It's weird, and it may have something to do with Al being chosen to be the captain of the Quidditch team and not him. I don't know, but I'll figure it out. Don't worry," she said.

"Hum… Thank you?" I said trying to understand why she was being nice to me.

"Look, you're Sloan's friend and I promised him I would try to be nice to you. You can call it a truce. I think I'm done with arguing too. I mean, we were kids and we had stupid fights," Steph explained.

"Ok, then. It's a truce," I replied.

"I'll go now. But I'm still talking to him. If it gets worse, you can tell me or Al and we will try to help. Scorp is not an easy person, but you probably already know this," she said going to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I mumbled and she left.

It was the only time Steph came to the Heads dorm before winter break. She had probably talked to Scorpius, but it seemed that it just made things worse. He became angry, he didn't stop bringing the girls and every time I looked at him, he seemed alone. I felt bad for him and I wanted to help so badly, but if he wasn't listening to his best friends, he would hardly listen to me. And for the rest of the term our routine continued the same.


	21. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose.

"Do I really need to go?" Hugo asked approaching me as he walked into the common room with Lily.

I was sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace with Alex, Julie and Camille. We were enjoying another night together, because Scorpius was with some girl at his room.

"Go where?" I asked trying to understand what he was saying.

"Go home for Christmas," he answered.

"Did you read the letter you received from Grandma Molly?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then you should've realized that Grandma took time to write herself that letter for all of us. That means that she really wants us to go and I honestly think we should follow her orders. You know how much she likes to be with the family," I explained.

"Besides, she said that even Uncle Charlie is coming this year. She won't accept anything but the whole family at the Burrow," Lily helped me.

"Come on, Hugo. Even I am coming," Camille smiled and I looked at her. "What? James invited me and I wouldn't waste two weeks of holidays by being away from him."

"Anyway," I turned to Hugo again. "You know mum would be furious if you don't come. If you're not convinced by doing something nice for Grandma, think about mum yelling at you. You know how she gets," I said.

"But I promised Linda that I would stay with her," Hugo continued.

"Why don't you bring her with us? I think there would be no problem to have another person there. It won't make much difference," I said.

"Yes, look, I invited my boyfriend, James is bringing his girlfriend, Albus said that he invited Louise…" Lily started.

"What?" I yelled. "Since when Al is close to Louise to invite her to Christmas at the Burrow?"

"From what I know, they met at Diagon Alley, she apologized from her weird behavior and he apologized for treating her badly. They've been friends since then, I guess," Lily explained.

"Merlin, I hate when Albus doesn't tell me these kinds of things. I thought that he trusted me," I complained.

"He didn't tell anybody. I saw them meeting and I saw them walking around the school a few times," she continued and she turned to Hugo. "So, are you inviting Linda?"

"Fine, I'll talk to her," Hugo finally agreed and left to a corner where Linda was sitting with her friends. Lily left saying that she was meeting her boyfriend and Camille started to talk about James again. Julie and I managed to change the subject as soon as we could. By the end of the night, I was talking to Alex about the team's new tactics. It wasn't being easy to manage all my activities, but so far, I hadn't neglected any of them. When I finally got tired, I left the common room and went to my dorm. It was already very late, but as I was Head Girl and it was Friday night, there wouldn't be any problem.

The Heads' common room was empty and the fire from the fireplace was lighter than when I left. I went upstairs and found the floor quiet. Malfoy had already had his slumber party and thankfully he was already asleep. However, when I entered my room and turned on the lights, I couldn't believe what I saw. Someone had entered my room and messed with my stuff. My closet was open and most of my clothes were on the floor and the rest of it was on my bed. I felt the anger taking control over my body, but I held myself. I flicked my wand and everything was back to its place. I turned to leave my room and to knock on Malfoy's door and to yell at him, but before I could get to his door, someone left the bathroom. It was the same blonde girl that was with Malfoy the night Steph showed looking for him. She looked at me and smiled a bit sleepy.

"Hi there," she said.

It was when I noticed that she was wearing one of my pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom," she replied.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Oh, you're Weasley! Scorp told me stuff about you," she giggled.

"Answer the question!" I hissed.

"I didn't want to sleep with my clothes on. Scorp said that I could borrow one of your pajamas. Girl, you have some ugly stuff there. Have you thought of changing your wardrobe for clothes a bit shorter?"

"So you made that mess in my room," I stated.

"Scorp helped a bit," she giggled again.

"This is going to end now. You stay here," I said.

I opened Malfoy's door as hard as I could and he woke up with the noise.

"Malfoy!" I yelled.

"What the…" he said getting up.

"Who gave you the right to walk into my room and let this girl go through my things?" I yelled again.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" he asked getting closer to me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked sarcastically. "I live here!"

"You know what?" the blonde girl said getting her stuff from the ground. "I'm out of here. The next time you invite me over, Scorp, make sure you _mum _is not around."

The girl left with my pajamas and her clothes on her arms. The door of the common room shut when she left and I looked at Scorpius still very angry.

"This was the last time you bring a girl here. Do you hear me?" I said to him. "The next time this happens, I'll take the information to Professor McGonagall. I'm done with having to leave my own common room to study because I can't concentrate with the noises coming from your room."

"I'm sorry, ok? That was never my intention, but if you were so annoyed why didn't you say anything to me?" he answered.

"It was never your intention? Please Malfoy, you never told me you were a comedian. And I should've said something about being annoyed? For what? You barely talk to me and the moment I said that I didn't want any other girl here, we would've probably ended up arguing and still not talking to each other. Besides, I know that Steph has been trying to talk to you and so has Albus. I have no idea why you're not listening to your best friends and I don't know what's going on with you or on your life for you to act like this, but I honestly want you to work out your problems as fast as possible, because I'm done with your attitude!" I yelled and Scorpius pressed me against the wall and kissed me.

I fought against him, trying to make him let me go, but he was too strong. However, at the first opportunity I had, I raised my hand and slapped him. He backed off looking at me in shock.

"Don't do that ever again," I said breathless.

"Damn it, Rose," he said with his hand on his cheek. He looked at me and his eyes were a mixture of regret and sorrow. "You have no idea how sorry I am, but if you could give me five minutes to explain, I promise you, I'll stop bringing the girls here. I'll behave and I'll be a better person. Please, listen to me."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," I said trying to walk away to my room.

"But I want to. I need someone to hear me out," he grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"That's what your friends are for," I replied.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow. I'll apologize for the way I've treated them, but I need you to listen to me first," his eyes begged me to stay and before I knew, we were sitting in the couch in front of the fireplace.

"This year has been crazy for me. You know I spend a few weeks with my dad and then with my mum. But mum got a new boyfriend. The guy is a douche and he basically hates me. He was trying to put my mum against my dad and he succeeded. He is a lawyer and he found a flaw on the divorce contract. So, my mum is suing my dad and they just started the Third Wizarding War. I'm supporting my dad, because everything was fine before this dude came along. My mum thinks that my dad is manipulating me. They were trying to make me testify in court, but although I support my dad, I don't want to get into this mess deeper than I already am. They've been sending me letters since I got here. The letters are always the same, so I burnt all of them," he told me.

"It's not an excuse for fooling around with a bunch of girls," I said trying not to show that I was a bit worried.

"You're right. It's not. However, it wasn't the only thing messing with my head. When Albus told me you were the Head Girl, I was happy, because of all the girls I could have ended up sharing this place, you were the best option by far. Then, I realized that it wouldn't be as good as I thought. You were mad at me and I doubted that we would be friendly towards each other. Besides, I wasn't sure if Ian was going to be here or if you were still together and I knew that I wouldn't handle it well if he came here every night to see you. Anyway, we came back and I saw that I didn't have to worry. It would be just you and me. At first, I didn't have the courage to talk to you, because I didn't know how you would react. So, with time, I realized that I missed your friendship and I missed you. I started to go out with those girls to forget you. I was so confused. Please, forgive me. You have no idea how I regret everything I did. I should've believed you when you said that Brad set you up. I was so stupid and I feel pathetic for acting like that," he said.

"You were, actually, pretty stupid," I said, although I knew it wasn't the best thing to say.

"I know and I'm sorry. Could you, please, forgive me?" he continued.

"I…I don't know. Actually, I'm still trying to figure out what exactly I've been feeling since we started to live together," I answered sincerely.

"Don't worry. I know it is too much to ask from you. Take your time. Find out what you're feeling and then you can give me an answer," he said. "I promise I won't bring the girls here anymore. I'll stop with that. It was stupid and I'll talk to Albus and Steph. They are definitely mad at me. But thank you for listening to me, anyway," he said.

"I'm glad you decided to come to your senses. I'll tell you when I have your answer," I got up. "Good night, Scorpius."

"Good night," he replied.

I went to my room, trying to process what he had said and if I should forgive him. I honestly didn't know what to think. My head spun around for the rest of the night until I finally fell asleep.

The week that followed that night was so peaceful that I thought it was all an illusion. Scorpius started to behave better, like he said he would. That night was the last time he brought a girl to his room, although I didn't get my pajama back. He made up with Albus and Steph and they were best friends again. He also respected the time I took to forgive him, but I still had no answer.

Classes finished at last and I went home with my brother and my cousins. Christmas at the Burrow was the same huge party we always had. This year, however, it seemed that there were a lot more people. Uncle Charlie entertained most of the people with his stories about the dragons. Hugo couldn't convince Linda to come with us. He was a bit upset, but he forgot his bad mood when he saw the turkey Grandma cooked. On New Year's Eve we had a big show of fireworks from the Weasley Wheezes shop and there was a huge party. It was fun, but it passed too fast and soon we were back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. This week there will be a double update, so on friday there will be a new chapter too. I, also would like to apologize for the lateness of the last chapter, but I was travelling and the internet wasn't very good there. Hope you like this chapter :)


	22. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

Rose.

When we got back to Hogwarts, a huge pressure fell upon the seventh year students. N.E.W.T.s were closer and the teachers didn't help much by putting more tension on us. I was trying my best to keep calm. But I almost broke down when I heard that the managers of some Quidditch teams would be attending the final game of the season. It was my chance to show them what I could do and maybe I could get a contract with one of them someday. It was already time for me to think about a carrier and being a professional Quidditch player sounded amazing.

January passed, so did February. The weather was a bit better and I was studying like crazy. Scorpius was still behaving, which was great. Our common room was perfect for me to study when the library was too crowded. Sometimes, Scorpius would randomly join me to study. We didn't talk at all, only if we had any doubts on the subjects, which was hardly any. So, we just sat there reading our books. I hadn't given him an answer yet, because I was still trying for find out if all of that was just an act or if he truly meant it. I didn't trust him anymore and it had been really hard to decide if I should forgive him. It was obvious that he was going through some tough stuff, but it wasn't an excuse to do what he did. He was friends with Steph and Albus again and they started to come to the Heads' common room very often. In a few occasions, Scorpius wasn't there, so I talked to them a bit. Albus said that I should forgive him, because he was truly sorry and Steph said that I should follow my heart. She was being pretty nice to me. We weren't best friends, but we were treating each other politely and I met another side of her, a side I thought didn't exist.

When the final game of the Quidditch season came, I was freaking out. We had, not only, to win because of the points to the House Cup, but to impress the men that were watching us too. They were all sitting near Professor McGonagall wearing black or grey suits. They were all very serious and I was trying my best to focus on the game.

"Don't worry, Rose. You'll do fine. Those guys would be crazy not to want you on their team," Lily tried to cheer me up.

She had taken James' position as seeker and she was as good as he, but they were Harry Potter's children, they had to inherit his ability to play. Besides, Aunt Ginny taught us some really good plays as she had already been a professional player.

"Thanks, Lily," I smiled and turned to the team. "Ok, everyone, it's time. This game is worth a lot to everyone. So, let's give our best!"

They cheered and we entered the pitch. I shook hands with Albus, as he was the captain of the Slytherin team. The game began and I was already working on our tactics with the other two chasers. I felt one of the Bludgers pass right beside me. I didn't know how Lily was doing and I only focused on getting the Quaffle pass the goal. I knew we were winning by thirty points and my only focus was to keep our advantage. I was happy that I could, finally, forget the managers watching us. The game continued for about an hour or so, when I heard a noise and the audience screamed. I stopped my broom and looked back. There were two players going straight to the ground. Apparently, they had bumped into each other and after one second I realized it was Lily and Scorpius. They were probably after the snitch. Scorpius managed to restore his balance, but Lily was going straight to the ground. She fell on the floor and rolled a few feet away from her broom. At first, she just stayed on the ground, but then she got up and raised her hand with a big smile on her face. She had caught the snitch. The Gryffindors yelled and I flew towards her to make sure she was ok and to celebrate. She had caught the snitch amazingly and there was no doubt she was Uncle Harry's daughter.

Later that day, we had a huge party on our common room. Lily became a heroine in that room and I was surprised to see that Hugo had gotten the courage to ask Linda out. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company very much. Camille stayed with me the whole party and when she saw Hugo snogging Linda, she started with the boyfriend talk.

"Rose, you really need to find someone, quickly. Otherwise, you'll be the only one in your family that doesn't have someone to cuddle with," she said.

"Camille, don't get started, ok?" I replied.

"Sorry, but tell me, isn't it awesome to think that we are basically family? I mean, now that I'm with James…" she started.

"Ok, I think I've had enough of this party. I'm going back to my common room," I replied walking away.

Camille yelled something at me but I didn't listen. As the game was after breakfast, the party took place in the afternoon. So, when I left the party, the sun was still shinning. There were a few students walking around the school. I was about to get to the couple's portrait, when someone called me.

"Are you Rose Weasley?" I turned to see a man approaching me.

"Yes. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, you're definitely a Weasley. The color of your hair wouldn't let me miss it," he smiled. "However, I must say you look more like your mother," he continued and I got a bit confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Evan Sanders and I'm representing the Holyhead Harpies. I was watching the game today."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sanders. I hope you had a good time watching the game," I replied politely.

"Oh indeed. I had a great time. It's been a while since I've seen two teams fight so much to win the game. It was a very amusing match. Anyway, Professor McGonagall let me talk to you before anyone else, because I have great interest to have you in our team. We are looking for some young energy and you definitely got what we want. I know it is a very tough decision. It's your future we are talking about, but I would like you to know that we are planning on offering a contract. It's not official yet, but there is a huge chance that it might happen, so I would be ready to receive the letter by June inviting you to join the team. So, for now you have some time to talk to your parents about it and for you to think about it, because playing professionally is not the same as playing for your school team. But let's leave these details aside for now," he smiled again and I felt my heart beating very fast.

I couldn't believe that I was getting an opportunity to play for the Holyhead Harpies. Aunt Ginny played for them and I knew that everyone would be very proud of me.

"Wow, that's… that's very nice to hear. Thanks for the offer. I'll sure wait for the letter," I smiled too and I could feel my cheeks turning as red as my hair.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley and I'm sure we will see each other soon," he shook my hand and left.

I entered my common room holding myself not to explode in happiness, but Scorpius was there studying, so I went to my room and put a silencing spell on it to scream as loud as I could. After that, two more managers came to talk to me, which made me much more confident about my future.

Time passed and N.E.W.T.s came. I didn't have the time not even to breathe. My life was my books and notes. After all, I did quite well and Camille kept saying that I didn't have to worry.

By the beginning of June, Professor McGonagall announced that there would be a Prom Ball only for seventh year students and people invited and it was the Heads' job to prepare it. It was the middle of the N.E.W.T.s week and I almost freaked out. However, when that week passed, I sat with Scorpius on our common room, so we could set the details of the party.

We decided to do it outside, by the lake. The weather of June would be perfect for a pleasant night and there would be the same things that would've had if it was at the Hall. A dance floor and live band. Loads of foods and drinks and the decoration would have the four colors of the four Houses.

After Professor McGonagall approved our plans, I spent a whole week without classes just enjoying the days with Camille and my other friends.

A week before prom, I finally received a letter from three teams asking me to join them. I was super excited and I had already chosen in which I was going to play. Mum and Dad sent me letters congratulating me and I replied telling them that I had chosen the Holyhead Harpies. Mr. Sanders had also written in the letter that I should meet him and the rest of the committee to sign the contract two days after prom. I replied to him that I would definitely be there, but my dad insisted on going with me.

On that same week, I had also a very unusual visit on my common room. When I opened the door, I saw Louise smiling shyly at me.

"Hi Rose," she said. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it? Is everything ok?" I asked as she walked in.

"Everything is just fine. I just wanted to ask you a favor. I mean, if there is no problem," she answered.

"What do you need?"

"I'm not sure if you know, but Albus and I are kind of friends now and I still like him. Even after everything, I wish we were together. So, I wrote a small text to him and I was wondering if you could let me read it after the Heads speech at prom," she said.

"In front of everyone? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am."

"I think there won't be a problem if you don't take too long," I said.

"It won't take more than a couple of minutes," she answered.

"Then, I guess it is ok. After we finish our speech, I'll call you on stage."

"Thank you, Rose. It means a lot to me," she hugged me and left.

I was a bit confused, but I hoped that she was telling the truth. After that, the days continued to pass and in a blink of an eye, it was already our last day in Hogwarts and our prom. I spent the day with Scorpius and a few volunteers setting the space in front of the lake for the party. A couple of hours before the party began, Camille dragged me to the girls room, so we could all get ready together and help each other with hair and makeup. I was wearing a strapless red dress that went to the middle of my thigh and had golden details. It couldn't be more Gryffindor-ish. I had borrowed Camille's golden heels and she did my makeup and hair. Camille was wearing a purple dress with one shoulder strap. She had straightened her golden hair and she looked amazing. Too bad James wasn't there to see her. Julie on the other hand was wearing a strapless pink dress. She looked amazing and we knew that Alex wouldn't be able to hold himself that night. They had to get together.

When the clock announced eight o'clock, we all left the castle. The sky was clear and the moon helped to illuminate the place. It was the perfect night. After everyone arrived, food was served and while the last students finished their meals, Scorpius and I prepared ourselves for our speech. When we finally got everyone's attention we spoke. It was a brief speech and everyone cheered in happiness after we finished.

"Before we head to the dance floor and start the real party. My friend, Louise, has something to say," I announced and Louise walked towards the stage on her blue dress.

"Hi, everyone. I know it will sound boring to most of you, but I really need to tell Albus something. He has been a great friend for almost a year now and I wish he knew that I appreciate a lot the patience he had with me," she started and then she looked at Al talking directly to him. "I'm sorry for my weird behavior when we were younger and I just wanted you to know that after theses months we've been friends I finally could understand how I feel about you and the truth is that I'm in love with you. I've always been and when girls are in love they do stupid things," she continued and everyone stared at Albus. "Please, say something, Al."

Albus, then, surprised everyone when he kept silent, but he got up and walked toward Louise. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Everyone started cheering and screaming at them. It was pretty funny, but when they finally broke apart, most of the students were already on the dance floor waiting for the band. We left the stage and the band started playing loudly. I found Camille and we danced all night long. By the end of the night, we were already tired. Camille went back to her dorm, but I had to stay until the end, as I was the Head Girl. I was getting some punch when I looked over the few students that were still there. To my surprise, Julie and Alex were snogging each other's brains out and the rest of the students were just dancing, with one exception. Scorpius was leaning on a tree nearer the lake alone. He was drinking something from a bottle and the moonlight was illuminating his blonde hair. It was when I realized I owned him an answer. I walked towards him and he tried to hide the bottle.

"It is firewhiskey, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm not even asking how you got it."

"It's better if you don't know," he smirked staring the lake.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just thinking about the future," he said without looking at me.

"What are you planning?"

"My dad invited me to work with him. He said it was time for me to know the family's company. He is already thinking about retiring."

"I see and are you happy with it?"

"I guess I am. My parents finally solved their problems in court and peace is back again to the Malfoy family. Besides, I used to dream about the day I could start working with my dad, but I think time passed too fast. What about you? I heard you got the letters from some Quidditch teams," he drank from the bottle.

"Yes, I am going the day after tomorrow to sign the contract with the Holyhead Harpies," I replied.

"Are you moving to Whales?" he asked.

"Yes, that's where the team practices, but I think we'll travel a lot," I answered.

"Then, I guess this is good bye," he continued.

"Yeah…" I replied. "Good bye, Scorpius," I turned to leave.

"Rose, wait," he grabbed my arm. "You haven't answered me yet. Have you forgiven me?"

"Yes, Scorp, I forgive you," I answered and he let me go.

I asked the other students to leave, because we had already passed the time we were allowed to stay and went back to my room. The next day I packed my things and met Camille for breakfast. I didn't see Scorpius anymore and in a few minutes we were taking the Hogwarts Express for the last time.


	23. Epilogue

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of my friends that made me include themselves in it and to my BETA, who is doing a amazing job as a grammar freak :) I do not own anything, all rights go to the queen Jo. Read it, enjoy it and review it :)_

**Epilogue.**

Seven years later.

"There you are, Hugo. You're late. We thought you wouldn't come," Hermione said hugging her son after he entered the house.

He had been working at the Daily Prophet for four years and he had just bought a new place for him.

"Mum, you know I wouldn't miss Rose's arrival. You're not the only one who misses her," he replied.

"Don't worry, son. Your mum has been acting like this since she woke up," Ron appeared in the room and approached his wife and son.

"I'm sorry, but my daughter hasn't come home for a long time and I want to make everything perfect for her," Hermione crossed her arms.

"She would be glad even if everything was a mess, Hermione. I'm sure she is happy just to be at home for a while," Ron replied.

"I don't care. It's my house and my daughter. So, I'm doing things my way," Hermione said and she looked both at her husband and at her son.

They didn't dare to contest her, so they simply shrugged. Ron took Hugo to the living room asking him about his work, while Hermione went back to the kitchen to make sure the food hadn't burnt. It took no more than ten minutes for the doorbell to ring again. Ron opened the door with Hugo behind him and Hermione rushed from the kitchen.

"Hi, everyone!" Rose smiled to her family.

Since the day she went to Whales to sign the contract with the Holyhead Harpies, the girl only visited her family on Christmas and New Year's Eve. As for her vacation, she travelled when she could for one of the weeks she had and visited her friends and family. In the beginning of her carrier, she barely entered the pitch, with the exception of when one of the chasers wasn't able to play. However, after four years and half she was finally made official chaser for the team and since then she had only played amazingly, although the team had lost some matches. Rose's reputation was big and she was still getting used to be recognized on the streets by fans. Nevertheless, she was happy to be home again. That year's season hadn't been very easy for the Harpies.

Ron was the first to hug her and he brought her trunk into the house while she greeted Hermione and Hugo.

"Oh sweetie. You have no idea of how much we missed you!" Hermione was almost in tears.

"Mum, calm down. It's been six months only. We've already been apart for more than that," Rose replied smiling.

"Hey, sis. You're looking good," Hugo hugged his sister.

"You're not bad either," she smiled. "I heard you got a new place. Are you already missing mum taking care of you?"

"You have no idea," he joked.

"Ok, everyone, lunch is on the table. I made your favourite, Rose," Hermione smiled.

The whole family gathered around the table and everything went back again to _normal_. Hermione and Ron couldn't be happier to have their children around the table, talking about their jobs and their lives. They spent the whole afternoon catching up. When the sun began to set, Hugo left because he was meeting some friends and Rose settled her stuff at her old room and met her father in the living room. Although, Ron had been living with muggle things all over the house for many years, he still had some trouble with the television. Rose sat by his side on the couch watching her father struggle with the remote.

"Do you want help with that?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Can you put on the sports channel, please?" he replied giving her the remote.

Rose quickly changed the channel and started watching some football with her father.

"Where's mum?" she asked.

"She's taking a shower. She will be down in a few minutes, but don't you want to enjoy this little moment we have of father and daughter?" Ron replied.

"Sure, dad," Rose said a bit ironically.

"So, did Albus write you these past weeks?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Did he tell you the news?"

"About the wedding?" she asked and he nodded. "Definitely. Louise wrote me to tell me as well. She said that if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be together, or something like this, but all I did was to let her say she loved him in front of everyone. I'm very happy for them, tough."

"However, one thing has been bugging me about this wedding," Ron said and Rose looked at him confused. "A few months before the engagement, on a Sunday lunch at the Burrow, Albus told me and Harry that he wasn't thinking about getting married too soon and then a couple of months later he announced the engagement. It was so weird."

"It's because of the baby, dad. They decided to get married before the baby was born," Rose simply replied.

"Baby? What baby?" Ron was confused.

"You know, your grandnephew, or grandniece. I don't know."

"They didn't mention any babies," Ron replied and Hermione showed up in the room. "Hermione, did you know that Albus' fiancée is pregnant?"

"Well, of course. They told everyone the same day they officialized the engagement," Hermione said sitting with them on the couch.

"You probably didn't hear it, dad. Don't worry," Rose smiled and got her attention back to the game.

They spent a nice night together, although Ron was still a bit confused about the baby situation.

In the next morning, Hugo showed up for breakfast. His excuse was that he didn't feel like cooking that morning. They were all having breakfast when a big white owl showed on their window. Hermione got the letter and owl flew away.

"What is it, honey?" Ron asked.

"It's the invitation for the Ministry's Christmas Ball," Hermione replied.

"Are we going this year?" Ron asked.

"I think we should. I mean, we didn't go the past two parties. The Minister is my boss, after all. Besides, we have the whole family here. Hugo and Rose should come with us," Hermione answered.

"When is it?" Rose asked.

"It's a week from now, two days before Christmas. Everyone that works at the Ministry and their families are invited. You may see some of your friends there, Rose," Hermione said.

"It's fine by me, but I'll have to find a dress," Rose agreed.

"Do I really need to go?" Hugo complained.

"Yes, the whole family must be there," Ron answered.

"Fine, I'll go," Hugo replied a bit annoyed.

"Great!" Hermione replied and joined the others for breakfast.

The seven days before the Ball passed very fast. As Rose didn't have to work, she arranged to meet with Camille and Julie. They were both happy and not single. Camille had been living with James and she was working at St. Mungus. Julie was still with Alex, but she was a bit confused, because Alex had got a job in Ireland and she didn't want to be apart from him or leave her life in England. Later, Rose went shopping with them so she could buy her dress.

On the day of the Ball, Ron and Hugo were waiting for the women get ready. Ron was already impatient, but Hugo could calm him down a bit. Finally, Hermione and Rose appeared on the stairs, so they all apparated outside the Ministry's Ball room. There were already many people there and there was a small line at the front door. The Weasleys got into the line and Rose did not notice two blonde men just entering the room.

Rose went with her family to the table reserved for them and not so surprisingly, they were set to sit with the Potters. Albus was there with Louise, so was James with Camille. Lily, on the other hand, was doing a night shift at the hospital she had been working at. Hugo left them as soon as he saw some of his friends. Rose stayed with her cousins and their respective girlfriends.

"Rose, we have something to ask you," Louise smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Will you be one of our bridesmaids?" Albus asked.

"Oh, Merlin. Yes, of course!" Rose exclaimed and hugged them.

"Good, but just to let you know, your pair is Scorpius," Albus said a bit afraid of her reaction.

"Ok, then. I bet he is the best man," she smiled.

"Yes, he is, but are you sure that you are fine with it?" Albus asked.

"I am, seriously. The past is the past. Besides, it's all about you two, not about my past relationships," Rose said, although she felt bumps in her stomach.

She hadn't seen or talked to Scorpius since their last night in Hogwarts. Rose only heard of him when Albus mentioned him on his letters. She didn't exactly know what to feel and she was sure that the feeling she had been holding to herself since the day they broke up was out again.

Rose stayed on the table with them even after dinner was served, but she was left by the couples when the music started to play and the dance floor heated up. She was a bit tired of sitting and watching, so she got up and went to the drinks table. She was serving herself some firewhiskey, when a blonde man approached her.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," Draco said getting him a drink too.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. It's quite a surprise to see you here," she answered politely, although she was, actually, surprised.

"I understand your confusion. I don't work at the Ministry, then what am I doing here with my son? The Malfoys have always been close to the Ministry, even now. I remember, though, that these parties have always been pretty boring. However, I'm not here to annoy you with complains about the party. I wanted to speak with you about my son and I must say I'm quite upset with you," he said.

"With me? May I ask why?" Rose asked intrigued.

"Indeed. As a parent, my son's well being is my concern, so I must tell you that I have never seen him so upset. Not even by the time you two broke up. You see, since you left to play with Holyhead Harpies – team in which you've been playing amazingly, I might add – Scorpius has been following your steps through the papers and he has even went to a few of your games. He started working with me and when his head is not thinking about work, he's definitely thinking about you, which makes you the reason why he has not been fully happy," Draco said not as coldly as Rose thought he would be.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm not quite sure of where this conversation is going," she replied.

"Look, Miss Weasley, I know Scorpius made mistakes, I know he did and I'm not trying to make excuses for him. However, as his father and as someone that has made loads and loads of wrong decisions, I'm here to ask you to think again about Scorpius and whenever you come to a decision, you should give him another chance. He is not a bad person and I know that deeply inside you know that too. So, I just wanted to tell you this. It's not a request. It's just an advice. You may follow it or not. The decision is all up to you. Now if you excuse me," he said and left Rose without the chance of her reply.

She didn't know what to think at first, but after a minute of a mass massacre of thoughts, she came to the conclusion that Draco was right after all. Scorpius had never been a bad person. He most of the time just acted on impulse. It was very pathetic and idiotic, of course, but she knew he had been truly with her when they got together. Maybe she should give him another chance. So, she decided to act on impulse. As soon as she made the decision, she started walking around the room looking for him. However, when she could spot him, at last, someone called her. Rose turned around to see Sloan, Steph and... a little boy?

"Rose! You're back to London!" Sloan hugged her.

"Sloan, it's been years. How are you?" she replied. "It's so nice to see you. Steph, you look great."

"Hello, Rose. We are doing just fine and by what the papers are saying you're doing good too," Steph smiled.

"Definitely, but who's this little boy here?" she asked playing a bit with the boy that Steph was holding.

"This is Damon. He's almost two years old," Sloan replied smiling. He was definitely proud of his family.

"Almost two? Time does pass. He is adorable and he has your eyes, Sloan," Rose said. "I wish I could stay to catch up, but I'm kind of looking for someone. But if you're still around later, I'll stop by your table. I promise."

"Rose, wait!" Steph called before Rose could get out of their reach. Rose turned to them. "If you're looking for Scorpius, he has just gone to the balcony."

"Thank you," Rose answered and went to the balcony.

She found Scorpius looking at the snow falling and with his glass of wine in hand. The balcony was magically set not to get cold, so even though it was snowing, Rose wasn't freezing on her one shoulder strap dress.

"Steph said that I would find you here," she said and he turned to her.

"Hello, Rose," he said coming closer to her.

"Your father just spoke to me," she said.

"I hope he didn't say anything to make you embarrassed. He doesn't know how to be discreet."

"It's fine. He, actually, made me see some things clearer and he helped me realize that there is something I need to tell you."

"Really, and what exactly did you see clearer?" he asked.

"Our situation," she replied.

"Do we still have a situation? I mean, we've been out of each other's lives for years now," he said.

"I know, but I just wanted to make things right for good. I don't want to go back to Whales thinking that I had the chance to solve my problems with you and I didn't take it," Rose looked down.

"Do you still have problems with me? Last time we spoke you said that you forgave me and I thought that it was the end of everything. It was tough, but I finally put in my head that I don't have a chance with you any more."

"I thought the same thing after that night, but your father told me that you've been following my life on the papers and that you went to a few of my matches and I kept wondering when Albus would mention you on one of his letters."

"I juts wanted to know if you were happy. If your life away from your family and friends was good. You seemed pretty ok," he said.

"I have a nice life, but I miss everyone, of course," she replied.

"Anyway, you said that you had something to tell me. What is it?" he asked.

"I... I..." she stuttered looking at him.

However, Rose lost the words in her head and by looking into his eyes, she knew she didn't have to say anything. So, she just threw herself over him and kissed him passionately. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I guess this covers everything," she said breathing heavily.

"I guess it does," he smiled and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry for everything and I wanted you to know that you were the person I missed the most, because although I was away from everyone, I was sure that they would be here whenever I came back. You, on the other hand, I didn't know if I was going to see you or talk to you ever again," she said.

"Rose, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for treating the way I did and for not listening to you. I spent the last years thinking about you and I didn't know if I was happy to see you were doing just fine or if I was miserable that you were happy without me. It's selfish, I know, but I have always been stupid. I'm sorry," Scorpius replied.

"Let's not talk about the past. Why don't we start all over again?" she asked.

"You mean a fresh start," he smiled and she nodded. "It is for me."

She smiled too and kissed him again.

"Come on, let's dance," she pulled him by his hand.

"Do we really need to? Can't we stay here and snog for a while?"

"As much as your offer is tempting, no we can't. I want to dance, Scorp. Come on," she said.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and followed her back to the ball room.

They danced for a while and everyone noticed how happy they were. After that night, Rose and Scorpius got together again. After a few months, they bought a house and started living together. Scorpius continued to help his father at the Malfoy's business and Rose kept her job as chaser for the Harpies. Scorpius went to Rose's every single match and they couldn't be happier. Later, they finally got married and Rose got pregnant – and even though they still had some problems and argued about it, they loved each other and that was what really mattered.

_A/N: Well, this is it. I wanted to thank everyone who read it, reviewed it, favorited and add to your alert list. Thank you for supporting me and this fic. And I also would like to wish everyone an amazing 2013. Happy New Year, people :)_


End file.
